MY LOVE
by bugidans97
Summary: Karena One Night Stand yang ia lakukan bersama pelanggan di club tempatnya berkerja, kehidupan Minhyun berubah 180 derajat/ NielHwang/ nuest/ wanna one/ Kang Daniel/Hwang Minhyun/Bae Jinyoung/Lee Daehwi/YAOI/M-preg
1. chapter 1

My Love

 **Cast** ; Kang Daniel, Hwang Minhyun, Bae Jinyoung, Lee Daehwi

 **Support Cast** ; Choi Minki, Im Youngmin, Takada Kenta, Kim Sanggyun, Kim Jonghyun, Ha Sungwoon, Ong Seongwoo, Yoon Jisung, Kang Dongho, and others.

 **Sebelumnya saya mau peringatin, kalo ini FF NielHwang, so yang nggak suka jangan maksain baca, okay :) jadilah pembaca yang cerdas :)**

_

 ** _Seoul_ Juni 2017**

Seorang anak kecil, yang berusia sekitar kurang lebih lima tahun, tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda dia sedang merajuk. Dia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Bagaimana tidak, di sekolahnya sudah bubar dari lima belas menit yang lalu. Tapi, ibunya belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan datang. Teman-temannya sudah pulang, dan di jemput oleh Ibu mereka. Tapi dia masih disini, duduk di bangku di depan sekolahnya sendirian. Anak itu duduk sambil mengayunkan kakinya, guna mengusir rasa bosan yang menghinggapinya.

Anak kecil itu memandang sebal, tatkala melihat siluet seseorang yang sudah ditunggunya sejak tadi, sedang berlari menuju kearahnya. Dia adalah Hwang Minhyun, ibu dari Hwang Jinyoung anak kecil yang sedari tadi terus mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jinyoungie, maafkan mama sayang ...mama telat menjemputmu, di tempat mama berkerja sedang ramai tadi" Minhyun berujar dengan napas tersenggal.

"Mama lama sekali jemput Jinyoung, teman-teman Jinyoung sudah pulang dari tadi" Bocah yang dipanggil Jinyoung itu berujar dengan nada merajuk. Bibirnya maju lima centi kedepan, jangan lupakan kedua tangannya yang dia silangkan di depan dada, tanda bahwa dia benar-benar kesal.

Minhyun menatap anaknya memelas. Caffe di tempatnya berkerja memang sedang ramai tadi, wajar saja ini sudah memasuki jam makan siang. Pengunjung akan meningkat tiga kali lipat saat jam makan siang, di bandingkan jam biasa. Minhyun menghembuskan napasnya dengan keras. Anaknya harus di beri pengertian sepertinya. Minhyun duduk di samping anaknya, dia mengangkat Jinyoung ke pangkuannya. Minhyun mengusak rambut Jinyoung dengan sayang.

"Jinyoungie, dengar... Maafkan mama yang telat menjemputmu, mama benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan mama tadi ...Kasihan paman Youngmin, paman Kenta , dan paman Sanggyun jika mama meninggalkan _Caffe_ , sedangkan mereka sedang kerepotan" Minhyun berhenti sejenak, lalu dia melanjutkan kata-katanya "Jinyoungie anak baik bukan? kalau Jinyoungie anak baik, Youngie tidak boleh merajuk hanya karena mama telat menjemput. Youngie tau kan, mama harus berkerja sayang. Kalau mama tidak berkerja, Jinyoungie tidak akan bisa beli mainan lagi, mama tidak akan bisa membelikan Jinyoung mainan" Minhyun mencoba memberi pengertian pada anak semata wayangnya.

Jinyoung memandang Ibunya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Dia merasa bersalah, karena sudah merajuk hanya karena telat di Jemput. Bocah itu langsung berhambur memeluk Ibunya. Dia menangis sambil menggumamkan kata maaf berulang kali.

Minhyun tersenyum kecil, melihat Jinyoung yang mengangis dipelukannya. Anaknya ini, anak yang cerdas. Jadi tidak susah untuk memberinya pengertian. Minhyun melepaskan pelukan anaknya, lalu mengusap air mata Jinyoung dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Jika sedang menangis seperti ini, anaknya benar-benar menggemaskan. Die menciumi seluruh wajah Jinyoung dengan gemas, yang membuat anak itu tertawa karena geli.

"Mama, Jinyoungie lapar" Jinyoung berujar manja.

Minhyun terkekeh geli, melihat tingkah anaknya ini. Jika hanya berdua dengannya, anaknya ini akan menjadi anak yang manja. Tapi berbeda jika ada orang lain di sekitar mereka. Jinyoung akan jadi anak yang pendiam dan irit bicara, walaupun irit bicara, tapi dia itu seorang anak yang jahil.

"Baiklah sayang, ayo kita pulang mama sudah terlalu lama keluar. Kasihan paman Youngmin, paman Kenta, dan paman Sanggyun, jika mama keluar terlalu lama" Minhyun membantu Jinyoung turun dari bangku yang didudukinya.

"Ayo Mama!" Jinyoung berseru semangat.

Minhyun menggandeng tangan anaknya, mereka berjalan dengan santai, menuju _caffe_ di tempatnya berkerja.

Minhyun menatap Jinyoung dengan lekat. Dia baru sadar anak semata wayangnya sudah sebesar ini. Rasanya baru kemarin dia melahirkan Jinyoung, tapi anaknya sudah besar dan pintar.

Semata wayang? Minhyun hanya bisa tersenyum kecut, jika mendengar semua orang mengatakan Jinyoung anak semata wayangnya. Tapi secara tidak sadar dia juga sering mengatakan Jinyoung anak semata wayangnya. Dia merasa menjadi ibu yang jahat jika mengatakan Jinyoung adalah anak semata wayangnya.

'Sayang, kau pasti sudah besar sekarang. Sama seperti _hyung_ mu, apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa dia... mengurusmu dengan baik? Mama sangat merindukanmu' Minhyun berujar dalam hati.

Butuh waktu sekitar lima belas menit, untuk Minhyun, dan anaknya sampai di _Caffe_ tempat Ia berkerja. Minhyun bergegas masuk kedalam, saat melihat teman-teman patner kerjanya yang sedang kerepotan. Karena, memang di jam seperti ini pengunjung lebih banyak dari pada pagi atau sore hari.

"Sayang, Jinyounie lewat belakang saja yah. Mama harus kembali bekerja. Nanti, akan mama antar makan siang untuk Jinyoungie"

Jinyoung hanya menganggukan kepalanya, lalu masuk lewat pintu belakang. Dia mendudukan dirinya diruangan khusus untuk instirahat para karyawan _caffe_.

"Oh... Jinyoungie sudah pulang"

Jinyoung menolehkan kepalanya, saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ternyata paman Youngmin yang memanggil namanya.

"Ya, paman" Jawabnya Singkat.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya

"Belum"

Youngmin berdecak kesal, saat mendengar jawaban-jawaban singkat, yang di keluarkan dari mulut mungil keponakannya itu. Anak ini memang sangat irit bicara.

"Ya! Hwang Jinyoung! bisakah kau hilangkan kebiasaan irit bicaramu itu" Youngmin berujar sengit.

"Tidak"

Youngmin mengusap dadannya, guna meredakan emosi yang tiba-tiba muncul. Anak ini memang pelit bicara. Dia menatap Jinyoung dengan sengit.

"Hah... Kau ini, memang selalu menguji iman ku, setauku Minhyun hyungitu orang yang ceria, dan pandai berbicara. Tetapi, kenapa anaknya sangat irit bicara seperti ini, kau sebebarnya meniru gen siapa sih" Youngmin berujar frustrasi.

Jinyoung tak ambil pusing, dengan ocehan pamannya. Dia mengambil air minum dari tas nya, lalu meminumnya dengan santai. Tanpa menghiraukan Youngmin yang terus menceramahinya agar sedikit lebih ramah jika di tanya seseorang.

Minhyun masuk dengan nampan berisikan beberapa macam makanan ditangannya. Dia menghampiri anaknya yang memasang tampan bosan saat diceramahi oleh Youngmin. Minhyun terkekeh geli melihat anaknya yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi memelas.

"Sayang, Mama membawakan makan siangmu. Maaf jika kau harus menunggu lama"

"Tak apa, Ma" Jinyoung tersenyum manis.

"Jika dengan Ibu mu saja kau bersikap manis" Youngmin berujar sarkastik.

Minhyun tersenyum geli, mendengar ucapan Youngmin. Youngmin selalu seperti ini jika berhadapan dengan Jinyoung. "Youngmin, Kau tau bukan bagaimana sikap Jinyoung ?" Ujarnya disela-sela menyuapi Jinyoung.

"Ya, aku tau ...Dia hanya mau bersikap manis pada Mamanya" Youngmin menjawab sekenanya.

"Kau tau... tapi kau masih mempermasalahkan itu"

"Aku hanya bosan melihatnya yang irit bicara Min"

"Itu memang sudah sifatnya sejak lahir Youngmin"

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku mengaku kalah. Kalau begitu aku kedepan saja" Youngmin berlalu meninggalkan Minhyun, dan Jinyoung.

"Mama, Jinyoungie selesai"

Minhyun mengalihkan perhatian pada anaknya. Dia tersenyum melihat semua makanan yang dibawanya telah habis. Jinyounh memang tidak sulit dalam urusan makan. Bisa dibilang anaknya ini mau pemakan segala :D

"Sayang, kau disini saja _okey_ jangan kemana-mana. Mama harus kembali berkerja. Jadilah anak baik" Minhyun berujar sambil membereskan peralatan makan yang di pakai anaknya tadi.

"Iya, Mama" Jinyoung menganggukkan kepalanya.

" _Good Boy_ " Minhyun mengelus rambut Jinyoung dengan sayang.

 **-MY LOVE-**

 ** _Seoul_ Agustus 201** **2**

Disebuah ruangan yang di dominasi oleh warna serba putih. Seorang lelaki cantik, tak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua bayi kembar yang berada di dalam _babybox_. Bayi yang baru beberapa jam yang lalu menghirup udara bebas, bayi yang baru beberapa jam dia lahirkan. Lelaki itu adalah Hwang Minhyun, Bibir tipisnya tak henti menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti akan ikut tersenyum, dan ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang tengah di rasakannya saat ini.

"Selamat datang sayang... Semoga kalian bisa menjadi anak yang membanggakan kelak" Minhyun mencium kedua kening putra kembarnya bergantian.

 ** _Ceklek_**

Minhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya, saat pintu ruangan tempat ia di rawat dibuka oleh seseorang. Dia tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang. Seorang lelaki yang tak kalah cantik dengannya. Yang hanya berbeda beberapa tahun darinya. lelaki yang sudah dia anggap sebagai hyung. Lelaki yang telah menyelamatkan hidup seorang Hwang Minhyun.

"Minhyun, apa kau sudah baikan?" Lelaki itu bertanya setelah meletakkan bingkisan yang dibawahnya di atas nakas.

Lelaki tersebut mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada disamping ranjang Minhyun. Dia tersenyum melihat kedua bayi yang berada di pelukan Minhyun.

"Aku sudah baikan _hyung_ , terima kasih kau selalu membantuku disaat aku susah _hyung_ " Minhyun berujar tulus.

Lelaki tersebut berdecak malas, mendengar kata-kata yang siucapkan Minhyun. Dia menatap sebal pada Minhyun "Ck... Berhenti mengucapkan terima kasih Hwang Minhyun! Kau adikku, sudah sewajarnya aku membantumu"

Minhyun tersenyum, melihat _Hyung_ nya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sebal. Betapa dia sangat beruntung, bisa kenal dengan lelaki ini. Minhyun berhutang sangat banyak kepadanya. Minhyun berjanji, suatu nanti dia pasti akan membalas kebaikannya.

"Baiklah, aku adalah adikmu" Minhyun berujar singkat.

Lelaki itu tersenyum manis mendengar ucapan Minhyun. Dia beranjak dari duduknya, lalu mendekati Minhyun. Dia menatap kedua keponakannya dengan intens. Dia berdecak kagum, bagaimana Minhyun bisa melahirkan bayi yang tampan dan imut seperti ini. Apa Minhyun setiap hari memakan gula(?) sehingga anaknya bisa tampan dan imut. Kalau begini dia jadi ingin cepat-cepat punya anak juga kan.

"Min, bagaimana bisa kau punya anak dengan paket lengkap seperti ini" Lelaki itu berujar tidak jelas.

Minhyun mengerutkan keningnya, sat mendengar ucapan hyungnya itu. Apa maksudnya dengan paket lengkap? "Apa maksudmu paket lengkap hyung?"

"Tsk kau ini... bagaimana tidak paket lengkap, yang satu sangat imut, dan yang satu sangat tampan. Astaga Min, kau membuatku ingin punya _baby_ "

Minhyun terkekeh geli, mendengar ucapan hyungnya itu "Cepatlah menikah _hyung_ agar kau punya _baby_ "

"Yah! Kau meledekku! Kau bahkan tidak perlu menikah untuk mempunyai _baby_ "

Minhyun seketika terdiam, saat mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan lelaki tersebut, ekspresi nya berubah sendu. Dia tersenyum kecut

"Ya, Kau benar Sungwoon _hyung_. Aku bahkan tidak perlu menikah untuk mempunyai _baby_. Tapi kau jangan mengikuti ku hyung, cukup aku yang mengalami hal seperti ini" Minhyun mengusap air matanya yang mengalir tanpa diperintah.

Senyum pahit terpatri di bibir tipisnya, kala mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Andaikan dia bisa memutar waktu, dia akan memperbaiki semuanya. Semua kesalahan yang telah dilakukannya.

Ha Sungwoon gelagapan, saat menyadari ucapannya yang dilontarkannya membuat adiknya kembali mengingat kejadian kelam beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dia merutukki mulutnya yang terkadang berbicara tanpa berpikir.

"Minhyun maaf, _hyung_ tidak bermaksud-

"Aku tau _hyung_ ...aku tau kau tidak bermaksud membuatku mengingat masa itu, tapi... Sekuat apapun aku menyangkal itu memang kenyataannya . Aku melahirkan Si kembar tanpa adanya pernikahan" Minhyun berujar dengan suara bergetar. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya agar air matanya tak jatuh kebawah mengenai Si kembar.

Sungwoon mengambil alih Si kembar ke dalam gendongannya. Dia meletakkan Si kembar ke dalam box bayi yang berada di samping kanan Minhyun.

Sungwoon menatap sendu Minhyun, yang menangis sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan yang terbebas dari selang infus. Dia mendekati Minhyun, dan memeluknya dengan erat. Berharap bisa memberikan kekuatan untuk adiknya itu.

"Min ...apa kau menyesal telah mempertahankan Si kembar"

Minhyun _reflex_ melepaskan pelukan erat hyung nya, saat mendengar kata-kata yang di ucapkan _hyung_ nya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju "Aku tidak menyesal telah mempertahankan Si kembar _hyung_. Aku hanya menyesal, mengapa Si kembar harus lahir tanpa seorang ayah" Minhyun berujar dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua mata teduhnya.

"Kalau begitu, jangan mengingat masa lalu lagi. Jadikan Si kembar sebagai tujuan hidupmu. Lupakan masa lalu, dan hiduplah untuk masa depan"

"Tapi... Aku tidak sanggup bila harus membesarkan Si kembar seorang diri" Minhyun berujar lirih.

Sungwoon mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Minhyun. Dia menatap Minhyun dengan bingung. "Kau tidak sendiri Min, hyung akan membantumu mengurus dan membesarkan Si kembar"

"Tidak _hyung_ , aku sudah cukup banyak merepotkanmu. Sudah saatnya aku mandiri, aku tidak mau terus-terusan menjadi beban di hidupmu _hyung_ "

"Min, dengar... aku tidak pernah sedikitpun merasa terbebani. Kau sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku... tidak, kau memang adikku sekarang"

"Aku tetap tidak mau, _hyung_ " Minhyun berujar final.

Sungwoon menghembuskan napas lelahnya. Minhyun memang keras kepala. Jika sudah berkeinginan, maka hal itu tidak dapat dibantah. Tinggal selama enam bulan membuat Sungwoon faham akan hal itu.

"Baiklah jika itu kemauanmu aku hanya bisa mendukungmu Min... Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk selanjutnya?"

"Aku akan mencari pekerjaan hyung, dan aku akan mencari tempat tinggal sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak mungkin selamanya bergantung padamu" Minhyun berujar mantap.

Sungwoong hendak protes, namun diurungkannya saat melihat tatapan memohon Minhyun. "Lalu? kau aka melakukan apa lagi?"

"Aku... aku memutuskan... akan menyerahkan salah satu dari Si kembar kepada Ayahnya ...aku ingin Ayahnya tau, bahwa dirinya memiliki seorang putra. Walaupun yang dia tau hanya salah satu dari Si kembar" Minhyun berujar sendu.

"Hwang Minhyun! Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan!" Sungwoon berujar penuh emosi, dia tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Minhyun.

"Aku sadar hyung... Sangat sadar ...Aku tidak sanggup jika harus mengurus mereka seorang diri. Aku ingin membagi tanggung jawabku pada Ayah si kembar"

"Min, kau bilang, ayah Si kembar bahkan tidak tau dengan mu. Setelah kejadian itu, kau bilang, kau pulang lebih dulu. Dan bukankah kau bilang kau tidak mengenal Ayah Si kembar, begitu pun sebaliknya. Bagaimana bisa kau mempercayakan Salah satu dari si kembar untuk kau titipkan pada ayahnya, pikirkan ini baik-baik Min. Jangan sampai kau menyesal di kemudian hari" Sungwoon berujar penuh emosi.

"Tidak akan... Aku sudah memikirkan ini dari jauh-jauh hari hyung. Inilah yang terbaik, aku ingin, anakku mendapatkan pengakuan dari Ayahnya"

"Terserah padamu... Lakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan. Aku tidak akan peduli lagi padamu" Sungwoon berujar sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang rawat Minhyun.

"Maafkan aku _hyung_ , aku sudah memikirkan ini dari dulu, setidaknya, dia harus tau keberadaan anaknya. Walaupun hanya satu" Lirihnya sambil menatap Box bayi kembarnya dengan senduh.

Dia beranjak dari kasurnya menuju box bayi kembarnya, dia mengusap pipi kedua putra nya dengan sayang. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau kehilangan salah satu putranya. Tapi, dia harus melakukannya. Niat awalnya adalah, setelah anaknya lahir dia akan memberikan anaknya kepada Ayahnya. Dan dia ingin melanjutkan hidupnya, dia ingin membuang jauh-jauh masa lalunya.

Namun, Tuhan berkehendak lain. Tuhan memberikan Minhyun bayi kembar, mungkin Tuhan sudah mempunyai takdir yang indah untuknya. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk memberikan salah satu putranya kepada ayah nya. Minhyun memang sudah memikirkan ini dari jauh-jauh hari. Jadi, dia yakin dia tidak akan menyesal ini yang terbaik untuk anaknya.

"Sayang mama harap kau tidak membenci mama jika kau sudah besar nanti" Minhyun berujar lirih.

 **TBC or END**?

 **Me's Note;**

 **Ini remake dari Ff saya di WP dengan cast SVT jadi... Kalo ada yang pernah baca, ya itu author yan** **g sama :D hayooo mau dilanjut nggak ni? Kalo mau Review nya dong :)**


	2. chapter 2

**Tittle;** My Love

 **Cast;** Kang Daniel, Hwang Minhyun, Bae Jinyoung, Lee Daehwi

 **Support Cast;** Choi Minki, Im Youngmin, Takada Kenta, Kim Sanggyun, Kim Jonghyun, Ha Sungwoon, Ong Seongwoo, Yoon Jisung, Kang Dongho, and others.

 **Sebelumnya saya mau peringatin, kalo ini FF NielHwang, so yang nggak suka jangan maksain baca, okay :) jadilah pembaca yang cerdas :)**

 **-my love-**

 ** _Seoul_ Agustus 201** **2**

Setelah kurang lebih satu minggu Minhyun di rawat dirumah sakit pasca kelahirannya, hari ini Minhyun sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Minhyun bernapas lega, akhirnya hari ini dia pulang juga. Dia sudah sangat bosan berada dirumah sakit. Sebenarnya, Minhyun ingin pulang sejak tiga hari yang lalu namun, karena kesehatannya jadi dia baru diperbolehkan pulang hari ini.

Minhyun mengemasi barang-barang yang akan dibawahnya pulang. Dia sungguh bahagia sudah bisa pulang hari ini.

 ** _Ceklek_**

Kegiatan Minhyun terinterupsi karena pintu kamar rawatnya dibuka. Dia tersenyum saat dilihatnya Sungwoon memasuki kamar rawatnya. Namun, senyumnya luntur saat Sungwoon berjalan melewatinya, dia menghiraukan Minhyun, dan langsung berjalan menuju _Box_ bayi kembarnya.

Minhyun menghela napas kasar, _Hyung_ nya itu masih marah padanya. Sungwoon sangat menentang keputusannya, dia mengatakan. Jika Minhyun tidak sanggup mengurus si kembar, maka dia yang akan mengurusnya. Tapi Minhyun tidak mau, ini keputusannya, dan dia harus melalukan ini.

" _Hyung_ -

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan administrasi nya, kau cepatlah berkemas _Taxi_ akan datang sepuluh menit lagi"

Bahkan Minhyun belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Tapi _hyung_ nya itu sudah memotong ucapanya terlebih dahulu. Minhyun hanya pasrah, ini memang salahnya. Tapi dia harus melakukan ini, ini yang terbaik untuk anaknya.

"Baiklah _hyung_ "

Sungwoon menghiraukan ucapan Minhyun, dia menyibukkan diri bermain dengan si kembar. Dia sungguh kecewa, dengan keputusan Minhyun yang ingin memberikan salah satu dari si kembar kepada ayahnya. Bahkan Minhyun tidak tau dia tinggal dimana, dia tipe orang yang seperti apa. Apa dia bisa dipercaya untuk mengurus Sikembar. Bahkan dia, dan ayah Sikembar tidak saling kenal.

Yang Sungwoon tau, Minhyun pernah melakukan _One Night Stand_ dengan pelanggan di _Club_ tempat dia berkerja dulu, hingga dia mengandung Dikembar. Bahkan Ayah sikembar saja tidak tau, kalau Minhyun mengandung, dan lebih parahnya lagi, lelaki yang tidur dengan Minhyun juga bahkan tidak tau dengannya. Hah... Jika tidak ingat Sikembar. Rasanya Sungwoon ingin sekali mencekik Minhyun sekarang. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran anak itu.

 **-my love-**

Minhyun tak henti-hentinya menciumi wajah salah satu anak kembarnya. Air mata terus mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya. Hari ini, hari dimana anak kembarnya genap berusia tiga bulan. Dan, hari ini juga Minhyun akan menyerahkan salah satu putranya kepada 'dia' Sebenarnya Minhyun tidak mau melakukan ini, dia sangat menyayangi kedua anaknya. Minhyun tidak rela berpisah dari anaknya.

Tapi, mau tidak mau Minhyun harus melakukannya. Dia harus berkerja, demi memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Satu anak saja dia sudah bingung bagaimana dia harus menghidupinya. Apalagi dua, itu berarti tanggungan hidupnya bertambah dua kali lipat. Minhyun tidak yakin dia bisa memenuhinya.

"Jika kau tidak rela, mengapa kau ingin menyerahkan salah satu anakmu kepada 'dia' ?" Lelaki didepan Minhyun berujar datar.

"Aku harus _Hyung_ " Ujarnya pelan.

"DEMI TUHAN HWANG MINHYUN!!! Aku masih bisa kalau hanya menanggung kalian bertiga!" Lelaki itu, Sungwoon berujar penuh emosi.

" _Hyung_ , tenangkan dirimu. Kau bisa membangunkan Si kembar" Lelaki yang satunya mengingatkan.

"Bagaimana aku tidak emosi Yongguk, dia seperti tidak menghargaiku. Dia mengabaikan seluruh ucapanku, aku hanya tidak ingin dia menyesal dikemudian hari"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Yongguk itu pun, menghela napasnya. Dia mengenal baik dua orang didepannya ini. Mereka dua orang yang sudah Yongguk anggap sebagai _Hyung_ kandungnya. Karena memang Yongguk di Korea tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa, orang tua nya menetap di China.

"Minhyun _hyung_ , apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu? Kau tau? keputusanmu akan menyakitimu hyung" Yongguk berusaha membujuk Minhyun, untuk membatalkan niatnya.

"Tidak, Yongguk, keputusanku sudah bulat. Setidaknya 'dia' harus tau, bahwa dia mempunyai seorang anak yang harus dia rawat"

Yongguk menghela napas dengan pasrah. Dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak, dia hanya bisa membantu Minhyun dengan cara ini. Dengan cara, membantu Minhyun menyerahkan salah satu putra kembarnya kepada ayah kandung mereka. Karena memang, Yongguk berteman akrab dengan 'dia' ayah biologis Sikembar.

"Baiklah Jika itu kemauanmu _hyung_ , aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa" Yongguk berujar pasrah.

Sedangkan Sungwoon, dia hanya bisa menahan emosinya yang sebentar lagi akan meledak. Dia sungguh tidak rela jika harus berpisah dengan salah satu keponkannya. Dia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan keduanya. Setiap ia pulang berkerja, dia akan selalu menuju kamar Si kembar dan akan menghabiskan waktu bermain dengan keponakkan kembarnya.

Sungwoon beranjak dari duduknya menuju ke kamarnya, Sungwoon membanting pintu kamar dengan keras menandakkan dia sangat emosi. Sedangkan Minhyun, dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya melihat Sungwoon yang begitu marah kepadanya.

" _Hyung_ , apa boleh aku membawa Sikembar sekarang?" Yongguk bertanya hati-hati.

"Sebentar lagi Yongguk, izinkan aku sebentar lagi memeluk anakku" Minhyun berujar dengan suara bergetar.

Yongguk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti, dia memberikan sedikit lagi waktu untuk Minhyun dan anaknya.

Minhyun menciumi sekali lagi wajah anaknya, lalu menyerahkan anaknya kepada Yongguk. Dia memandang anaknya dengan lekat. Dia pasti akan sangat merindukkan buah hatinya.

"Baiklah _hyung_. Tapi, siapa namanya hyung? tidak mungkin aku menyebutnya dengan Sikembar terus"

"Panggil dia... Daehwi, Kang Daehwi... namanya Kang Daehwi" Minhyun menyebutkan nama anaknya berulang kali.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu namanya Kang Daehwi, hallo Daehwi ini _Uncle_ Yongguk" Yongguk menggenggam tangan mungil Daehwi.

Minhyun membekap mulutnya yang akan mengeluarkan isakan. Ini keputusannya dia harus siap, ini demi kebaikkan putranya. Dia berulang kali meyakinkan dirinya, kalau dia tidak akan menyesal dikemudian hari.

"Aku permisi, _hyung_ " Yongguk berujar sambil berangkat dari duduknya.

Minhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu, mengikuti Yongguk, yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar apartment Sungwoon. Dia menatap nanar punggung Yongguk yang mulai menjauh dengan membawa salah satu putranya. 'Sayang maafkan Mama' batinnya pilu.

 **-my love-**

 ** _Seoul_ Juni 2017**

Disebuah mansion yang cukup megah, seorang pria tampan tengah uring-uringan tidak jelas diruangan kerjanya. Pria itu adalah, Kang Daniel, seorang _C.E.O_ muda yang prestasi nya di bidang bisnis tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Daniel berulang kali mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Ini dikarenakan anak semata wayangnya itu tengah merajuk. Anaknya mogok bicara, dan mogok makan seharian. Jika Ibunya tau habislah dia, Ibunya akan jadi wanita yang sangat menyeramkan jika sudah menyangkut cucu kesayangannya itu.

 ** _Puukk_**

Daniel berjengit kaget, saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang menepuk pudaknya. Daniel menghela napas lega, saat tau siapa yang menepuk pundaknya. Dia adalah Jung Jaehyun, sahabatnya sejak kecil.

" _Hyung_... Daehwi sudah tidur, kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku pulang dulu" Pria itu- Jaehyun mencoba menenangkan Daniel yang masih terlihat uring-uringan.

Daniel menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Jaehyun. Untung ada Jaehyun, jika tidak, dia yakin anaknya itu anak mogok makan berhari-hari. Jika hanya mogok bicara, Daniel tidak masalah, tapi ini mogok makan. Dia takut anak manjanya itu jatuh sakit.

"Terima kasih Jae, kau selalu membantuku. Aku tidak tau apa jadinya jika tidak ada kau, aku yakin Daehwi akan terus mogok makan" Daniel berujar lelah.

"Tak usah berterima kasih, _hyung_. Daehwi sudah ku anggap sebagai anakku sendiri"

"Ya, baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan, sampaikan salamku untuk Taeyong _hyung_ "

"Oke... _hyung_... tidakkah kau harus mencarikan ibu untuk Daehwi?" Jaehyun berujar dengan hati-hati.

Daniel terdiam, ini bukan pertama kalinya Jaehyun mengatakan hal ini. Dia ingin, dia sangat ingin mecarikan Daehwi seorang Ibu. Akan tetapi, hati kecilnya masih tetap ingin mencari tau keberadaan ibu kandung Daehwi, ia masih tidak mengerti, mengapa Ibu Daehwi tidak meminta dirinya untuk bertanggung jawab, melainkan malah melahirkan Daehwi, dan menyerahkan Daehwi kepadanya, dan menyembunyikan dirinya entah dimana.

"Akan aku pikirkan nanti" Daniel menjawab singkat.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu _hyung_. aku pulang dulu"

Daniel merungkan kata-kata Jaehyun barusan. Daniel akui, dia memang membutuhkan seorang pendamping hidup. Pendamping yang bisa mendengarkan keluh kesahnya, Pendamping yang bisa mengimbangi sikap manja anak tunggalnya.Tapi Daniel sudah bertekad, akan mencari Ibu kandung Daehwi, dia akan membawa nya untuk Daehwi.

Daniel terus dihantui rasa bersalah. Setiap kali melihat Daehwi, dia akan teringat pada kesalahan masa lalunya. Kesalahannya yang sudah meniduri seseorang disaat ia mabuk berat, yang bahkan wajahnya saja dia tidak tau.

"Semua ini membuatku pusing, apa ini caramu untuk menghukumku Tuhan, jika kau ingin menghukum, hukum saka aku, jangan putraku" Keluh Daniel frustrasi.

Daniel beranjak dari duduknya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar sang putra.

Daniel masuk kekamar putra nya dengan perlahan, dia mendudukkan diri nya di sisi kiri tempat tidur Daehwi. Daniel tersenyum kecil, melihat cara tidur putra nya. Daehwi orang yang sangat rapi, bahkan saat tidur pun dia masih tetap rapi.

Berbanding balik dengannya yang tidak bisa diam saat tidur. Daniel sangat penasaran bagaimana rupa Ibu dari anaknya ini. Pasti dia orang yang cantik, sehingga anaknya bisa secantik dan seimut ini.

" _Good night sweety Daddy_ menyayangimu" Daniel mengecup lama kening putranya.

 **TBC**

 **NOTE;**

 **HELLO ヽ()/**

 **Bertemu lagi dengan ff tidak berfaedah ini kkk~ maafin kalo ada typo dan kawan-kawan ya hehe...**

 **review nya dong, biar aku makin semangat lanjutinnya :D**

 **guys btw, aku pengen buat grup NielHwang di WA... ada yang minat gabung? biar kita bisa sharing-sharing tentang NielHwang gitu hehe... kalo kalian mau silahkan pm nomer hp kalian oke :)**

see you nexk chapter *

 _2017-1214_


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle;** My Love

 **Cast;** Kang Daniel, Hwang Minhyun, Bae Jinyoung, Lee Daehwi

 **Support Cast;** Choi Minki, Im Youngmin, Takada Kenta, Kim Sanggyun, Kim Jonghyun, Ha Sungwoon, Ong Seongwoo, Yoon Jisung, Kang Dongho, and others.

 ** _Sebelumnya saya mau peringatin, kalo ini FF NielHwang, so yang nggak suka jangan maksain baca, okay :) jadilah pembaca yang cerdas :)_**

 **-my love-**

 ** _Seo_** ** _ul_ November 2012 **

Minhyun mengusap dahinya yang meneteskan peluh tanpa henti. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi ditaman yang tidak sengaja dilewatinya. Ini adalah hari ke lima Minhyun mencari pekerjaan, namun belum ada satupun pekerjaan yang didapatnya.

Yah, Minhyun bertekad akan mencari pekerjaan. Dia sudah terlalu banyak menyusahkan Sungwoon, dia tidak mau menyusahkan Sungwoon lebih banyak lagi.

Maka dari itu dia bertekad mencari pekerjaan. Agar Sungwoon tidak terbebani olehnya, walaupun Sungwoon selalu berkata dia tidak merasa direpotkan, tapi tetap saja dia merasa tidak enak.

"Aku harus mencari pekerjaan kemana lagi" Lirih Minhyun.

"Minhyun _Hyung_ "

Minhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah samping kirinya, saat ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Dia tersenyum saat tau siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Yongguk, apa kabar?"

"Aku... Baik, _hyung_ "

"Ah... Syukurlah kalo begitu" Minhyun tersenyum.

"Kau... tidak ingin menanyakan hal lain _hyung_?"

"Hal lain? Hal apa Yongguk? aku rasa tidak ada"

"Kang Daehwi" Yongguk berujar singkat.

Minhyun menegang saat Yongguk menyebutkan nama anaknya, dia mengulas senyum kecut. "Dia pasti baik-baik saja kan? 'Dia' pasti mengurusnya dengan baik 'kan?" Minhyun berujar lirih. Dia meremas map yang sedari tadi ias pegang.

"Ya... Daehwi baik-baik saja _hyung_ , sangat baik. 'Dia' dan keluarganya mengurus anakmu dengan baik mereka sangat menyayangi Daehwi"

Minhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yongguk. Dia sangat lega mengetahui mereka menerima anaknya dengan baik.

"Terima kasih Yongguk. Jika tidak ada kau, aku tidak tau bagaimana nasib Daehwi" Minhyun berujar tulus.

"Tak apa _hyung,_ aku senang membantumu. Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau kemana hyung? kenapa rapi sekali?"

"Aku mencari pekerjaan Yongguk"

"Pekerjaan?"

"Yah, pekerjaan... aku tidak mungkin terus membebani Sungwoon _hyung_ terus-menerus. Dia sudah banyak aku repotkan, apalagi sekarang ada Jinyoung yang harus aku tanggung"

"Hah... Iya kau benar _hyung_ , bagaimanapun kau sudah mempunyai Jinyoung sebagai tanggung jawabmu" Yongguk membenarkan.

"Maka dari itu, aku mencari pekerjaan Yongguk"

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkannya _Hyung_?"

"Belum, aku sudah mencari pekerjaan kesana kemari, tapi belum dapat juga" Jawab Minhyun lesu.

"Apa kau... tidak mau kembali berkerja di _miracle_ lagi?" Yongguk bertanya hati-hati.

"Tidak Yongguk, tempat itu hanya akan mengingatkanku pada malam itu" Minhyun berujar lirih.

Yongguk mengangguk tanda mengerti, bagaimanapun, dia tau benar apa yang terjadi, dan apa menimpa Minhyun satu Tahun yang lalu.

"Ah! _hyung_! aku ingat _Caffe_ milik orang tua temanku sedang membutuhkan karyawan, apa kau mau berkerja disana _hyung_?"

"Benarkah itu? Aku mau Yongguk, bisa kau tolong aku tunjukkan tempatnya?"

"Ya, _hyung_ , ayo!" Yongguk berujar semangat.

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan santai menuju _Caffé_ milik orang tua sahabat Yongguk. Mereka jalan berjalan dengan santai, diselingi obrolan ringan.

 **-my love-**

Minhyun memasuki apartment yang ditempatinya bersama Sungwoon. Dia menyapukan padangannya diseluruh ruangan. Semua lampu diruangan sudah dimatikan, hanya satu lampu yang dibiarkan menyala. Lampu yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan, yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dan dapur.

Minhyun melirik kearah kamar Sungwoon, kamarnya sudah gelap. Sungwoon sudah tidur.

Minhyun mengela napas lelah, Sungwoon masih marah padanya. Sungwoon _Hyung_ nya tetap tidak mau bicara padanya. Dia tau kesalahannya sangat fatal, mungkin _hyung_ nya tidak akan mau memaafkannya.

" _Hyung_... Maafkan aku, suatu saat nanti aku akan membawa Daehwi untukmu... Untuk sekarang biarkan Daehwi bersama Ayahnya"

Minhyun langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya dan buah hatinya. Dia membuka pintu kamar dengan perlahan, takut membangunkan Jinyoung. Minhyun menatap Jinyoung dengan sendu. Jinyoung dan Daegwi benar-benar mirip. Mereka kembar identik, bedanya hanya Jinyoung sedikit tampan, dan Daehwi yang lebi ke imut.

"Sayang... kau tampan seperti papamu"

Minhyun mengulas senyum kecil dibibir tipisnya. Dia tidak boleh lemah hanya karena Daehwi tidak bersama mereka. Dia masih punya Jinyoung, satu-satunya alasan untuk dia bertahan hidup. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Daehwi, 'dia' pasti bisa mengurus, dan mendidik Daehwi dengan baik. Hanya masalah waktu, hanya menunggu saat itu tiba, dan mereka bisa berkumpul bersama.

"Mama berjanji, suatu saat nanti, Mama akan membawa adikmu untuk tinggal bersama kita sayang... Hanya kita bertiga, hanya kita bertiga, dan tidak ada yang lain"

Minhyun menciumi pipi, dan kening anaknya lama. Setetes airmata jatuh hingga mengenai pipi Jinyoung. Minhyun berjanji, suatu saat nanti dia pasti akan mengambil Daehwi kembali. Pasti... Jika Tuhan memberinya kesempatan untuk mengambil Daehwi, dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang diberikan itu.

 **-my love-**

 ** _Seoul_ Juli 2017**

Minhyun tersenyum kecil melihat benda yang berada di tangannya. Dua buah kalung liontin yang masing-masing didalamnya terdapat foto Jinyoung, dan Daehwi. Dia bersyukur mengetahui akun SNS ayah si Kembar, jadi dia bisa mengambil foto Daehwi secara diam-diam. Dan, kalung itu dia beli sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk kedua anak kembarnya.

Yah... Kurang dari satu bulan lagi, kedua buah hatinya akan berusia lima tahun.

Walaupun Daehwi tidak bersamanya, tapi Minhyun tidak pernah melupakannya. Terbukti, dengan Minhyun yang setiap tahun tidak pernah lupa memberikan kado, dan ucapan selamat ulang tahun, walaupun dalam bentuk kartu ucapan.

Selama empat tahun ini, Minhyun tidak benar-benar melepaskan perhatiannya pada Daehwi. Dia sering melihat Daehwi secara diam-diam. Terimakasih kepada Yongguk, yang telah memberinya alamat lengkap Ayah si kembar. Sehingga, dia masih bisa melihat Daehwi. Walaupun hanya dari jauh, itu sudah cukup untuk Minhyun.

"Mama~"

Minhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah pintu kamarnya. Dia terkekeh kecil saat melihat Jinyoung yang begitu imut saat bangun tidur. Dengan rambut yang acak-acakan, Dan mata yang setengah terpejam. Minhyun menyembunyikan liontin yang dipegangnya lalu, menghampiri Jinyoung yang masih setia berdiri didepan kamarnya.

Minhyun mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Jinyoung, dia merapikan rambut Jinyoung yang berantakkan.

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Mama Jinyoungie lapar~"

Minhyun terkekeh geli melihat anaknya. Jinyoung yang hanya bersikap manja kepadanya, andaikan Yongmin tau, Minhyun yakin, dia pasti akan sangat histeris. Karena selama ini Yongmin lah yang sering protes dengan sifat pendiam Jinyoung jika dengan orang lain.

"Baiklah sayang... Jinyoungie mandi dulu okey, mama akan menyiapkan sarapan"

"Siap boss!" Jinyoung berujar sambil berlari menuju kamarnya.

Sedangkan Minhyun langsung memulai aktifitasnya, memasakkan anak manjanya itu sarapan, agar anak itu tidak merengek, menyebut kata lapar.

Pagi ini dikediaman _Kang's family_ tidak ada yang berubah, sama seperti pagi-pagi biasanya. Penuh dengan keributan, penyebabnya siapa lagi kalau bukan cucu semata wayang Kang Siwoon, dan Kang Heechul. Para maid tergopoh-gopoh, mengejar Daehwi yang tidak mau memakai baju sekolah.

"Tuan muda ayo pakai baju dulu, nanti tuan muda masuk angin" Ujar bibi Lee yang sudah mulai lelah.

Wajar saja, diusianya yang sudah memasukki kepala empat. Tentu tenaganya sudah tidak sama seperti waktu masih muda.

"Tidak mau! Daewi tidak mau Cekolah!"

Daniel menghela napas lelah, tiada pagi tanpa keributan. Itu sudah menjadi rutinitas pagi. Semua maid akan berlarian mengejar Daehwi yang tidak mau memakai baju sekolah.

"Hey, _Princess_ "

Daehwi mendadak menghentikan kegiatan berlarinya, saat mendengar suara sang ayah memanggil. Jangan heran, walaupun Daehwi laki-laki, tapi Daniel terbiasa memperlakukan Daehwi seperti anak perempuan. Apalagi dengan wajah cantiknya itu.

" _Daddy_!!! Daewi tidak mau cekolah" Daehwi berujar sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Daniel mendekat kearah Daehwi, dia mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan anak manjanya itu. Daniel mencubit dengan gemas hidung Daehwi, membuat anak itu meringis.

"Kenapa _princess_ nya _Daddy_ tidak mau sekolah?"

"Teman-teman Daewi punya _Mommy_ , Daewi tidak punya. Mereka sering mengejek Daewi _Dadd,_ mereka bilang Daewi anak batu" Daehwi berujar dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Daniel terdiam mendengar ucapan anaknya. Selama ini dia tidak pernah tau apa yang dialami anaknya disekolah. Karena, selama ini yang mengantar jemput Daehwi sekolah adalah Jaehyun, atau Ibunya. Karena Daniel kerja selalu dari pagi hingga malam hari. Dan sekarang, Jaehyun sedang ada pekerjaan diluar kota. Dan ibunua sedang menemani Ayahnya ke belgia, untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan mereka disana.

"Hey... dengar _D_ _addy_ , bukankah Daehwi ingin bertemu _Mommy_? bagaimana Daehwi ingin bertemu _Mommy_ , jika Daehwi tidak mau sekolah? ...Daehwi mau jadi anak bodoh? Daehwi tau? _Mommy_ tidak suka dengan anak bodoh , ah! _Mommy_ nya Daehwi juga tidak suka dengan anak yang nakal"

"Beanarkah itu _Dadd_? _Mommy_ tidak cuka anak nakal, dan bodoh?" Daehwi bertanya penasaran.

Daniel mengangkat Daehwi kedalam gedongannya. Dia berjalan menuju kamar putra semata wayangnya. "Benar sayang _Mommy_ Daehwi tak suka anak yang nakal, dan bodoh" Dabiel menurunkan Daehwi dari gendongannya, setelah mereka sampai di kamar Daehwi, kamar yang didominasi warna pastel, warna kesukaan Daewhi.

"Jadi... Kalau Daehwi tidak nakal, dan tidak bodoh, _Mommy_ akan datang _D_ _add_?" Daehwi berujar semangat.

Daniel mendadak diam saat mendengar ucapan Daehwi, hatinya terasa dihujam dengan pedang tak kasat mata. Mengapa Tuhan memberikan hukuman seberat ini kepadanya. Tidak... jika hukuman itu hanya untuknya dia akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Tapi mengapa, anaknya juga harus menanggung akibat perbuatannya di masalalu. Daehwi masih terlalu kecil untuk semua ini.

Anak seusia Daehwi masih membutuhkan seorang Ibu, tapi akibat kesalahannya dimasalalu, Ibunya bahkan tidak mau menunjukkan dirinya. Daniel tau, Ibu Daehwi tidak benar-benar melepaskan anaknya. Terbukti dengan kado, dan ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang selalu dikirim setiap tahunnya.

"DADDY!"

Daniel terkesiap saat mendengar teriakan cempreng anaknya. Dia memusatkan perhatiannya pada Daehwi yang tengah cemberut karena merasa diabaikan olehnya.

"Ya, sayang, ada apa?"

Daehwi menangkup kedua pipi sang ayah menggunakan tangan mungilnya " _Daddy_ bengong, _Daddy_ cedang mikirkan apa?"

Daniel tersenyum kecil, anaknya ini kadang menjadi menyebalkan, dengan tingkah manjanya, tetapi terkadang bisa menjadi dewasa, dan keibuan seperti sekarang "Tidak sayang... tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo sini _Daddy_ kancingkan seragammu, setelah itu kita sarapan _Daddy_ tidak mau kau telat"

"Ciap bocc!"

Daniel terkekeh mendengar ucapan cadel Daehwi. Dia heran mengapa Daehwi tidak bisa menyebutkan huruf 'S' tapi lancar mengucapkan huruf 'R'

Selesai mengancingkan seragam sekolah Daehwi. Daniel, dan Daehwi bergegas untuk sarapan. Dia tidak mau terlambat untuk mengantar Daehwi sekolah. Karena Jaehyun sedang berada diluar kota, jadi untuk pertama kalinya, dia akan mengantar Daehwi hari ini.

 **-TBC-**

 **NOTE;**

 **Seharusnya ini di post kemaren, tapi kalian tau kan dunia hiburan korea lagi berduka saat ini. sampe sekarang aku masih nggak percaya kalo Jjong udah nggak ada :') tapi yaudah, mungkin udah takdir, semua udah digarisin masing-masing.**

 **Makasih buat kalian yang udah baca, fav, follow sama review di semua FF aku. Review dari kalian tuh moodboster banget :') bikin aku semangat ngetiknya, dan... soal ff ini, FF kalo buat masa lalunya bakal maju mundur, jadi buat yang baca perhatiin ya, jangan entar jadi nggak nyambung :D**

 **oke see you next chap, review nya jangan lupa dear**

 **baca juga FF aku yang lainnya yah**

 **-Don't Know**

 **-Something Unexpected-**

 **-Kang's Family** **The series**

 _2017-20-2017_


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle** ; My Love

 **Cast** ; Kang Daniel, Hwang Minhyun, Bae Jinyoung, Lee Daehwi

 **Support Cast** ; Choi Minki, Im Youngmin, Takada Kenta, Kim Sanggyun, Kim Jonghyun, Ha Sungwoon, Ong Seongwoo, Yoon Jisung, Kang Dongho, and others.

 ** _Sebelumnya saya mau peringatin, kalo ini FF NielHwang, so yang nggak suka jangan maksain baca, okay :) jadilah pembaca yang cerdas :)_**

 **ooo**

 ** _Seoul_ November 2012**

Yongguk, sekarang tengah berada didepan _apartment_ yang ditinggali oleh Ayah Daehwi-Kang Daniel- Ia menghembuskan napas berkali-kali untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. Dia tidak tau harus bagaimana jika nanti Daniel bertanya macam-macam. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, bagaimana jika Daniel tidak percaya? Ya... Yang pasti Daniel tidak akan mungkin percaya begitu saja. Pastinya akan sulit untuk membuat Daniel percaya.

Yongguk menghela napas sekali lagi. Ia melirik Daehwi sedang tertidur lelap didalam gendongannya. Senyum manis terukir di bibir kucingnya. Yongguk mengecup pipi Daehwi sekilas, lalu dengan mantap memencet bel apartment Daniel.

Satu menit Yongguk menunggu, pintu apartment akhirnya dibuka oleh Daniel. Dapat ia lihat Daniel yang mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat ia yang datang dengan seorang bayi didalam gendongannya.

"Yongguk, kau membawa bayi siapa?" Daniel bertanya bingung.

"Danik, setidaknya biarkan aku masuk dulu dan menidurkan Daehwi dengan nyaman, aku akan jelaskan semuanya didalam." Yongguk tersenyum lega saat melihat Daniel yang mengangguk, anak itu menggeser tubuh besarnya mempersilahkan Yongguk masuk.

"Tidurkan saja anak itu dikamarku" Daniel menunjuk kamar yang tauh dari ruang tamu.

Yongguk mengangguk, ia melangkahkan kakinya kekamar Daniel. Yongguk menidurkan Daehwi keatas kasur Daniel dengan sangat hati-hati, takut membangunkan Daehwi yang sedang terlelap. Yongguk menciumi wajah Daehwi sebentar, lalu ia kembali ke ruang tamu apartment Daniel.

"Jadi... Apa yang akan kau jelaskan tentang anak itu?" Daniel bertanya sesaat setelah Yongguk keluar dari kamar miliknya. Yongguk menghela napas gusar, ia bingung harus memulai dari mana. Ia duduk dengan gelisah, membuat Daniel mengernyitkan dahi karena bingung dengan tingkah laku nya.

"Yongguk... Aku menunggu penjelasanmu." Desak Daniel tak sabaran.

"Sabar, Niel... Akan aku jelaskan," Yongguk berujar sarkastik. "Oke... Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya, apa kau... Ingat dengan kejadian kurang lebih saat hampir dua tahun yang lalu saat kau mengunjungi Miracle club? Tidak, lebih tepatnya saat perayaan kelulusan kita" Yongguk bertanya hati-hati.

Alis Daniel mengerut bingung, ia menatap Yongguk penuh tanya. " _Miracle club_? Kejadian yang mana? Kita sering mengunjungi _Miracle club_ , dan juga... Aku tidak benar-benar mengingat kejadian pada saat kita kelulusan."

" _One Night Stand_..." Yongguk sengaja menjedah kalimatnya, ia ingin melihat reaksi Daniel, anak itu terlihat menegang saat ia menyebutkan kata _One Night Stand._ Ia menatap Yongguk dengan gugup. "Kau ingat bukan? Saat kau bangun dari tidur- tidak atau lebih tepatnya mabuk, kau terbangun di hotel, dan... Kau menghabiskan malam panas bersama seseorang?" Yongguk melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia berujar sambil terus menatap kearah Daniel.

"Jangan berbelit-belit Kim Yongguk! Katakan saja langsung" Daniel berujar datar, sepertinya dia mulai menangkap arah pembicaraan mereka kemana.

Yongguk tersenyum sinis, ia menegakkan tubuhnya menatap Daniel tak kalah datar. "Oke... Aku akan mengatakannya secara langsung. Jadi... Singkat cerita, orang yang kau tiduri itu hamil, dan anak yang aku bawa tadi- Daehwi- dia adalah anakmu" Yongguk berujar tenang. Namun ia menggertakan giginya saat melihat Daniel yang malah terkekeh, seolah menganggap ini adalah lelucon yang patut ditertawakan.

"Jangan membual Kim Yongguk! Kau yakin itu benar-benar anakku? Bisa saja kan dia hanya mengaku-ngaku, untuk mendapatkan uang ku, dan juga... Apa dia orang baik-baik? siapa tau juga ia hanya seorang pelacur di _Miracle Club_." Daniel berujar remeh. Dan selanjutnya ia tersungkur ke lantai, karena Yongguk yang menghantam wajahnya dengan sangat kuat. Darah mengalir dari hidungnya, ia bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Yongguk yang tenang, namun terselip emosi disana.

"Kau... Dan mulutmu itu sama saja. Sama-sama busuk Kang Daniel, aku tau kau memang seorang bajingan dan brengsek. Tapi aku tidak tau kau bisa berfikiran serendah itu pada Ibu dari anakmu! Kau tidak tau apa-apa Niel... Kau tidak tau penderitaan apa yang ia alami selama mengandung anakmu! Dan sekarang... kau dengan mudahnya mengatakan hal sekejam itu! Jika dia pelacur yang gila uang, ia pasti sudah memerasmu untuk uang! Dan juga besar kemungkinan ia akan menggugurkan anakmu... Kau tau betul apa maksudku Tuan muda Kang yang terhormat. 'Nama baik adalah segala-galanya' bagi keluarga besar Kang," Yongguk menekankan kaliamat terakhirnya.

Daniel terdiam, ia masih pada posisi yang sama. Teduduk di lantai, ia memegangi hidungnya yang masih mengeluarkan darah, akibat pukulan Yongguk yang tidak main-main.

"Yongguk... Apa yang kau katakan itu benar?" Daniel berujar pelan. Ia menatap Yongguk dengan pandangan kosong, pernyataan Yongguk barusan seolah menghujamnya dengan pedang tak kasat mata. Nyawanya seolah dicabut paksa dari tubuhnya, dia tidak tau jika perbuatan bejatnya, bisa membuat seseorang menderita.

"Niel... Aku tidak mungkin berbohong, kita berteman bukan satu, atau dua tahun Niel. Kau tau betul bagaimana sifatku"

Daniel tersenyum miris. "Aku harus bagaimana Yongguk" Daniel berujar hampa, ia memandang Yongguk dengan pandangan tidak fokus.

"Kau... Hanya perlu mengurusnya dengan baik Niel, Ibu dari anakmu tidak meminta apa-apa. Ia hanya minta, kau mengurus Daehwi dengan baik. Didik Daehwi dengan benar, jadikan dia anak yang baik. Besarkan dia dengan kasih sayang, karena... ia pun ' _melakukan hal yang sama_ ' bukan hanya kau yang mengurus Daehwi, bukan hanya kau yang menjadi orang tua. Karena... Ibu Daehwi juga mempunyai tanggung jawab yang sama, mengurus... dan membesarkan... _hyung_ Daehwi"

"Kau- APA?!" Daniel melotot, ia menatap Yongguk dengan mata membulat karena kaget.

Yongguk tersenyum saat Daniel menyadari kalimat terakhirnya. Ia mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Daniel, Yongguk mengusap punggung Daniel. "Kau tidak hanya punya Daehwi, Niel. Kau masih punya satu anak lagi. Oke... Untuk yang satu ini memang Ibu Daehwi tidak mengizinkan aku memberitahumu, tapi aku rasa... Kau harus tau, kau harus tau... Bahwa kau bukan hanya menjadi ayah dari satu orang anak. Kau, mempunyai dua orang anak Niel."

"Mereka... Kembar?" Daniel mendongak menatap Yongguk.

"Ya... Mereka kembar" Yongguk tersenyum.

"Yongguk... Bisa kau pertemukan aku dengan Ibu Daehwi" Daniel berujar penuh harap.

"Tidak, Niel. Aku tidak bisa mempertemukan kau, dan Ibu Daehwi. Lebih tepatnya, Ibu Daehwi yang tidak mau bertemu denganmu. Jika tuhan mengizinkan, suatu saat nanti takdir yang akan mempertemukan kalian, dan... Ini juga atas permintaan Ibu Daehwi, ia memohon agar aku merahasiakan identitasnya"

Daniel mengangguk faham, ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Menghiraukan darah yang membekas di sekitar wajahnya, ia berdiri dan berjalan kearah kamarnya. Ia menghela napas sebentar, sebelum membuka knop pintu kamarnya. Setelah mengatur napasnya, Daniel membuka pintu kamarnya secara perlahan. Daniel mendekati kasurnya, yang disitu ada Daehwi yang sedang tertidur nyenyak.

Daniel memperhatikan ' _anaknya_ ' dalam diam, tak lama setelahnya, ia dapat melihat kelopak mata ' _anaknya_ ' perlahan-lahan terbuka, menampakkan sepasang iris kembar yang menatapnya dengan polos. Seketika, airmatanya mengalir tanpa di perintah, ia mendongak, menghalau airmatanya agar tidak terjatuh dan mengenai Daehwi.

"Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku dan segala kebejatanku membuat kau, dan Ibumu menderita." Daniel berujar parau, Daniel menggenggam tangan mungil Daehwi dengan lembut, seolah mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh ayahnya, Daehwi juga balas menggenggam jari telunjuk Daniel walaupun tidak erat. Dan itu sukses membuat Daniel makin terisak, ia menciumi seluruh wajah 'anaknya' dan tak henti mengucapkan kata maaf.

Yongguk menyeka airmatanya yang mengalir dengan satu tangan. Ia tersenyum haru melihat pemandangan didepannya, ia menggenggam erat ponsel yang sedari tadi merekam kejadian barusan. Yongguk akan memberikan rekaman ini pada Minhyun. Ya... Setidaknya, Minhyun tidak perlu khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya, Daehwi disini akan baik-baik saja. Yongguk tau, Daniel bukan orang bejat. Dia dibesarkan dengan dilingkungan yang keras, ayahnya mengajarkan ia untuk bertanggung jawab dalam setiap hal yang ia perbuat.

"Nik... Setidaknya bersihkan dulu darah yang mengalir dari hidungmu. Kau bisa membuat wajah Daehwi kotor dengan darah itu." Yongguk berujar dari ambang pintu kamar Daniel.

Daniel menoleh, ia menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya, kau benar... Bisa tolong bantu aku membersihkannya." Daniel beranjak dari posisinya, ia melepaskan secara perlahan jarinya yang digenggam oleh Daehwi.

"Nik, beri bantal disekitar Daehwi, dia sedang belajar tengkurap. nanti dia bisa jatuh jika tidak ada penmbatasnya." Yongguk memberitahu pada Daniel, yang dituruti oleh anak itu. Ia meletakkan bantal disegala sisi tempat tidurnya. Memerangkap Daehwi yang berada di tengah-tengah tempat tidur.

"Sayang, tunggu disini oke. Jangan nakal, _Daddy_ akan segera kembali." Daniel mengajak Daehwi berbicara, yang hanya dibalas tatapan polos oleh anak itu. Membuat Daniel tersenyum gemas.

Yongguk melihat itu dalam diam, bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis; Selanjutnya, ia keluar dari kamar Daniel, yang diikuti oleh Daniel di belakangnya.

"Yongguk, kau harus membantuku menjelaskan pada Ibu dan Ayahku." Daniel berujar tiba-tiba disela-sela Yongguk membersihkan hidungnya.

Yongguk mendengus, ia tau pasti akan kembali direpotkan. Kalau direpotkan Minhyun dia tidak masalah, karena dia memang sangat senang membantu Minhyun. Dan juga... Minhyun memang patut dibantu. Tapi jika yang meminta bantuan itu Daniel, tentunya itu tidak akan gratis. Yongguk menyeringai, dia bisa memanfaatkan Kang _Choding_ satu ini.

"Baiklah... Tapi aku tidak mau kalau hanya cuma-cuma."

"Ya! Yang benar saja kau ini, perhitungan sekali dengan teman sendiri." Daniel berteriak kesal.

"Yah! Kang _Choding_! Jika kau berteriak seperti itu, anakmu bisa kena serangan jantung." Yongguk menggeplak kepala Daniel, membuat anak itu berteriak tidak terima.

"Itu sakit bodoh!"

"Masa bodo." Yongguk berujar cuek.

"Tsk... Oke, aku akan menuruti apapun permintaanmu, tapi bantu aku menjelaskan semua ini dengan Ayah dan Ibuku." Daniel berujar dengan nada memohon.

Yongguk menyeringai, "Naaahh... Itu baru deal, baiklah... Aku akan membantu menjelaskan pada paman dan bibi Kang." Yongguk berujar mantap. Membuat Daniel mendengus tak suka.

"Nik, aku harap kau berubah, berhenti bermain wanita, berhenti melakukan _O_ _ne night stand_. Kau sudah punya Daehwi sekarang, kau sudah menjadi seorang Ayah. Aku harap Kau bisa bertanggung jawab Niel. Aku mohon, lakukan apa yang diinginkan Ibu Daehwi" Yongguk berujar sesaat setelah ia selesai mengobati hidung Daniel, ia menggenggam tangan Daniel dengan lembut.

Daniel menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa yang berada dibelakangnya, ia menutup wajahnya dengan satu lengan, "Aku... Akan aku coba." Daniel berujar tak yakin.

 **ooo**

 ** _Seoul_** **Agustus 2017**

Minhyun berjalan dengan santai menuju kesekolah Jinyoung. Bibirnya tak henti mengulas senyum manis. Ia saat ini sangat bahagia, bagaimana tidak, hari ini putra kesayangannya -Hwang Jinyoung- genap berusia lima tahun. Hari ini Minhyun sengaja mengambil libur, karena ia akan mengajak Jinyoung jalan-jalan seharian. Teman-teman di caffé tempat ia berkerja juga sudah menyiapkan pesta kejutan untuk Jinyoung. Jadi, sepulang dari jalan-jalan nanti, Minhyun tidak akan langsung mengajak Jinyoung pulang kerumah, melainkan ke cafe tempat ia berkerja.

Minhyun sangat bersyukur, karena teman-teman ditempat ia berkerja, termasuk boss nya -Yoon Jisung- juga sangat menyayangi Jinyoung. Mereka semua sudah menganggap Jinyoung sebagai anak mereka sendiri. Ya... Walaupun mereka terkadang dibuat naik darah karena sifat Jinyoung yang pendiam, dan cuek ini. Tapi mereka tetap menyayangi Jinyoung.

Langkah kaki Minhyun memelan, saat ia sudah dekat dengan sekolah Jinyoung. Minhyun mengernyit saat tidak mendapati Jinyoung ditaman tempat biasa anaknya itu menunggu. Minhyun menyapukan pandangannya ke segala arah untuk mencari Jinyoung. Pandangannya terhenti pada taman yang berseberangan dengan sekolah Jinyoung. Ia menajamkan pengelihatannya, saat melihat siluet anak kecil mirip Jinyoung yang sedang menangis, dengan satu orang dewasa yang sepertinya sedang menenangkan anak itu.

Lama Minhyun memperhatikan mereka, sesaat setelahnya ia membolakan matanya, saat menyadari, bahwa anak kecil yang tengah menangis itu memang benar-benar Jinyoung. Minhyun berlari dengan cepat menghampiri Jinyoung, ia nyaris saja teserempet kendaraan mobil yang sedang lewat karena menyebrang tiba-tiba. Setelah meminta maaf dengan pengendara mobil tersebut, Minhyun kembali ke tujuan awalnya. Ia dengan cepat menghampiri Jinyoung, dan menarik anak itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Mama!" Jinyoung memeluk Minhyun dengan erat, tangisnya semakin menjadi saat Minhyun mencoba menenangkannya.

"Ya! Kau siapa?! Beraninya kau memeluk keponakanku seperti itu?!" bentak seseorang yang Minhyun yakini membuat Jinyoung menangis itu,

Minhyun memperhatikan orang tersebut dengan seksama, sepertinya ia laki-laki, tapi... Oh, dia sedang hamil. Minhyun menghela napas sebentar guna meredakann emosinya. Seseorang di hadapannya ini tengah hamil besar, ia tidak mau balas membentak orang yang sedang hamil. "Maaf tuan, tapi anda yang siapa? Dia anak ku, dia Hwang Jinyoung anak ku" Minhyun berujar sambil tersenyum, Minhyun mencoba berbicara setenang mungkin.

"Ya! Dia keponakanku, dia Kang Daehwi keponakanku. Jangan mengaku-ngaku! Kau tau, aku bisa melaporkanmu pada polisi sekarang juga, karena mencoba menculik keponakanku" lelaki didepan Minhyun berujar tak terima, ia yakin jika itu adalah keponakannya, Daehwi.

Minhyun membeku, dia... tidak salah dengar 'kan? Seseorang dihadapannya menyebutkan nama Kang Daehwi, dan... Keponakan... Jantung Minhyun berdetak tak beraturan, keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari dahinya. "A-apa? Apa yang kau bilang barusan?" Minhyun tergagap. Ia berharap ia salah mendengar.

"Apa kau tuli?! Aku bilang kau siapa? Kenapa kau seenaknya memeluk keponakanku seperti itu!" lelaki yang tersebut semakin emosi.

"Bu-bukan yang itu, ka-kau menyebutkan nama seseorang tadi"

Lelaki itu mendengus, ia menatap nyalang pada Minhyun. "Kang Daehwi, dia keponakanku! Yang ada dipelukanmu itu keponakanku" ujarnya sarkatik.

"Ka-kau salah orang tuan, dia anakku. anakku dia Hwang Jinyoung, bukan Kang Daehwi" Minhyun berulang kali mengucapkan Jinyoung anakku bak sebuah mantra, pandangan Minhyun menjadi tidak fokus. Ia menatap lelaki didepannya dengan pandangan yang memburam karena airmata, membuat lelaki didepannya terheran karena melihat Minhyun yang tiba-tiba menangis.

"Ma-maaf tuan, anda benar-benar salah orang. Dia Hwang Jinyoung anakku, bukan Kang Daehwi. Aku permisi" Minhyun menggendong Jinyoung, lalu berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan taman. Menghiraukan lelaki yang tengah hamil tersebut meneriakinya dengan penuh emosi.

Daniel, saat ini ia tengah memeriksa laporan keuangan perusahaannya. Ia melirik Daehwi yang sedang _fokus_ bermain _games_ di laptopnya, Daniel terkekeh saat melihat ekspresi serius anaknya saat bermakn _games_. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, Daehwi benar-benar menggemaskan. Bibirnya mengerucut, karena terlalu serius bermain. Sungguh, hati kecil Daniel benar-benar penasaran bagaimana rupa Ibu Daehwi. Ia ingin cepat bertemu dengan Ibu Daehwi, dan kakak Daehwi. Daniel yakin, dia pasti orang yang sangat cantik, terbukti dengan paras Daehwi yang cantik dan imut disaat bersamaan.

Daniel sebenarnya ingin menanyakan perihal Ibu Daehwi kepada Yongguk. Namun, teman china nya itu sedang tidak berada di Korea. Ia kembali ke China saat Daehwi menginjak usia ke tiga karena Ibunya sakit. Dan sampai sekarang Daniel _lost contact_ dengan Yongguk.

 ** _Drrt drrt drrt_**

Daniel menghentikan aktivitasnya yang sedang memperhatikan Daehwi, saat mendengar ponselnya yang terletak di atas meja bergetar. Ia mengernyit, saat nama Kang Minki -kakak iparnya, istri dari Kang Dongho kakaknya- menelponnya. Seingatnya, Minki dan Dongho tadi keluar akan membelikan cake untuk ulang tahun Daehwi besok. Ya... Karena hari ulangtahun Daehwi hari ini (hari sabtu) Daniel memutuskan untuk merayakannya besok. Karena, ia sendiripun masih banyak pekerjaan hari ini, Ayah dan Ibunya juga baru hari ini akan pulang dari Belgia. Jaehyun juga, ia masih diluar kota karena urusan pekerjaan. Daniel tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa mereka. Daniel bisa saja meminta kakak iparnya untuk membantunya, tapi tidak mungkin, menilik kondisi kakak iparnya yang tengah hamil besar saat ini.

 ** _Drrt drrt drrt_**

Daniel tersadar dari lamunannya saat ponselnya kembali bergetar. Tanpa sadar ia melamun tadi. Daniel menghela napas sebentar, ia lalu menggeser icon hijau pada layar ponselnya.

"Ha-

 _"YA! KANG DANIEL BODOH! KENAPA LAMA SEKALI MENGANGKAT PANGGILANKU!" Minki berteriak sekuat tenaga dari seberang telpon. Samar-samar terdengar suara kakaknya -Dongho- yang sepertinya sedang menenangkan Minki_.

Daniel _refleks_ menjauhkan _ponsel_ dari telinganya, saat mendengar teriakan tiba-tiba dari kakak iparnya. Telinganya terasa berdengung, akibat mendapat serangan berupa teriakan itu secara tiba-tiba..

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" Daniel bertanya bingung.

 _"Ya! Bodoh! Apa kau tau, Daehwi di bawa seseorang tadi. Kenapa kau bisa sesantai ini disaat anakmu sedang berada ditangan orang lain!"_

"Tunggu, tunggu... Apa maksudnya, hyung? Daehwi sedang bersamaku saat ini. Ia sedang bermain _games_ , Daehwi sedang dikantorku"

 _"A-apa? Apa maksudmu, Niel? Jelas-jelas aku tadi melihat Daehwi" Kekeuh Minki._

Daniel makin mengernyitkan dahi, ia benar-benar bingung sekarang.

"Daehwi sedang bersamaku, _hyung_ "

 _"Tapi- tapi tadi anak itu sangat mirip dengan Daehwi, Niel. Sangat mirip tidak ada yang berbeda"_

" _Hyung_... Sebaiknya kalian kekantorku sekarang, kalian bisa lihat sendiri Daehwi sedang bermain _games_ , _hyung_ "

" _Oke_ , _oke_... Aku akan kekantormu sekarang. Kau sepertinya harus menjelaskan sesuatu Kang. Aku merada ada yang janggal."

Daniel mengangguk, walaupun ia tau anggukannya tidak akan terlihat oleh Minki. "Baiklah, aku tunggu" Daniel menjawab singkat.

"Aku tutup telponnya"

 ** _Pip_**

Selesai panggilan terputus, Daniel kembali melamun. Ia berfikir keras, bagaimana kakak iparnya bisa berkata Daehwi dibawa orang, sedangkan Daehwi jelas-jelas ada didalam satu ruangan yang sama dengannya. Daniel mengedikkan bahunya tak acuh, mungkin kakak iparnya itu salah lihat. Lama Daniel terdiam, ia memperhatikan Daehwi dengan _intense_. Tunggu! Kakak iparnya bilang anak itu sangat mirip dengan Daehwi? Jangan-jangan... Daniel mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Semoga apa yang ia fikirkan, memang benar adanya. Semoga ini bisa menjadi setitik petunjuk untuknya.

 _'Tuhan... Aku mohon... Untuk kali ini, tolong jangan halangi aku lagi. Aku mohon, biarkan aku bertemu dengan Ibu dan Kakak Daehwi. Biarkan aku menebus kesalahanku.' batinnya nelangsa_.

 **-TBC-**

 **Note;**

 **Hello**

 **masih adakah yang nungguin ff ini?/g. chap 4 is update yuhuuu... hayoooo sapa yang nungguin mereka ketemu? chap depan (mungkin) bakal ketemu mereka, tapi tergantung juga heheuh.**

 **oke jangan lupa review yah sayang-sayangku :) review kalian itu moodboster banget buat aku :) yang bikin aku semangat itu review dari kalian semua :)**

 **oke... aku bakal up lagi kalo review nya udah banyak wkwk... serakah? biarin :p**

 _see you next chapter :)_

 _2018-01-12_


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle** ; My Love

 **Cast** ; Kang Daniel, Hwang Minhyun, Bae Jinyoung, Lee Daehwi

 **Support Cast** ; Choi Minki, Im Youngmin, Takada Kenta, Kim Sanggyun, Kim Jonghyun, Ha Sungwoon, Ong Seongwoo, Yoon Jisung, Kang Dongho, and others.

 **Sebelumnya saya mau peringatin, kalo ini FF NielHwang, so yang nggak suka jangan maksain baca, okay :) jadilah pembaca yang cerdas :)**

 **ooo**

Minhyun sampai dirumah dengan perasaan takut yang luar biasa. Ia berjalan dari taman menuju kerumah dengan langkah yang sangat tergesah-gesah. Jinyoung yang berada di dalam gendongannya menjadi takut, namun tidak berani membuka suara. Minhyun nyaris menangis, saat ia beberapa kali salah memasukan angka password rumahnya. dengan tangan yang bergetar, Minhyun mencoba sekali lagi menekan angka _password_ rumahnya. Ia bisa bernapas lega, karena saat ini tidak salah lagi.

Setelah pintu terbuka, Minhyun dengan cepat masuk kedalam rumahnya, ia mendudukkan Jinyoung di sofa ruang tamu, "Jinyoungie, Mama minta Jinyoung telepon Mama Sungwoon ya sayang, minta Mama Sungwoon kemari. Mama sedang ingin sendiri, Jinyoungie jangan ganggu mama dulu ya sayang," Ujar Minhyun dengan suara bergetar. Ia tersenyum lega saat Jinyoung mengangguk tanpa banyak bertanya.

Setelah yakin Jinyoung menelpon Sungwoon, Minhyun langsung memasuki kamarnya. Minhyun jatuh terduduk dibalik pintu kamarnya, ia memeluk kedua lututnya, dan menangis dalam diam. Minhyun bingung, Minhyun kalut, Minhyun sangat takut 'orang itu' akan mengetahui keberadaannya, dan Jinyoung. Dan... Yang Minhyun takutkan 'dia' akan mengetahui bahwa Daehwi tidak sendiri. Minhyun takut 'dia' akan mengambil Jinyoung darinya.

"Tidak! Jinyoung anak ku! Dia tidak berhak mengambilnya, aku yang akan mengambil Daehwi darinya! Daehwi tunggu Mama sayang, Daehwi sebentar lagi bisa bersama Mama dan Jinyoung hyung." ujarnya dengan suara bergetar.

 ** _Tok tok tok_**

"Minhyun! Hey Minhyun! Buka pintunya, Min."

Minhyun bergegas menghapus Air mata nya, dia menepuk-nepuk beberapa kali pipinya, berharap Air mata nya berhenti mengalir. Menghela napas beberapa kali, Minhyun membuka pintu kamarnya.

Pemandangan pertama kali yang dilihatnya adalah, Jinyoung yang berada didalam gendongan Sungwoon. Dibelakangnya ada Taehyun -suami Sungwoon- yang sedang menggendong Seonho, anak mereka yang baru berusia Tiga tahun.

"Minhyun ada apa?! Kenapa Jinyoung menelpon ku sambil menangis? dia bilang ada orang yang tidak dia kenal memaksa untuk mengikutinya, Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Apa Jinyoung hampir di culik seseorang?" Sungwoon bertanya tak sabaran.

"Sayang tenanglah, bagaimana Minhyun bisa menjawab jika kau memberondongnya dengan banyak pertanyaan seperti itu." Taehyun mencoba menenangkan istrinya.

" _Hyung_ , sebaiknya kita ke ruang tamu saja, aku akan menceritakan semuanya," ujar Minhyun, yang diangguki oleh Sungwoon. Ia mengikuti Minhyun yang lebih dulu berjalan ke ruang tamu.

"Taehyun _hyung_ , tolong aku... Bisakah kau bawa Seonho dan Jinyoung bermain ke taman kompleks dulu , aku ingin berbicara serius dengan Sungwoon _hyung_ , ini tentang Jinyoung." berujar tak enak pada Taehyun.

"Iya sayang, tolong yah." Sungwoon membantu Minhyun membujuk suaminya.

Taehyun mengangguk faham, dia menuruti kata-kata Minhyun dan Sungwoon, mengajak Jinyoung dan Seonho bermain ke taman yang tak jauh dari taman kompleks.

"Minhyun, sekarang jelaskan padaku, sebenarnya ada apa?" Sungwoon bertanya khawatir.

" _Hyung_ , 'dia'... Sudah mengetahui keberadaanku dan Jinyoung, _hyung_." Minhyun berujar lirih, Air mata kembali menetes dali kedua mata indahnya.

"A-apa... Apa maksudmu Min? Aku tidak mengerti, ceritakan dengan jelas." tuntut Sungwoon.

Minhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, ia menghela napas sejenak lalu, mulai menceritakan kejadian saat ia melihat Jinyoung yang menangis, dan seseorang yang mengirah Jinyoung adalah Daehwi. Semuanya, tanpa terkecuali.

 ** _Hening_**

Setelah Minhyun menceritakan kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu, Sungwoon hanya bisa terdiam, ia bergitu terkejut mendengar cerita Minhyun. Dia tau, ini semua pasti akan terjadi, lambat laun Ayah Jinyoung pasti akan mengetahui keberadaan mereka.

Tapi, Sungwoon tidak menyangka akan secepat ini, walaupun yang bertemu dengan Jinyoung adalah bibinya. Tapi, Sungwoon yakin pasti mereka sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Ayah si kembar.

"Minhyun, aku fikir... Ini sudah saatnya kau keluar dari persembunyianmu," Ujar Sungwoon dengan lembut.

Minhyun tersentak mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Sungwoon. Dia menatap Sungwoon dengan nanar, " _Hyung_... Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak mau 'dia' mengambil anak-anak ku, _hyung_! Aku takut Jinyoung akan lebih memilih tinggal bersama Ayahnya, _hyung_." Minhyun menangis sesegukan. Sungwoon dengan cepat menarik Minhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Minhyun, tidak mungkin kau akan bersembunyi terus-terusan, apalagi sekarang Ayah si kembar pasti sudah mengetahui keberadaan kalian berdua, tidak ada yang kebetulan di dunia ini Minhyun, tidak mungkin ada anak yang sangat mirip dengan anaknya, kalau itu bukan kembarannya." Ujar Sungwoon sambil mengusap punggung Minhyun yang bergetar.

"Tapi _hyung_ -

"Ssst... Jangan takut, aku dan Taehyun akan selalu berada disampingmu. Kami akan membatumu dengan cara apapun, termasuk jika kau ingin mengambil hak asuh atas Daehwi."

Minhyun melepaskan pelukan Sungwoon, ia menatap nanar pada _hyung_ tersayangnya itu, " _Hyung_... Bagaimana aku bisa membalas kebaikanmu? Kau sudah terlalu banyak membantuku _hyung_. Aku- aku..." Minhyun tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat.

Melihat Minhyun yang kembali menangis, Sungwoon menarik Minhyun kembali kepelukannya, ia tak henti-hentinya mengusap punggung Minhyun yang bergetar karena menangis.

"Tidak perlu melakukan apapun Minhyunie, kau harus bahagia, cukup bahagia. Kau sudah sangat menderita selama ini, sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak penderitaan yang kau alami selama ini. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menderita lagi," Sungwoon berbisik pelan.

 **ooOoo**

Disisi lain, Daniel masih berada di kantornya. Ia sedang mengajari Daehwi menulis, dan membaca sembari menungu kakak ipar nya datang. Daniel memperhatikan Daehwi yang tengah serius menuliskan kata-kata yang ia contohkan.

" _Daddy_ , cucah..." Daehwi merengek dengan manja.

Daniel terkekeh kecil; ia mengangkat Daehwi keatas pangkuannya. Daniel menciumi seluruh wajah anak manjanya itu, membuat Daehwi tertawa karena geli.

"Hahaha... _Daddy_ cudah, _Daddy_ geli..."

Bukannya berhenti, Daniel malah semakin menciumi seluruh wajah Daehwi, membuat anak itu berterial kegelia, " _Daddy_ Daehwi sudah berubah menjadi singa aum~ dan _Daddy_ ingin makan, _Daddy_ sedang lapar." Daniel semakin gencar menggoda Daehwi membuat anak itu berteriak, dan semakin tertawa.

"Dewi tidak mau punya _Daddy_ cinga, Dewi mau punya Daddy kecoa caja, hahaha..."

"Hahahah... Apa-apaan itu masa _Daddy_ Daehwi yang tampan ini jadi Kecoa," Daniel tak henti tertawa mendengar ucapan anaknya.

" _Daddy_ tidak tampan, Daddy jelek cepelti Kecoa hahaha.."

 _Brakk_

Daniel terlonjak kaget, saat mendengar pintu ruangannya di buka dengan tidak berperikepintuan oleh seseorang. Ia mengkesah saat mendapati kakak iparnya lah yang masuk diikuti oleh kakaknya yang menuntun Jihoon, dan Woojin(park) -anak pertama (kembar) mereka yang berumur Tujuh tahun.

" _MOMMY_!"

Daehwi turun tergesah-gesah dari pangkuan Daniel, dan bergegas lari menghampiri Minki. Ia menubrukkan tubuh mungilnya yang hanya setinggi paha, pada Minki. " _Mommy_ , Dewi lindu _Mommy_ ," Daehwi memeluk kaki Minki dengan erat. Memang akhir-akhir ini Minki jarang main kerumah Daniel, karena usia kandungannya yang sudah mulai memasuki usia ke Delapan, dia sudah agak susah bergerak. Jadi dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dirumah.

Minki terkekeh kecil, ia melepaskan pelukan Daehwi pada pinggangnya. Minki mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Daehwi, " _Mommy_ juga merindukanmu sayang, Daehwi bagaimana kabarnya?" tanya Minki sambil mengusak rambut Daehwi. "Dewi baik _Momm_ " Jawabnya antusias.

"Daehwi rindu _Mommy_ saja, Daehwi tidak rindu Jihoon _hyung_? _Hyung_ ngambek ah," ujar Jihoon sambil mencebilkan bibirnya.

"Dewi juga lindu Jihoon _hyung_!" Daehwi beralih memeluk Jihoon dengan heboh, yang dibalas tak kalas hebohnya dengan Jihoon. Woojin yang disebelah kiri Ayahnya hanya menatap malas acara pelukan Daehwi dan Jihoon.

Daehwi melepas pelukannya pada Jihoon, dan beralih menatap Woojin, "Woojin _hyung_ , tidak lindu Dewi?" Daehwi bertanya dengan polos.

"Rindu, tapi _hyung_ tidak mau kau peluk,"

Daehwi memberengut, ia menatap sebal kearah Woojin, "Woojin _hyung_ bodoh! Woojin _hyung_ jelek cepelti Kecoa, Jiun hyung, _hyung_ ayo kita main beldua caja." Ujarnya sambil menggeret Jihoon ke sofa dimana ia belajar menulis dan membaca tadi.

"Ya! _Hyung_ disekolah itu yang paling tampan, cuma kau yang bilang _hyung_ jelek" Ujar Woojin tak terima. Ia menghampiri Jihoon dan Daehwi di tempat mereka.

"Apanya? Disekolah yang paling tampan itu Guanlin, bukan kau." Jihoon berujar tak terima.

"Apanya, Guanlin itu jelek, aku yang tampan!" Woojin kekeuh berpendapat bahwa dirinya tampan.

Dongho menggelengkan kepalanya melihat pertengkaran tak penting ketiga anak kecil itu. Sudah terlalu biasa melihat pertengkaran antara Daehwi dan Jihoon vs Woojin. "Sudah-sudah, jangan bertengkar lagi, itu tidak baik, kalau masih bertengkar nanti jadi monyet," Dongho menakut-nakuti ketiga bocah tersebut. Ia tersenyum puas saat ketiga anak tersebut langsung diam, dan malah bermain bersama.

"Daniel, aku ingin berbicara serius padamu."

Daniel menggela napas panjang, dia tau Minki pasti akan langsung membahas masalah ini. "Tapi tidak dengan adanya Daehwi disini, _hyung_." Daniel menjawab singkat.

"Yasudah, panggil Taeyong, minta tolong padanta untuk menjaga mereka bertiga. Atau ajak mereka kerumahnya saja, agar mereka bisa bermain dengan Renjun, dan Jisung."

Daniel mengangguk, ia dengan segera menelpon Taeyong -sekertarisnya di kantor, sekaligus istri dari Jaehyun. Tak lama setelah Daniel menelpon, Taeyong masuk keruangannya. Ia tersenyum saat mendapati Minki berada didalam ruangan itu juga.

"Taeyong, apa kabarmu?" Minki berjalan tak sabaran menghampiri Taeyong.

"Wow, wow... _calm down_ Minki, kau sedang hamil, tidak lucu jika kau melahirkan hanya karena terlalu semangat bertemu denganku."canda Taeyong yang membuat Minki tertawa. Mereka berpelukan, saling melepas rindu. Taeyong, dan Minki adalah sahabat sejak SMP, mereka sangat akrab. Bahkan yang mengenalkan Minki pada Dongho adalah Taeyong dan Jaehyun -suami Taeyong.

"Taeyong _hyung_ , tolong jaga mereka bertiga ya, maafkan aku harus merepotkanmu lagi." Ujar Daniel tak enak.

"Tak apa Niel, jangan merasa sungkan." Tayeong berujar menenangkan. "Baiklah, aku ajak mereka sekarang ya." Taeyong menghampiri Jihoon, Woojin dan Daehwi. Taeyong mengajak mereka bertiga untuk kerumahnya, dan terdengar pekikan senang dari Ketiganya.

Taeyong menuntun Jihoon diselah kanan, dan Daehwi desebelah kiri, sedangkan Woojin bergandengan tangan dengan Jihoon. Mereka menghampiri ketiga orang dewasa yang masih setia pada posisinya masing-masing.

"Woojin, Jihoon, Daehwi, jangan nakal ya dirumah _Mommy_ Taeyong. Woojin, jangan mengusili mereka yah." Ujar Minki, yang diangguki oleh Woojin.

Minki beralih menatap kearah Taeyong yang berada didepannya, " Tae, maafkan aku selalu merepotkanmu"

Taeyong menggelengkan kepala tak setuju, "Berhentilah minta maaf, mereka sudah ku anggap anakku Minki. Lagupula, Mark dan Jisung sangat senang jika mereka datang kerumah." Taeyong menenangkan Minki yang masih menatap tak enak padanya.

"Tae _Mommy_ , ayo! Dewi mau main cama Jicung." ujar Daehwi sambil menarik-narik tangan Taeyong yang menggandengnya.

"Iya sayang, kita kerumah _Mommy_ sekarang, Dongho, Daniel, Minki. Aku pergi sekarang, yah."

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan, _hyung_."

"Baiklah, _bye_ semuanya."

" _Bye_!"

"Daniel, cepat katakan padaku apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Minki bertanya tak sabaran.

" _Hyung_ , tenang dulu. Sebaiknya kita duduk dulu, kau tidak kasian dengan anakmu yang masih didalam kandungan?" Daniel menunjuk perut besar Minki.

"Iya sayang, lebih baik kita duduk dulu." Dongho menuntun Minki kearah sofa tempat anak-anak bermain tadi.

Minki menurut, ia mengikuti Dongho yang menuntunnya dengan lembut kearah sofa. Minkin menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Kepalanya mendadak pusing, masalah Ibu Daehwi saja sudah membuatnya ikut pusing, apalagi jika ia mendengar fakta lainnya nanti. Minki tidak ingin berspekulasi, tapi dugaannya terlalu kuat. Dia merasa bahwa Daniel tidak hanya punya satu anak.

"Sayang, kau _oke_?" Dongho bertanya khawatir.

"Aku tak apa jangan hiraukan aku, Dongho. Ada masalah yang lebih penting."Ujar Minki sambil memejamkan mata.

Dongho memeluk pinggang Minki, mengelus perut besar istrinya. Mencoba berinteraksi dengan calon anaknya.

Daniel menatap pemandangan didepannya dalam diam. Seketika rasa sesak memenuhi hatinya, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Ibu Daehwi, yang harus merasakan hamil tanpa didampingi seorang suami. Itu pasti tidak mudah, Daniel tau itu, apalagi pada saat usia kandungan masih muda, itu adalah masa-masa paling sulit. Dongho terkadang datang kerumahnya sambil mengerang frustrasi karena terlalu _stress_ dengan permintaan istrinya yang aneh-aneh.

Daniel membuang napas lelahnya, dia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Ibu dari anak-anaknya. Dia ingin meminta maaf, dia ingin menebus semua kesalahannya. Kesalahan fatal yang ia lakukan di masa lalu. Kesalahan yang sudah menyebabkan seseorang menderita. Daniel mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Dia bingung harus mencarinya kemana lagi.

"DANIEL! apa kau hanya akan jadi patung disitu?! Cepat kemari dan ceritakan apa yang terjadi di masalalu mu!"

" _Oke, oke_. Akan aku ceritakan, tapi kau jangan berteriak seperti itu, kau itu sedang hamil sekarang." ujar Daniel menghampiri Dongho dan Minki.

"Jadi?"

" _Oke_ , aku akan berkata jujur sekarang, kalau Daehwi bukan satu-satunya anak ku. Daehwi bukan anak tunggal ku. Daehwi mempunyai kakak, anak ku kembar." Daniel berujar hampa. Rasanya sakit setiap kali mengingat fakta itu.

"Daniel..." Minki tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya, sepertinya ia terlalu kaget mendengar penjelasan Daniel barusan.

"Aku tau." Dongho berujar santai.

"Kau- APA?" Daniel membelalakan mata tak percaya.

"Aku tau Kang Daniel, aku tau bahkan sebelum Daehwi datang kerumah ini. Dan aku tau, seluruh hal bejat yang telah kau lakukan dimasa lalu, kau mabuk berat saat kau merayakan kelulusanmu di _Miracle Club_. Dan kau melakukan _One night stand_ bersama salah satu bartender disana. Aku berani bertaruh, kau bahkan tidak tau siapa nama Ibu Daehwi, dan bagaimana rupa dari Ibu Daehwi." Dongho menatap Daniel tajam. "Kau tau! Aku selalu mengawasimu, Niel. Karena aku tau, setiap hal yang kau lakukan itu pasti selalu membuat orang lain susah." Dongho menekankan kalimat terakhirnya dengan penuh emosi.

"Dongho... Jadi ini alasanmu bersikap biasa saat di taman tadi, kau... Berulang kali bilang padaku bahwa itu bukan Daehwi, dan... Dan lelaki yang membawa Jinyoung tadi berarti Ibu Dehwi, dan anak Daniel satunya lagi." Minki berujar lirih. Dongho makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang istrinya. "Jinyoung sayang, namanya Jinyoung. Kakak Daehwi bernama Jinyoung." Dongho mengelus punggung Minki yang bergetar.

"A-apa?! Kalian bertemu Ibu Daehwi?" Daniel membelalakan matanya.

"Ya, kami bertemu Ibu Daehwi, dan kami Juga bertemu Jinyoung, kakak Daehwi." Minki berujar sinis. "Daniel, jadi kau hanya melakukan _One night stand_? Kau berbohong pada Ibu dan Ayah, bahwa kau menghamili mantan pacarmu? Kau... Kau bahkan tidak tau siapa nama Ibu Daehwi, dan bagaimana wajahnya. Tidakkah itu terlalu kejam, Niel," Minki menangis tanpa suara, ia menatap Daniel yang hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga seorang Ibu, Niel. Aku tau bagaimana susahnya masa-masa hamil. Tetapi, walaupun begitu ada Dongho yang selalu mendampingiku, tapi dia... Dia tidak ada yang mendampingi, Niel. Dia menderita Niel, aku tidak bisa membayangkan penderitaan macam apa yang ia alami. Bagaimana pandangan orang-orang tentangnya yang hamil di luar nikah. Dia-

Dongho menarik Minki kedalam pelukannya, saat melihat istrinya itu menangis sesegukan. Dongho menatap tajam pada Daniel yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Temuilah dia." Dongho berujar datar.

Daniel dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya, ia menatap Dongho dengan bingung. "Siapa, _hyung_?"

"Ibu, dan kakak Daehwi."

"Apa?! Tapi-

"Aku mengetahui semuanya Kang Daniel, kau dan orang suruhanmu itu memang sama-sama bodoh! Dia bahkan tinggal tidak jauh dari kantormu, dan sekolah anakmu juga tidak jauh dari taman yang biasa didatangi Minki, taman yang hanya berjarak dua tak lebih dari lima puluh meter." Dongho berujar remeh.

" _Hyung_ -

"Aku akan memberikanmu alamatnya, temuilah dia, minta maaf padanya secara baik-baik. Tebus kesalahanmu padanya, Niel. Kau sudah banyak membuatnya menderita."

"Tidak, jangan berikan aku alamatnya, _hyung_."

"Kenapa?" Dongho menatap bingung pada Daniel.

"Aku ingin mencari tau sendiri, terima kasih, setidaknya aku sudah menemukan sedikit petunjuk." Daniel berujar hampa.

Dongho mengangguk, ia menghormati keputusan Daniel. Bagaimanapun ini adalah hidupnya, dia tidak berhak terlalu jauh ikut campur.

 **TBC**

 **Um... hello, masih ada yang nungguin FF ini?/g. ehehe... gagal ketemu lagi mereka ny wkwk... tenang pasti mereka ketemu kok wkwk..**

 **nggak mau banyak cuap-cuap, ditunggu aja reviewnya, biar aku makin semangat buat lanjutinnya :)**

 **see you next chapter.**

 ** _2018-01-25_**


	6. hapter 6

**Tittle** ; My Love

 **Cast** ; Kang Daniel, Hwang Minhyun, Bae Jinyoung, Lee Daehwi

 **Support Cast;** Choi Minki, Im Youngmin, Takada Kenta, Kim Sanggyun, Kim Jonghyun, Ha Sungwoon, Ong Seongwoo, Yoon Jisung, Kang Dongho, and others.

Sebelumnya saya mau peringatin, kalo ini FF NielHwang, so yang nggak suka jangan maksain baca, okay :) jadilah pembaca yang cerdas :)

 **ooo**

Suasana meriah acara ulang tahun Jinyoung sudah berakhir dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Ya, hari ini, Minhyun memutuskan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Jinyoung hari ini, hari minggu. Walaupun seharusnya ulang tahun anaknya seharusnya dirayakan kemarin, namun, karena Minhyun yang masih merasa ketakutan, ia tidak mengizinkan Jinyoung keluar rumah sepulangnya Taehyung yang mengajak Jinyoung, dan Seonho ke taman kompleks. Kejutan ulang tahun yang sudah disiapkan di _Caffè_ pun gagal total.

Sebenarnya, Minhyun merasa bersalah pada teman-teman kerjanya, dan juga boss nya. Tapi, apa boleh buat, Minhyun tidak mau mengambil resiko jika nanti ia akan bertemu 'orang itu' lagi. Ia lebih memilih aman, dengan berdiam diri dirumah.

Dan hari ini, hari ini dengan dibujuk (dipaksa lebih tepatnya) Sungwoon, dan anak-anak di _Caffè_ akhirnya Minhyun mau merayakan ulang tahun Jinyoung di _Caffè_ tempatnya berkerja. Bukan perayaan mewah, hanya perayaan kecil-kecilan yang dihadiri teman sekolah (TK) Jinyoung, dan beberapa anak-anak kompleks didekat rumah mereka saja yang hadir. Dan, juga teman-teman Minhyun yang berkerja di _Caffè_ itu tentunya.

Walaupun sederhana, mereka merayakannya dengan sangat meriah. Minhyun sangat bersyukur, karena Tuhan mengirimkan orang-orang baik disekelilingnya. Dan juga... Minhyun sangat bersyukur dia kenal dengan Sungwoon, lelaki itu telah banyak membatunya... Membantunya dari segi apapun.

"Min, kenapa melamun?"

Minhyun tersentak kaget saat merasakan seseorang menepuk bahu nya. Ia saat ini tengah berada di atap _Caffe_. Ia sendiri tidak sadar, ia melamun. Minhyun mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang menepuk bahunya, ia tersenyum saat mendapati Jonghyun (temannya saat di panti asuhan dan temannya saat berkerja di _Miracle Club_ ) tengah menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Ah! Jong, aku kira siapa."

"Kenapa kau sendirian disini? Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Jonghyun tepat sasaran.

"Tidak Jong, aku sedang tidak memikirkan apapun," Kilah Minhyun yang membuat Jonghyun makin curiga. Ia menatap Minhyun penuh selidik, membuat Minhyun risih ditatapi seperti itu. "Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu Jjong! Kau seperti Om mesum yang siap menerkam anak remaja."

Jonghyun memandang sengit Minhyun saat mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Minhyun, " _Sorry_ , ya, Min.aku tidak berselera melihatmu." Ujar Jonghyun sarkastik.

Minhyun cemberut, ia menjitak Jonghyun dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat Jonghyun berteriak kesakitan.

"YA! BODOH! ITU SAKIT KAU TAU!" Jonghyun berujar sambil membalas jitakan Minhyun pada kepalanya, Minhyun yang tau gelagat dari Jonghyun langsung ambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur. Namun, dengan sigap Jonghyun menarik kerah kemeja yang dipakai oleh Minhyun, membuat anak itu hampir saja terjungkal.

"Hey! Kalian berdua! Berhenti bercanda, ingat umur! Cepat urusi anak-anak kalian yang sudah seperti badut _Lotte World_. Jinyoung, dan Euiwoong saling colek krim dibawah!"

Minhyun dan Jonghyun menghentikan aktivitas mereka, saat mendengar teriakan membahana dari Sungwoon. Mereka meringis saat mendapati Sungwoon yang sudah berkacak pinggang didepan pintu atap _Caffè_. Jonghyun dengan cepat melepaskan kerah baju Minhyun dan ngacir turun kebawah, dengan hadiah jitakan sayang dari Sungwoon tentunya. Ia beralih menatap Minhyun yang sedang menggaruk lehernya; Sungwoon tau, anak itu tengah gugup sekarang.

"Min, cepatlah turun kebawah, kau tau? Jinyoung dan Euiwoong perang krim _cake_ dan anakmu itu sudah berubah jadi badut _Lotte World_."

"Hah?! Ya Tuhan! Itu pasti lengket semua, _hyung_." Minhyun mengernyit jijik.

"Makanya! cepat turun dan bersihkan!" Titah Sungwoon, ia tersenyum puas saat melihat Minhyun secepat kilat berlalu dari hadapannya untuk turun kebawah.

 **ooo**

Jika Minhyun merayakan ulang tahun Jinyoung secara sederhana, berbeda dengan Daniel. Ia merayakan ulang tahun Daehwi secara mewah. Daniel merayakan ulang tahun Daehwi di salah satu hotel bintang lima di _Seoul_. Ia mengundang seluruh teman-teman sekolah Daehwi, yang pastinya ia juga mengundang anak-anak dari kolega bisnisnya.

Acara tiup lilin sudah selesai dari beberapa saat yang lalu, sekarang hanya tinggal acara makan. Daniel menyapukan pandangannya ke segala arah, ia mencari Daehwi yang tidak terlihat olehnya sejak selesai meniup lilin tadi. Padangannya berhenti saat melihat siluet seorang anak kecil yang sedang duduk, sambil memakan kue dengan khusuk seorang diri. Daniel tersenyum, ia menghampiri anak itu.

"Dedek, kenapa disini sendirian? Kenapa tidak bergabung sama Jihoon _hyung_ " Ujar Daniel setelah sampai dihadapan Daehwi, ia berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Daehwi.

"Tidak apa-apa, dedek cuma mau makan ku cendilian _Dadd_ , kalo dicana diganggguin cama Jihoon _hyung_." Ujarnya cemberut.

Daniel terkekeh pelan saat melihat Daehwi yang cemberut, ia mencubit pipi Daehwi dengan gemas. "Dedek tidak boleh pelit, apa yang _Daddy_ ajarin?"

"Kita halus belbagi cama yang membutuhkan."

"Yaps, betul, kita harus berbagi sama yang membutuhkan."

"Tapi kan, kue dicini banyak _Dadd_ , Jihoon _hyung_ bukan olang yang membutuhkan, kan Jihoon _hyung_ bukan _hyung_ yang ada di panti acuhan." Daehwi berujar tak terima.

Daniel menggaruk kapalanya dengan canggung, benar juga, dia kan selalu mengajari untuk berbagi dengan orang-orang yang membutuhkan. Dan juga, ia selalu memberi contoh anak yang membutuhkan itu seperti anak panti. _Well_ punya anak yang cerdas itu ternyata tidak selamanya enak.

" _Oke, oke_... Terserah dedek saja, sekarang _Daddy_ mau tanya satu hal sama dedek." Daniel menggantungkan kata-katanya membuat Daehwi menatap penasaran kearahnya. "Tanya apa _Dadd_?"

"Dedek mau kado apa dari _Daddy_?" Daniel menatap Daehwi dengan lembut, namun ia mengernyit, saat melihat Daehwi yang beranjak dari duduknya, anak itu meletakkan piring kue yang sedari tadi dipangkunya keatas meja. Lalu, setelahnya ia kembali duduk di kursi tempatnya semula, berhadapan dengan Daniel.

" _Daddy_ , cini peluk." Ujar Daehwi sambil mengisyaratkan Daniel agar lebih mendekat. Daniel menurut, ia memajukan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan Daehwi. Masih dengan posisi jongkoknya, Daniel kaget saat Daehwi memeluk lehernya dengan tiba-tiba. Anak itu menyamankan posisinya pada bahu lebar Daniel, Daniel sendiri hanya membalas pelukan Daehwi dengan usapan lembut dipunggung anaknya itu. Lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, hingga sebuah bisikan pelan Daehwi di telinganya mampu membuat air mata Daniel menetes seketika.

" _Daddy_ , Dewi ingin kado _Mommy_ dali _Daddy_ , Dewi ingin beltemu _Mommy_ , ingin liat wajah _Mommy_ , dan ingin tidul cambil dipeluk _Mommy_." bisiknya pelan.

Daniel? Jangan ditanya, Daniel menangis dalam diam. Permintaan yang sederhana, namun begitu sulit untuk ia kabulkan. Karena perbuatan bodohnya di masa lalu, membuat anaknya harus merasakan tumbuh tanpa didampingi seorang Ibu. Daniel mengeratkan pelukannya pada Daehwi, ia menciumi rambut anaknya itu dari samping.

" _Daddy_ janji sayang, _Daddy_ janji akan membawa _Mommy_ pada Daehwi, _Mommy_ dan Hyung Daehwi." Daniel berbisik pelan ditelinga Daehwi. Membuat anak itu dengan cepat melepaskan pelukan Ayahnya. Daehwi menatap Daniel dengan bingung, ia tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Ayahnya. " _Daddy_.. Makcud _Daddy_ , dedek punya _Hyung_? Cama kayak dedek Icung?"

"Iya sayang, Daehwi punya _hyung_ , kembar."

Daehwi membulatkan kedua matanya, ia menatap tak percaya pada Daniel, yang membuat kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir Daniel.

" _Daddy_... Kembal itu ceperlti Jihoon _hyung_ , dan Woojin _hyung_?" tanya nya penasaran, Daniel mengangguk ia mencium pipi Daehwi sekilas, lalu mengangkat Daehwi kedalam gendongannya. " _Daddy_ benelan dedek punya _hyung_ kembal?"

"Iya sayang, dedek punya _hyung_ kembar,"

"Benalkah? Dedek mau ketemu _Dadd_ " Daehwi berujar antusias. "Iya dedek pasti ketemu sama _hyung_ , tapi... Sebelumnya, dedek musti janji, dedek tidak akan nakal sama _hyung_?" Daniel menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya kehadapan Daehwi.

"JANJI!!!!" ujarnya sambil melingkar jari manisnya ke jari manis Daniel.

Setelahnya, mereka tertawa bersama-sama sambil berjalan menuju aula hotel. Karena semua orang berkumpul disana.

" _Daddy_ tadi nangis" Ledek Daehwi pada Daniel disela-sela perjalanan mereka menuju Aula hotel, membuat pria berbahu lebar itu mendengus. Sifat Daehwi yang satu ini yang tidak ia sukai, jail. Daehwi akan meledeknya jika ia berbuat kesalahan sedikit saja, contoh seperti sekarang.

 **ooo**

Sudah satu minggu berlalu, sejak insiden Minhyun bertemu dengan seseorang yang bisa dikatakan bibi si kembar. Entahlah, Minhyun juga tidak tau pasti. Tapi yang jelas, Minhyun sangat bersyukur, karena dia tidak bertemu lagi dengannya. Semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja, Minhyun juga bisa tenang saat meninggalkan Jinyoung disekolah karena ia harus berkerja.

Pagi ini, seperti pagi-pagi biasanya, sebelum berangkat ke _Caffè_ , Minhyun akan lebih dulu mengantar Jinyoung. _Caffè_ buka pukul 08.00KST, sekolah Jinyoung dimulai pukul 07.30KST. Sedangkan sekarang baru pukul 06.45KST, jadi dia masih punya waktu satu jam lebih untuk menemani Jinyoung disekolah. Mereka memang berangkat terlalu pagi, dan itu semua atas permintaan Jinyoung. Minhyun sendiri tidak faham sebenarnya, kenapa Jinyoung ingin pergi sekolah sepagi itu, tapi jika ditanya pun, Jinyoung tidak mau menjawab .

"Jinyoungie nanti disekolah jangan nakal yah, jangan suka gangguin Euiwoong, kalo Mama perhatiin, Jinyoung sering sekali jailin Euiwoong." ujar Minhyun disela-sela menyuapi Jinyoung sarapan, iya... Tadi saat dirumah Jinyoung bilang ingin sarapan disekolah saja, entah kenapa Minhyun tidak mengerti.

"Tapi, Ma, dedek Iwung lucu, Jinyoungie suka jailin dedek Iwung." ujar Jinyoung sambil nyengir.

Minhyun mencubit gemas hidung Jinyoung, ia terkekeh mendengar ucapan anaknya ini "Tetap tidak boleh sayang, kasian dedek Iwung nya, setiap deketan sama Jinyoung selalu nangis karena dijailin." Minhyun menasehati Jinyoung, yang hanya dibalas anggukkan singkat dari anak itu.

"Mama, Mama berangkat sekarang saja, Jinyoungie tidak apa-apa sendirian." ujar Jinyoung saat Ia telah menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya.

Minhyun mengernyit bingung mendengar ucapan Jinyoung, beberapa hari belakangan inu anaknya selalu berujar seperti itu. Ia selalu menyuruh Minhyun berangkat lebih cepat ke _Caffè_ tempat ia berkerja. Padahal, biasanya Jinyoung akan merengek tidak ingin ditinggal, tapi sekarang? Minhyun merasa aneh.

"Sayang... Jinyoungie tidak apa-apa? Kenapa beberapa hari belakangan Jinyoungie selalu menyuruh Mama berangkat kerja lebih cepat?" Minhyun bertanya penasaran.

Jinyoung menggeleng, ia menangkup pipi Minhyun yang memang posisinya saat ini tengah berjongkok dihadapan Jinyoung. "Tidak apa-apa Mama, Jinyoung sudah besar, Jinyoung sudah berani sendiri disekolah." ujar Jinyoung menatap polos Minhyun.

Minhyun mengerjap beberapa kali, kaget dengan kelakuan Jinyoung. "Apa benar begitu?" tanya Minhyun sanksi.

"Iya, Mama."

"Yasudah, kalau begitu Mama langsung berkerja ya sayang." ujar Minhyun sambil beranjak dari posisinya. Ia membereskan kotak makan milik Jinyoung. "Jinyoungie, ingat! Jangan menjaili Euiwoong lagi, ya." Minhyun memperingati anaknya yang memang kadang -tidak, setiap saat- suka jail dengan Kim Euiwoong, anak dari pasangan Kim Taemin dan Kim Jonghyun.

"Hehe...Jinyoungie tidak bisa janji kalau yang itu, Ma." Jinyoung berujar sambil cengegesan. Ia melepaskan tangannya yang berada di kedua pipi chubby ibunya.

"Tsk... Kau ini memang benar-benar, entah darimana datangnya sifat jail mu itu." ujar Minhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jinyoung mengantar Minhyun hingga kegerbang sekolahnya (TK) dia menunggu dengan sabar, sampai Minhyun naik kedalam bus. Setelah memastika Minhyun benar-benar sudah pergi, Jinyoung menolehkan kepalanya kearah kanan, ia menoleh kearah dimana ada sebuah mobil mewah terparkir di depan gerbang sekolahnya.

Jinyoung melambaikan tangannya pada mobil tersebut, mengisyaratkan agar seseorang yang sejak tadi mengawasi dia, dan Ibunya dari dalam mobil itu untuk segera keluar. Jinyojng tersenyum semringah, saat melihat seorang laki-laki keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut, Jinyoung dengan cepat berlari meghampiri lelaki itu.

" _DADDY_!!!" teriaknya girang, Jinyoung semakin mempercepat larinya saat ia sudah mendekati seseorang yang dipanggilnya Daddy tersebut.

Hap

Lelaki yang dipanggil Jinyoung _Daddy_ itu langsung menggendong Jinyoung ala koala. Ia menciumi wajah Jinyoung membuat anak itu tertawa kerena kegelian.

"Hahaha... _Daddy_ geli, _Daddy_..." rengeknya manja. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu lelaki tersebut.

" _Daddy_ rindu Jinyoungie."

"Jinyoungie juga rindu Niel _Daddy_..."

"Mama sudah pergi berkerja sayang?"

Jinyoung mengangguk, ia menelusupkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Daniel, " _Daddy_ mana Daehwi?" tanya Jinyoung saat dia tidak melihat Daehwi dimanapun.

"Daehwi tidak ikut sayang, dia juga harus sekolah, sama seperti Jinyoungie." Ujar Daniel dengan lembut. Jinyoung menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, ia memejamkan matanya yang memang masih mengantuk. Alasannya meminta Ibunya untuk mengantarkannya pagi-pagi seperti ini adalah, karena ia ingin bertemu _Daddy_ -nya

 **ooo**

Daehwi merengut sebal, saat lagi-lagi bukan Ayahnya yang mengantarnya sekolah. Tangannya bersidekap didepan dada, bibirnya maju lima centi, membuat Jaehyun yang sedang menyetir disebelah kirinya terkekeh gemas.

"Dedek, kalau bibirnya terus-terusan maju seperti itu, lama-lama bisa jadi ikan cucut." Jaehyun berujar jail.

Mendengar ucapan Jaehyun, Daehwi buru-buru menstabilkan bibirnya, ia menatap horror pada Jaehyun. "Dedek ndak mau jadi ikan cucut _Daddy_..." rengek Daehwi dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Jaehyun tergelak, ia mengacak rambut Daehwi dengan gemas. "Makanya, jangan mengerucut seperti itu lagi,"

"Tapi dedek kecel cama Niel _Daddy_ , kenapa _Daddy_ tidak mau antelin dedek kecekolah."

"Beneran dedek kesel sama _Daddy_? Katanya dedek mau ketemu sama Jinyoung _hyung_?... _Daddy_ sekarang sedang bersama Jinyoung _hyung_ loh."

Daehwi membelalakan matanya, seolah-olah baru saja mendengar seuatu yang mengejutkan. Padahal, itu sudah rutinitas Daddy nya beberapa hari belakangan ini.

"Dacal _Daddy_ jelek, _Daddy_ jelek cepelti kecoa!" Daehwi kembali manyun, dan membuang muka kearah jalanan, Jaehyun hanya menggeleng maklum melihat tingkah Daehwi yang seperti ini.

" _Daddy_ Hyun, kapan dedek bica ketemu _Mommy_?" Daehwi bertanya penasaran.

"Dedek yang sabar ya sayang, sebentar lagi dedek bisa ketemu _Mommy_..."

"Tapi dedek tidak cabal _Daddy_..."

Jaehyun tidak menjawab, ia menghela napas sejenak. Jaehyun tidak tega melihat Daehwi yang seperti ini, Daehwi sudah dia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri, maka dari itu ia mengizinkan Daehwi memanggilnya _Daddy_ dan memanggil Taeyong dengan sebutan _Mommy_.

 **ooo**

Suasana _Caffè_ ditempat Minhyun berkerja saat ini sedang ramai-ramainya. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang sudah memasuki waktu makan siang. Jadi pengunjung di _Caffè_ akan lebih banyak berkali-lipat dari jam biasa. Karena di memang di _Caffè_ ini juga bukan hana ada menu camilan, tapi juga untuk makan siang.

Semua karyawan tengah sibuk dengan tugas mereka masing-masing. Youngmin, Kenta, dan Sanggyun tengah sibuk kesana kemari mengantar pesanan. Youngmin, Kenta, dan Sanggyun yang tengah sibuk kesana-kemari mengantarkan pesanan. Dan juga, di dapur ada Ten, dan Doyoung yang sedang sibuk memasak pesanan para pelanggan.

Minhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan resah, berulang kali ia melirik jam dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul Dua belas siang, dan Minhyun belum menjemput Jinyoung. Dia takut Jinyoung akan marah padanya, sebenarnya, Minhyun sedikit bingung, kenapa beberapa hari ini pelanggan di _Caffè_ meningkat lebih dari biasanya. Tidak, bukan Minhyun tidak senang, hanya saja, ia jadi kesulitan meminta izin untuk menjemput Jinyoung. Tidak mungkin dia izin keluar disaat temannya sedang sibuk berkerja.

"Minhyun kau kenapa?"

Minhyun terlonjak kaget saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya, ia menghela napas lega saat mendapati Kenta yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Minhyun, kau kenapa?" tanya kenta sekali lagi karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Minhyun.

"Eum... Kenta, aku... Aku harus menjemput Jinyoung, kau tau, ini sudah hampir lewat jam makan siang, dan artinya Jinyoung sudah menunggu lebih dari dua jam." Minhyun mengutarakan apa yang ada pikirannya.

"Ya Tuhan, Min! Cepat jemput Jinyoung sekarang, ini sudah terlalu lama Min, aku tajut dia nekat pulang sendiri!"

"Tapi Kenta, kau lihat sendiri, pelanggan masih ramai, siapa yang akan menjaga kasir jika aku pergi?" ujar Minhyun khawatir.

"Tidak perlu khawatir Min, Youngmin bisa menggantikanmu, sudahlah cepat kau pergi sana."

"Tapi-

"Sudahlah jangan tapi-tapian, cepatlah kau kemput Jinyoung, lebih cepat kau pergi, kau bisa cepat pulang."

Minhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan kenta, ia dengan cepat melepaskan apron yang sedari pagi ia pakai. "Kenta, terima kasih, aku janji tidak akan lama."

"Tak masalah Min, jangan fikirkan itu, yang penting kau jemput Jinyoung."

"Aku pergi Kenta." Minhyun berujar sambil berlari keluar lewat pintu belakang _Caffè_.

Minhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesah, ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya saat sudah mendekati sekolah Jinyoung. Langkah Minhyun mendadak terhent, saat melihat keadaan sekolah yang sudah sangat sepi. Tidak ada satupun orang disana, Minhyun mencoba berpikir positif, ia yakin Jinyoung paati masih siaekitar sini, Jinyoung tidak mungkin berani kemana-mana.

 **ooo**

Minhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah, ia bernapas lega saat melihat Seongwoo (guru Jinyoung, sekaligus temannya saat SHS) sedang mengunci pintu kelas. Minhyun dengan cepat menghampiri Seongwoo.

"Seongwoo, dimana Jinyoung?" Ujar Minhyun tanpa basa-basi, pikirannya tengah kalut sekarang.

"Loh, Min? Jinyoung sudah pulang dari satu setengah jam yang lalu, Jinyoung bilang kau yang menjemputnya,"

"A-apa?! Tidak mungkin Seongwoo, aku baru saja sampai, bagaimana mungkin dia pulang bersamaku." Minhyun berujar dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi Min, Jinyoung tadi bilang kau sudah menjemputnya, makanya aku tenang-tenang saja."

"Seongwoo, bantu aku cari Jinyoung sekarang! Aku mohon Seongwoo." Minhyun berujar tak sabaran, air mata mulai menggenang di kedua mata rubahnya.

"Minhyun, hey... Tenangkan dirimu,"

"Aku tidak bisa tenang Seongwoo, aku tidak bisa tenang!"

"Oke, oke... Kita cari Jinyoung sekarang."

"Min, kita harus mencari Jinyoung kemana?" Seongwoo mencoba bertanya pada Minhyun yang terlihat sangat ketakutan, Seongwoo tidak mengerti mengapa Minhyun bisa setakut ini.

"Taman! Ayo kita ke taman diseberang sekolah ini." ujar Minhyun spontan, ia juga tidak tau kenapa dia tiba-tiba yakin jika Jinyoung berada di taman saat ini. Feeling-nya mengatakan demikian, Minhyun hanya mengikuti feeling-nya.

Seongwoo menganggukkan kepalanya, ia kualahan mengikuti langkah kaki Minhyun yang berjalan sangat cepat. Seongwoo menyipitkan pandangan matanya, saat melihat siluet anak kecil yang sedang duduk sendirian di ayunan yang memang ada di taman ini.

"Min, bukankah itu Jinyoung?" ujar Songwoo tak yakin, Minhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Seongwoo, "Benar Seongwoo itu Jinyoung,"

"Ayo kita kesana, Jinyoung pasti sudah lama menunggumu Min."

Minhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya memutar arah dan berjalan menghampiri dimana Jinyoung berada. Tanpa babibu Minhyun langsung memeluk Jinyoung dengan sangat erat, air matanya semakin deras mengalir. Minhyun tidak tau kenapa ia menangis, yang jelas ia hanya ingin memeluk Jinyoung. Perasaannya lega sekaligus aneh secara bersamaan.

Seongwoo dibelakangnya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan didepannya. Ia lega karena Jinyoung baik-baik saja. "Min, kalau begitu aku pulang ya, Jinyoung baik-baik saja bukan?"

Minhyun mendongak menatap Seongwoo, "Seongwoo terima kasih, maafkan aku merepotkanmu." ujar Minhyun tak enak.

"Jangan dipikirkn Min, Jinyoung muridku, dan lagi, ini semua karena keteledoranku juga. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, baiklah kalau begitu aku permisi." pamit Seongwoo, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar area taman.

Minhyun kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Jinyoung, Minhyun mengernyit saat melihat Jinyoung hanya diam sambil menatapnya dengan err seperti tatapan rindu? Entahlah Minhyun tidak tau, "Sayang, kenapa Jinyoungie tidak menunggu Mama di area sekokah? Jinyounie tau? Mama sangat khawatir tadi, untungnya Jinyoung tidak kenapa-kenapa" Minhyun berujar sambil mencium pipi Jinyoung. Ia lega anaknya baik-baik saja.

" _I'm not Jinyoung hyung, Momm. I am_ Dewi..."

Minhyun nyaris terjungkal saat mendengar kata-kata anaknya itu, jantungnya berdegup kencang hanya dengan mendengar nama Daehwi saja.

"Jinyoung, jangan bercanda Mama tidak suka." Minhyun berujar tegas.

" _Why you don't belive me, Momm.._. Ini Dewi Momm..."

Minhyun mundur selangkah, tidak... anak yang berada dihadapannya ini bukan Daehwi dia Jinyoung. Jinyoung hanya menjailinya, Minhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Perasaan takut tiba-tiba kembali menghampirinya.

"Kenapa _Mommy_ tidak pelcaya? Dedek Dewi bukan Jinyoung _Hyung_.." Daehwi menatap Minhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak mungkin!" Ujarnya frustrasi.

"Apa itu sikapmu, saat bertemu dengan anak yang sudah lima tahun tidak pernah kau temui!"

 _Deg_

Suara itu... Minhyun masih ingat dengan jelas suara itu, suara orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui. Minhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Demi apapun, Minhyun tidak berani melhat secara langsung wajahnya. Tanpa melihatpun Minhyun tau siapa dia, dia... Dia Ayah si Kembar, dia lelaki brengsek yang sudah menghancurkan hidupnya.

Dia adalah...

Kang Daniel...

 **-TBC-**

Yang nyider gue do'ain jomblo abadi wkwk...

ditunggu reviewnya...

 _2018-02-02_


	7. Chapter 7

Minhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, saat mendengar suara yang amat ia kenal menyapa indera pendengarannya. Demi Tuhan! Minhyun sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir, kalau dia akan bertemu dengan Daniel lagi. Minhyun takut, sangat takut. Bahkan untuk sekedar menatap wajahnya saja Minhyun tidak sanggup. Daniel adalah orang terakhir yang ingin ia jumpai kalaupun didunia ini tidak ada orang lain selain mereka.

Minhyun mendadak pusing, kejadian beberapa menit ini sanggup membuat pikirannya blank seketika. Bayang-bayang masalalu berputar dikepalanya seperti kaset rusak.

"Hwang Minhyun... Apa kau tidak pernah diajarkan sopan santun?" bukankah setiap orang diajarkan untuk menatap lawan bicaranya jika seseorang sedang berbicara kepadamu." Daniel berujar tajam.

Minhyun refleks memejamkan matanya saat suara berat Daniel kembali terdengar ditelinganya. Kepalanya ia tundukkan semakin dalam, membuat Daniel mendengus kesal.

Daniel melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Minhyun. Ia mencengkram kedua lengan Minhyun dengan kuat, membuat Minhyun meringis.

"Aku bukan orang yang sabar Hwang Minhyun! Apa sesulit itu untuk sekadar mengangkat kepalamu? Apa kau masih ingin menyembunyikan wajahmu, walaupun aku sudah dihadapanmu?"

Minhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, saat Daniel semakin mencengkram lengannya. Air mata mulai menggenang dipelupuk matanya. "Maaf..." bisiknya lirih, air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya kini meluncur dengan bebas saat mata-nya bersiborok dengan tatapan tajam milik Daniel.

Daniel terkesiap, saat melihat air mata yang mengalir dengan derasnya dari kedua mata rubah milik Minhyun. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada kedua pipi _chuby_ milik Minhyun. Perlahan tapi pasti, Daniel menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata, lalu turun hingga ke dagu. Minhyun sendiri hanya bisa memejam, menikmati sentuhan tangan Daniel pada pipinya.

Daniel dengan cepat menarik Minhyun kedalam pelukannya, ia mengusap punggung Minhyun yang bergetar dengan hebat. Hatinya sakit melihat keadaan Ibu dari anak-anaknya terlihat kacau seperti ini. "Ssst... Jangan menangis, jangan meminta maaf... Aku yang salah... maafkan aku, aku memang brengsek, aku bajingan, Aku bodoh. Maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu menderita selama ini, aku mohon maafkan aku... Maafkan aku..." Daniel berulang kali mengucapkan kata maaf sambil terus mengusak punggung Minhyun yang semakin bergetar.

Minhyun semakin terisak dipelukan Daniel, kemeja putih yang dipakai lelaki itu pun sudah basah karena air matanya yang seolah enggan untuk berhenti.

" _Daddy_..."

Minhyun _refleks_ melepaskan pelukan Daniel, saat mendengar suara Daehwi yang memanggil Daniel dengan nada merajuk. Minhyun terkekeh tanpa suara, saat melihat Daniel yang menepuk keningnya dengan kuat. Minhyun sendiri hanya bisa menunduk malu, rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi _chuby_ -nya. Mereka lupa jika saat ini mereka tidak hanya berdua. Masih ada Daehwi yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka dengan polosnya.

"Ada apa sayang?" Daniel bertanya dengan lembut, ia berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Daehwi. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Daehwi yang menatapnya dengan polos. sekarang Daniel tau, darimana Daehwi mendapatkan mata indah itu.

" _Daddy_ , dedek juga pengin peluk _Mommy_ " Daehwi berbisik pelan.

Daniel tersenyum, ia mencium pipi anaknya sekilas, lalu mengangkat Daehwi kedalam gendongannya. Ia membawa Daehwi mendekat kearah Minhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan mereka.

" _Mommy_... Dedek mau peluk _Mommy_ ," Daehwi berkata dengan takut-takut. Sepertinya ia masih teringat dengan penolakan yang terjadi diawal pertemuan mereka tadi.

Hati Minhyun mencelos, dia tidak tau jika perbuatannya tadi membuat anaknya takut, "Sini sayang, _Mommy_ gendong." Minhyun memberi gestur agar Daehwi mendekat. Ia merentangkan tangannya mengisyaratkan agar Daehwi masuk kedalam gendongannya.

Daniel yang mengerti, langsung mendekatkan Daehwi pada Minhyun. Dan...

Hap...

Daehwi langsung dengan cepat berpindah dari gendongan Daniel, ke gendongan Minhyun. Minhyun hanya bisa terkekeh geli, saat melihat Daehwi langsung menyamankan diri dipundaknya.

"Dewi lindu _Mommy_... _Mommy_ kenapa tidak pelnah datang kelumah? Temen-temen Dewi celalu ngatain Dewi anak batu kalena tidak punya Mommy..."

Pertanyaan polos yang keluar dari bibir Daehwi, membuat Minhyun merara seperti dihantam sebuah batu besar. Dia tidak tau, jika anaknya mengalami hal sulit karena tumbuh tidak ada seorang ibu disampingnya. Daehwi pasti merasa iri pada teman-teman sebayanya yang pulang-pergi pasti diatar ibu mereka masing-masing. Bahkan Jinyoung saja tidak mau kalau bukan ia yang mengantarkan anak itu sekolah.

"Maafkan Mommy sayang... Maaf.." Minhyun berbisik lirih, ia berulang kali menciumi wajah anaknya, dan tak hentinya menggumamkan kata maaf bagaikan sebuah mantra yang harus dibaca berulang-ulang.

"Dedek, ayo kita pulang sayang, dan... Kau ikut dengan kami..." Daniel mengambil alih Daehwi kedalam gendongannya, namun anak itu menolak dan malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Minhyun.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Apa lagi Hwang Minhyun? Kau tidak mau ikut dengan kami? Apa kau akan kabur dan bersembunyi lagi?" Daniel berkata tajam, membuat Minhyun berjengit takut, mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Daniel.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, ta-tapi Jinyoung..." Minhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia memandang Daniel takut-takut.

"Daddy! Tidak boleh malah-malah cama Mommy!" Daehwi menatap Daniel dengan garang, yang malah terkesan imut dimata dua orang dewasa disana.

Daniel terkesiap saat mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan anaknya barusan damn dia lupa kalau masih ada Daehwi. "A-ah... Oke... Daddy tidak marah kok sayang, Daddy hanya..." Daniel bingung melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Dasal Daddy jelek cepelti kecoa!" ujarnya tajam. Minhyun nyaris tergelak mendengar kata-kata Daehwi barusan. Namun ia tahan, karena takut Daniel marah padanya.

"Ssst... Sayang, tidak boleh seperti itu." Minhyun mencoba menasehati Daehwi, membuat anak itu mencebil. "Tapi tadi Daddy malah-malah cama Mommy, Daddy tidak boleh malah-malah cama Mommy." Daehwi berujar sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak, Daddy tidak marah sama Mommy..." Minhyun berujar pelan, rasanya masih aneh saat ia menyebutkan kata 'Daddy' untuk anaknya, ia masih belum terbiasa akan hal itu.

"Benelan?" Tanya Daehwi penuh selidik.

"Iya sayang, Daehwi percaya 'kan sama Mommy?..." tanya Minhyun, meyakinkan anaknya. Ia tersenyum lega saat Daehwi menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mempercayai kata-kata yang diucapkan Minhyun.

"Well... Hari sudah semakin siang, sebaiknya kita segera pulang..." Ujar Daniel sambil mengecek jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

"Daniel, tapi Jinyoung..." Minhyun memelankan suaranya saat menyebutkan nama Jinyoung, ia lupa jika Daniel tidak mengetahui perihal anaknya yang kembar. Karena Minhyun memang tidak mengizinkan Yongguk memberitahukannya.

Daniel mengkesah panjang, ia menatap Minhyun tepat dikedua matanya. Membuat Minhyun gugup bukan main, "Hwang Minhyun, dengar. Tidak perlu khawatir okay, Jinyoung berada ditempat yang aman sekarang. Kau tidak perlu gusar, yang terpenting sekarang, kita pulang. Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." Daniel berujar tegas.

"Tapi, dimana Jinyoung sekarang?" Minhyun bertanya khawatir, ia masih belum tenang jika belum melihat keadaan Jinyoung secara langsung.

Daniel menggeram saat mendengar pertanyaan Minhyun, damn sekarang Daniel tau, darimana datangnya sifat keras kepala Daehwi. "Demi Tuhan! Hwang Minhyun! Hanya ikut aku sekarang, ikut aku pulang! Jinyoung baik-baik saja saat ini." Daniel berujar setengah membentak, mengabaikan Daehwi yang sudah melotot saat mendengar Daniel yang nyaris membentak Minhyun.

Minhyun sontak menundukkan kepalanya takut saat mendengar ucapan Daniel.

Daniel menghembuskan napas dengan keras, ia mendekati Minhyun dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping milik lelaki manis tersebut. Daniel memeluk Minhyun dari sampimg, setelahnya ia memaksa Minhyun agar mengikuti langkah kakinya menuju kearah mobil Daniel yang terparkir tak jauh dari taman.

Minhyun sendiri hanya bisa pasrah diperlakukan Daniel seperti itu. Dia tidak mau jika Daniel marah lagi padanya, Minhyun terlalu takut akan hal itu. Karena, untuk berdekatan dengan Daniel saja ia harus menekan rasa takutnya. Apalagi jika harus menerima kemarahan Daniel, Minhyun tidak mau. Benar-benar tidak mau.

 **oOo**

Minhyun tau, Daniel adalah jajaran dari anak konglomerat di Korea Selatan. Dan Minhyun juga tau, bahwa Daniel adalah salah satu pengusaha muda yang terbilang sangat sukses. Jadi... Minhyun tidak heran jika mobil yang dimaksud oleh Daniel adalah _Lamborghini_ dengan tipe _Murcielago 6.2l A/T_ lah yang terparkir manis di seberang taman tempat mereka bertemu tadi.

Minhyun mendengus sebal saat ia kesusahan membuka pintu mobil. Karena mobil yang sedikit rendah dari mobil biasanya, Minhyun jadi agak kesusahan, ditambah lagi dengan adanya Daehwi digendongannya yang membuatnya semaki kesulitan. Anak itu sama sekali tidak mau turun dari gendongannya, padahal tangan Minhyun sudah kebas karena terlalu lama menggedongnya. You know Daehwi sudah berumur Lima tahun, dan walaupun badannya kurus, tapi tetap saja berat.

Daniel, ia hanya bisa tersenyum geli saat melihat Minhyun yang kesulitan membuka pintu mobil. Ia hanya diam, dan bersandar pada pintu mobil memperhatikan Minhyun yang mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya karena sebal. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, apakah ini benar Ibu dari anak-anaknya?

Daniel masih tidak percaya, dia... Hwang Minhyun, adalah teman satu kelasnya saat Senior high school. Minhyun adalah anak beasiswa disekolahnya, dan Daniel, Daniel adalah anak akselerasi bersama dengan Yongguk temannya yang berasal dari China. Minhyun lebih tua satu tahun darinya, tapi Daniel dari dulu memang enggan memanggil teman sekelasnya dengan sebutan hyung.

Takdir memang tidak bisa ditebak, ia dan Minhyun bahkan sangat jarang bertegur sapa saat disekolah. Minhyun adalah anak nerd pendiam, dan tidak banyak memiliki teman. Sedangkan Daniel, adalah anak popular yang memiliki banyak fans, baik wanita ataupun lelaki yang berstatus uke.

Daniel bisa dikatakan anak yang berandalan, playboy, hobi melakukan one night stand bersama wanita-wanita di bar. Tidak menolak juga, jika anak-anak disekolahnya yang dengan suka rela menawarkan tubuh mereka. Intinya Daniel adalah anak yang bejat, dan dia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika di malam kelulusannya yang ia tiduri adalah seorang Hwang Minhyun.

"DADDY!"

Daniel terkesiap, saat mendengar jeritan cempreng anaknya menyapa indera pendengarannya. Daniel meringis saat melihat Daehwi yang sudah melotot karena ia tak kunjung masuk kedalam mobil. Ia bergegas memutar tubuhnya dan duduk di balik kemudi.

 **oOo**

Minhyun mengernyit bingung, saat Daniel menghentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah gedung yang tinggi menjulang.

"Daniel, kenapa kita berhenti disini?" Minhyun bertanya bingung.

"Ini kantorku, kita turun sebentar, aku ingin mengambil beberapa berkas yang harus aku tanda tangani, sekaligus aku ingin memperkenalkan kau pada seseorang."

"Si-siapa?"

Daniel melepaskan sabuk pengaman miliknya, dan beralih melepaskan sabuk pengaman milik Minhyun juga. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Daehwi yang tertidur lelap dipelukan Minhyun. Ia menunduk, lalu mengecup dahi anaknya sekilas.

Daniel beralih menatap Minhyun dengan dalam dan intense, membuat Minhyun menjadi salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Da-Daniel... Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu." Minhyun menundukkan kepalanya, karena terlalu gugup ditatap Daniel dengan sedemikian dalam oleh Daniel.

Daniel tidak menjawab pertanyaan Minhyun, ia hanya mengelus puncak kepala Minhyun dengan lembut. Membuat anak itu refleks mendongak, Daniel kembali tersenyum saat mata rubahnya bertatapan langsung dengan mata rubah milik Minhyun. Sepertinya... Mulai hari ini, memandangi mata rubah itu adalah bagian dari favoritnya.

"Kita turun sekarang..." Daniel berujar sambil beranjak keluar dari dalam mobil, ia memutar tubuhnya untuk membukakan pintu mobil untuk Minhyun.

"Biar aku saja yang menggendong Daehwi." Ujar Daniel mengambil alih Daehwi kedalam gendongannya. Ia menggedong Daehwi ala koala, dan mulai berjalan memasuki kawasan kantornya.

Daniel menggenggam tangan Minhyun, dan menarik anak itu agar berjalan sejajar dengannya. Ia berjalan dengan santai, berbeda dengan Minhyun, yang sudah menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Minhyun tidak nyaman saat mendapati semua orang menatap penuh minat kearahnya dan Daniel. Okay... mungkin Daniel sudah biasa, tapi tidak dengannya, dari dulu Minhyun tidak pernah suka jika menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Da-Daniel... Bisakah kita sedikit lebih cepat, aku... Aku tidak nyaman dengan tatapan semua pegawaimu." Minhyun mencicit dengan sangat pelan.

"Jangan hiraukan mereka, fokus saja dengan Daehwi dan aku." tangan Daniel secara otomatis melingkar dipinggang ramping Minhyun. Ia menarik Minhyun agar lebih mendekat kearahnya, tidak memperdulikan para karyawan yang sudah berbisik-bisik mulai menggosipkan mereka.

Setelah sepuluh menit menaiki lift akhirnya mereka sampai dilantai teratas gedung ini. Minhyun menatap takjub saat memauki ruang kerja milik Daniel.

Minhyun menatap dalam diam, saat Daniel yang dengan sangat hati-hati meletakkan Daehwi ke sofa besar yang ada diruangan itu. Ia menyapukan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, tatapannya berhenti saat melihat satu kardus besar mainan, san satu meja berlajar untuk anak TK, serta kertas hasil gambaran yang diasumsikan Minhyun gambaran Daehwi tertempel disana-sini. Dapat Minhyun tebak, Daniel sering mengajak Daehwi ke saat berkerja.

"Duduklah Min, sebentar lagi Jaehyun akan datang bersama Jinyoung." ujar Daniel dibalik meja kerjanya.

Minhyun membelalakan matanya, saat mendengar Daniel menyebutkan nama Jinyoung dengan santai.

"Kenapa? Kau kaget? Aku sudah tau, tidak ada yang perlu ditutupi lagi. Aku sudah tau jika anak ku bukan hanya Daehwi."

"Tapi... Kau..."

"Dari mana aku tau?" tanyanya retoris.

Minhyun menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Yongguk yang memberitahukannya padaku,"

"A-apa?! Tapi aku..."

"Kenapa kau tidak menizinkan aku tau kalau aku mempunyai anak kembar?" Danie bertanya serius.

Minhyun tergagap, bibirnya terkatup rapat bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Kenapa diam? Kau-

"MAMA!"

Minhyun dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya, saat mengar suara anak kecil yang amat ia kenal memanggilnya. Dengam cepat Minhyun menghampiri Jinyoung, dan memeluk anak itu dengan erat.

"Jinyoungie kemana? Jinyoungie membuat Mama khwatir sayang." ujar Minhyun dengan suara bergetar.

"Maaf, Ma... Jinyoungi tidak bilang dengan Mama,"

Minhyun melepaskan pelukannya, dan berslih mengecup pipi Jinyoung dengan gemas, "Tak apa sayang, yang penting Jinyoungie sudah ada disini, Mama lega Jinyoungie baik-baik saja."

"Dia siapa hyung?"

Minhyun menolehkan kepalanya, saat mendengar suara lain diruangan ini. Minhyun terlalu fokus dengan Jinyoung, sehingga dia tidak melihat ada orang lain yang datang bersama Jinyoung.

"Dia Ibu Daehwi dan Jinyoung." Jawab Daniel santai.

"Hah?! Maksudmu calon ibu?" Jaehyun memastikan.

"Bukan, Jaehyun, dia benar-benar Ibu kandung Daehwi dan Jinyoung."

"Tunggu dulu, jadi dia Ibu kandung si kembar? Ya Tuhan hyung, akhirnya pencarianmu selama ini tidak sia-sia."

Minhyun hanya diam, memperhatikan percakapan antara Daniel dan lelaki yang dipanggil Jaehyun oleh Daniel tadi.

Daniel mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Jaehyun, ia melirik jam yang berada dipergelangan tangan kirinya"Baiklah, kami akan pulang sekarang, Jaehyun tolong handle perkerjaanku hari ini okay? Ada urusan penting yang harus aku selesaikan." Ujar Daniel sambil melirik kearah Minhyun.

"Oke... Tidak masalah, selesaikanlah masalah kalian, agar Daehwi dan Jinyoung bisa merasakan kasih sayang Ayah dan Ibu secara lengkap." Ujar Jaehyun dengan tulus.

"Yah... Aku harap begitu Jae."

 **-TBC-**

 **Yuhuuuu kembali dengan chapter 7 nggak mau banyak cuap-cuap dah, yang penting review nya ditunggu biar aku semangat ngelanjutinnya!!!**

 **see you next chapter**

 _2018-02-10_


	8. Chapter 8

**Tittle** ; My Love

 **Cast** ; Kang Daniel, Hwang Minhyun, Bae Jinyoung, Lee Daehwi

 **Support Cast** ; Choi Minki, Im Youngmin, Takada Kenta, Kim Sanggyun, Kim Jonghyun, Ha Sungwoon, Ong Seongwoo, Yoon Jisung, Kang Dongho, and others.

Sebelumnya saya mau peringatin, kalo ini FF NielHwang, so yang nggak suka jangan maksain baca, okay :) jadilah pembaca yang cerdas :)

 **oOo**

Setelah dua puluh menit perjalanan, akhirnya mobil _Audi R6_ itu sampai dipekarangan mansion milik Daniel. Sebenarnya, mobil itu milik Jaehyun. Daniel meminjamnya karena sikembar tertidur saat mereka akan pulang. Tidak mungkin Daniel memaksakan diri membawa mobil yang ia bawa saat menemui Minhyun. Itu tidak akan nyaman untuk kedua buah hatinya, karena tempat duduknya yang sempit.

Sebenarnya bagian belakang mobil milik Jaehyun juga memiliki kursi yang sempit, tapi setidaknya lebih baik daripada mobilnya yang hanya muat untuk dua orang. Ingatkan Daniel untuk membeli satu mobil lagi, dan memilih mobil dengan kapasitas tempat duduk yang besar. Agar kedua anaknya bisa duduk dengan nyaman saat mereka berpergian.

Dua puluh menit yang dilewati hanya dengan keheningan, tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang berniat membuka percakapan. Baik Daniel, maupun Minhyun, mereka hanya tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Daniel memarkirkan mobil milik Jaehyun tepat didepan pintu mansionnya. Tujuannya, agar mereka tidak terlalu jauh menggendong Daehwi dan Jinyoung yang masih tertidur lelap dikursi belakang. Daniel melepaskan sabuk pengaman miliknya, lalu beralih menatap Minhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil menatap ke arah luar. Daniel menghela napas panjang, ia tidak tau kenapa Minhyun enggan sekali bertatapan mata dengannya. Lelaki itu selalu menundukkan kepalanya setiap kali berinteraksi dengan Daniel.

"Minhyun, kita sudah sampai..." uajr Daniel membuyarkan lamunan Minhyun.

Minhyun menatap kesekeliling mereka, benar saja, mereka sudah sampai. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Minhyun, sehingga dia tidak memperhatikan jika mereka sudah sampai dikediaman milik Daniel. Rumah ini... Minhyun tidak menyangka dia akhirnya memasuki rumah ini, selama ini dia hanya bisa menatap dari jauh. Dan sekarang... Sekarang ia akan memasukinya, Minhyun rasanya masih belum bisa percaya.

Kejadian yang kurang dari dua jam, bisa membuatnya memeluk Daehwi, bisa merasakan betapa bahagianya saat Jinyoung dan Daehwi memeluk dan menciumi pipinya. Minhyun masih tidak percaya.

"Minhyun..." Daniel menggenggam jemari mungil Minhyun yang terasa sangat pas digenggamannya.

Minhyun menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat keara Daniel, saat merasakan jari besar Daniel yang menggenggam tangannya. Ia menatap Daniel dengan bingung, " Daniel kenapa...?"

"Apanya yang kenapa?" Daniep balik bertanya pada Minhyun.

"Kau... Kenapa menggenggam tanganku...?" Minhyun bertanya ragu.

Daniel mengangkat bahu acuh, " Hanya ingin, dan hanya agar kau mengalihkan pandanganmu dari luar sana." Balas Daniel seadanya.

Minhyun mengkesah, ia melirik Jinyoung dan Daehwi yang masih tertidur dengan pulas di bangku belakang.

"Daniel, sebaiknya kita cepat membawa Jinyoung dan Daehwi masuk kedalam. Kasihan mereka pasti merasa tidak nyaman."

"Baiklah, kita gendong mereka kedalam." ujar Daniel sambil mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari mobil, yang diikuti oleh Minhyun. Mereka menggendong Daehwi dan Jinyoung lalu memasuki rumah mewah milik Daniel dengan Minhyun yang menggendong Daehwi dan Daniel yang menggendong Jinyoung.

Minhyun meringis pelan saat melihat keadaan kamar Daehwi. Kamar dengan tema Frozen itu benar-benar terlalu feminim untuk ukuran anak laki-laki. "Daniel, kenapa kamar Daehwi feminim sekali seperti ini," ujar Minhyun setelah ia meletakkan Daehwi diatas tempat tidur. Dia memperhatikan seluruh isi kamar yang benar-benar semuanya Frozen.

"Mau bagaimana lagi Min, anakmu itu sangat tergila-gila dengan sosok Ana dan Elsa di kartun Frozen, jadilah dia ingin kamarnya dirubah menjadi seperti ini." Ujar Daniel sambil menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung.

"Tapi ini terlalu feminim untuk ukuran anak laki-laki Niel," Ujar Minhyun sambil tetap memperhatikan seisi ruangan.

"Apa kau keberatan?"

"Hah?! Apa maksudmu keberatan?"

"Apa kau keberatan aku menghias kamar Daehwi seperti ini?"

"Tidak! Tidak Niel, bukan seperti itu, aku hanya-

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita kekamar Jinyoung sekarang." Daniel berkata sambil berjalan meninggalkan Minhyun yang terdiam kaku diatas tempat tidur Daehwi. 'Apa aku salah lagi?' iner Minhyun dalam hati.

Minhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Daehwi yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Ia mensejajarkan tubuhnya denga Daehwi, lalu mengecup lama kening putanya. Minhyun terkekeh kecil saat melihat Daehwi yang mengerang tak nyaman karena tidurnya terganggu.

"Sweet Dream sayang..."

 **oOo**

Minhyun memasuki kamar yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Daehwi. Ia menghela napas lega, setidaknya kamar Jinyoung tidak seperti kamar Daehwi. Tapi kelegaannya tidak berlangsung lama, saat melihat begitu banyaknya mainan dikamar itu. Belum lagi, ranjang yang berbentuk seperti mobil, dan yang lebih membuat Minhyun malas adalah. Adanya tangga disebelah tempat tidur itu yang menuju lantai atas, yang sepertinya hanya Jinyoung yang bisa memasukinya.

"Sudah puas melihat-lihatnya?"

Minhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Daniel saat mendengar lelaki itu berbicara padanya. Minhyun beranjak mendekat kearah tempat tidur Jinyoung saat melihat Daniel mengisyaratkannya untuk mendekat.

"Apa kau menyukai interior kamar Jinyoung?" Daniel bertanya dengan lembut saat Minhyun sudah mendudukkan tubuhnya di kasur Jinyoung.

"Aku suka, apalagi jika tidak ada mainan sebanyak itu disana." Minhyun menunjuk semua mainan yang berserakan dilantai, "Jinyoung tidak akan keluar dari kamar kalau seperti ini, Niel."

"Jinyoung yang menginkan ini, mana mungkin aku menolak keinginannya."

"Ya,... Aku tau," Minhyun menjawab singkat.

"Mau kekamarku?"

"A-apa?"

"Kekamarku Min," Daniel berujar sambil menggenggam tangan Minhyun dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Minhyun mengganggukkan kepalanya dengan ragu-ragu. Daniel menuntun Minhyun untuk berdiri dari duduknya, ia melingkarkan tangannya secara paelahan pada pinggang ramping milik Minhyun. Daniel terkekeh kecil saat merasakan Minhyun yang berjengit, sepertinya anak itu masih belum terbiasa dengan skinship yang dilakukan Daniel padanya.

Minhyun mengikuti Daniel yang mengajaknya untuk melihat kamarnya. Tangan lelaki yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu tak lepas sedikitpun dari pinggang ramping miliknya. Tak ada percakapan diantara keduanya, Minhyun yang masih belum terbiasa, hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya menutupi rona merah yang menjalar menghiasi pipinya.

Mereka sampai didepan kamar milik Daniel, ia hanya diam saat Daniel melepaskan rangkulan pada pinggangnya karena ia harus membuka pintu kamar.

Pintu kamar berwarna putih gading itu terbuka, Daniel menggenggam tangan Minhyun. Menuntunnya itu untuk memasuki kamar milik Daniel. Minhyun terus diam, tidak berani membuka suara sedikitpun. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan jika dia akan terjebak dalam satu ruangan dengan lelaki yang paling enggan ia temui dulu.

Minhyun juga hanya menurut, saat Daniel dengan perlahan mendudukkannya diatas kasur king size miliknya. Danie berjongkok dihadapannya, menggenggam tangannya dengan sangat lembut. Minhyun merona saat Daniel menyatukan jari-jari tangan mereka. Belum lagi tatapan mata Daniel yang menatapnya begitu dalam. Jantungnya berdetak tak keruan, Minhyun sangat malu saat ini.

"Da-Daniel... Jangan menatapku seperti itu," Minhyun berujar dengan terbata, ia semakin dalam menundukkan kepalanya.

Daniel terkekeh dengan tingkah malu-malu Minhyun, ia mencengkram dagu Minhyun dengan lembut, lalu mendongakan sedikit kepala Minhyun agar ia bisa menatap mata rubah fovoritnya itu.

"Aku masih tidak percaya, bahwa yang berada dihadapanku sekarang, adalah orang yang selama bertahun-tahun aku cari" ujar Daniel menatap tepat dimata Minhyun, " Kau tau? aku selama ini begitu frustrasi mencarimu, Min. Aku begitu tertekan dan takut. Takut bahwa aku tidak bisa menemukanmu, aku takut Daehwi akan selamanya tidak biasa merasakan kasih sayang seorang Ibu"

Minhyun terdiam kaku, dia menatap Daniel yang masih menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kau bersembunyi dariku, Min?"

 ** _Degh_**

Minhyun membeku ditempatnya, kenapa ia bersembunyi? Kenapa? Ia juga tidak tau. Minhyun terlalu takut berurusan dengan Daniel. Dia dan Daniel tidak terlalu dekat, malah bisa dikatakan memang tidak dekat. Bahkan Minhyun sanksi jika Daniel ingat bahwa ia dan Daniel pernah satu kelas saat Senior High School.

Daniel melakukan 'itu' padanya dalam keadaan mabuk, dia bahkan tidak tau saat itu tengah meniduri siapa. Maka dari itu, Minhyun tidak yakin jika Daniel bersedia untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya.

"Aku takut Niel" Minhyun berbisik lemah dia memejamkan matanya saat cairan bening itu mengalir tanpa diperintah dari kedua mata rubahnya.

"Kau takut akan hal apa,?"

"Aku takut Niel, saat itu aku bermaksud untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya padamu, aku ingin memberitahukanmu bahwa aku hamil. Hamil, karena one night stand yang kita lakukan saat kau mabuk. Tapi malam itu, kau datang bersama teman-temanmu ke Miracle Club. Kau datang bersama teman wanita mu, mereka wanita yang berkelas, sedangkan aku... Aku hanya anak yatim piatu yang beruntung karena mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolah milik orang tuamu. Aku takut kau tidak percaya padaku, aku takut kau hanya mengira aku orang aneh yang mengaku-ngaku sedang mengandung anakmu. Dan lagi... orang tuamu, aku yakin mereka tidak akan percaya, dan mereka tidak akan suka padaku." ucapan Minhyun terhenti saat Daniel memeluknya dengan erat.

"Setidaknya kau bisa mencoba berbicara padaku Min, jika memang aku tidak mempercayaimu, kita bisa melakukan tes DNA 'kan? Kau menyerahkan Daehwi padaku melalui Yongguk. Sedangkan kau terus bersembunyi, kau hanya datang dengan diam-diam disaat hari ulang tahun Daehwi. Kau seperti menghukumku secara tidak langsung, Min. Kau tidak tau, betapa Daehwi sangat menginginkan kehadiranmu. Daehwi selalu di bully oleh teman-temannya karena dia tidak punya Ibu" Daniel berkata dengan nelangsa.

Minhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, tangannya semakin mengencang melingkari pinggang Daniel. Minhyun semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Daniel, ia terisak dengan keras, saat mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh pria itu.

Dengan perlahan Daniel melepaskan pelukan erat Minhyun pada pinggangnya. Daniel menangkup pipi tembam Minhyun, ia menghapus air mata Minhyun dengan kedua Ibujarinya.

"Aku mohon Min, untuk kali ini jangan pergi lagi. Daehwi membutuhkanmu, dia sangat membutuhkan figur seorang Ibu. Sudah cukup selama lima tahun ini dia hanya bisa menatap teman-temannya yang mempunyai Ibu"

Minhyun menatap Daniel dengan pandangan yang memburam karena air mata. Ia bimbang harus bagaimana saat ini. di satu sisi, Minhyun sangat ingin bersama dengan Daehwi. Tapi di sisi lain, hati Minhyun masih diliputi banyak keraguan, Minhyun tidak tau harus menyikapinya seperti apa.

Minhyun tersentak saat Daniel menggenggam tangannya dengan begitu lembut. Ia refleks menundukkan kembali kepalanya, guna menutupi rona merah yang menjalar di kedua pipi nya hingga ketelinga.

Daniel menunduk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Minhyun "Mata mu bengkak Min" Daniel menatap khawatir pada mata Minhyun yang memang membengkak, dan sangat merah.

"Eum... Aku memang memiliki alergi dengan garam Niel, bahkan jika aku berkeringat sedikit saja, alergiku akan kambuh."

"Ya Tuhan! Itu pasti sakit Min, tunggulah disini sebentar, aku akan kebawah mengambil air untuk mengompres kelopak mata mu." Daniel beranjak dari kasur King Size nya. Dia berjalan keluar kamar.

Minhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, walaupun ia tau itu tidak mungkin terlihat oleh Daniel, karena Daniel sudah lebih dulu keluar dari kamar.

 **oOo**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.45KST, Minhyun saat ini masih berada dikamar Daniel. Minhyun melirik kesamping kanan-nya, melirik Daniel yang tengah tertidur drngan sangat lelap, Daniel tidur sambil memeluk pinggangnya. Tangan Minhyun tak henti-hentinya mengelusi rambut blonde milik Daniel. Minhyun tersenyum kecil saat mengingat kejadian satu jam yang lalu, saat ia bermaksud untuk kembali ke caffè. Daniel tanpa pikir panjang dengan tegas melarangnya. Alasanya, karena ia takut jika Minhyun akan pergi lagi.

Padahal Minhyun sudah meyakinkan Daniel, kalau dia tidak akan pergi. Tapi Daniel dan segala ketakutannya dengan kekeuh melarangnya, dia malah mengirim enam orang anak buahnya untuk membantu pekerjaan di caffè. Jika sudah seperti itu, Minhyun bisa apa selain menuruti Ayah dari kedua anaknya tersebut. Dia sebisa mungkin memaklumi ketakutan Daniel.

Minhyun dengan sangat hati-hati melepaskan pelukan erat Daniel pada pinggangnya. Dia tidak mau Daniel terbangun, Daniel baru tidur kurang dari satu jam. Sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan, sehingga hanya beberapa detik saat dia berbaring Daniel sudah jatuh tertidur .

Minhyun perlahan-lahan turun dari kasur milik Daniel, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan yang dipisahkan oleh pintu kaca yang terdapat disebelah sisi kanan kamar Daniel. Disana, terdapat sebuah pintu yang disembunyikan oleh hordeng yang tebal dan tinggi, hingga jika tidak dilihat dengan seksama tidak akan terlihat.

Minhyun sangat penasaran dengan ruangan itu, tadi saat Daniel turun kebawah untuk mengembalikan wadah berisi air kompres untuknya, Minhyun tidak sengaja menemukan pintu itu saat dia tengah melihat-lihat.

Minhyun membuka hordeng yang menutupi pintu tersebut. Lalu, menggeser pintu berwarna hitam pekat itu dengan sangat hati-hati, agar tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun yang bisa membuat Daniel terbangun. Minhyun menatap takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

Ternyata, dibalik hordeng tinggi itu terdapat sebuah kamar. Kamar yang didominasi warna putih itu tampak bersih, dengan cermin besar desebelah kanan, yang berhadapan langsung dengan kasur. Dan juga... Desebelah kiri juga terdapat kaca yang memisahkan balkon dan juga kamar tersebut. Minhyun tau, kaca kamar itu tidak tembus pandang. Jika dari dalam bisa melihat dengan jelas kearah luar, tapi, jika dari luar tidak akan terlihat apa-apa, kecuali hanya kaca gelap.

"Suka dengan yang kau lihat?"

Minhyun nyaris terjungkal saat ia tiba-tiba mendengar suara husky berbisik ditelinganya. Membuat sensasi geli yang aneh. Dan, jangan lupakan sepasang tangan kekar yang melngkar dengan manis diperutnya. Minhyun membeku, saat Daniel mulai mengecupi area lehernya dengan pelan.

"Da- Daniel, berhenti" Minhyun berkata dengan susah payah.

Daniel menurut, dia menghentikan kegiatannya yang nengecupi area leher Minhyun. Dia kelepasan, salahkan leher mulus Minhyun yang mengundang untuk dikecupi.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Yah... Karena seseorang yang mengelus rambutku pergi, aku jadi tidak bisa melanjutkan tidurku."

Minhyun mendengus malas, ia mencoba melepaskan tangan Daniel yang melingkari perutnya. Namun itu tidaklah mudah, tidak karena Daniel semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Min, bolehkah aku melihat sesuatu?" Daniel bertanya dengan serius, walaupun Minhyun tidak melihat wajahnya karena saat ini posisi mereka yang menghadap kearah luar.

"Melihat apa?" Minhyun menjawab dengan bingung.

Tanpa aba-aba, Daniel memutar posisi mereka menghadap kearah cermin besar ada dibelakang mereka. Minhyun merona melihat posisi mereka yang sangat intim seperti ini. Minhyun terbelalak, saat merasakan Daniel perlahan-lahan mengangkat baju yang ia kenakan. Ia menahan tangan Daniel dengan cepat.

"Daniel apa yang kau lakukan!" Minhyun berujar panik.

"Sssttt... Tenanglah, aku tidak akan berbuat yang macam-macam, setidaknya sampai kau mengizinkanku" Daniel berujar jenaka.

Minhyun memutar malas bola matanya, ia hanya diam saat Daniel melanjutkan kegiatan mari mengangkat baju Minhyun keatas.

Minhyun menegang saat Daniel meraba area diseketar bawah pusarnya. Daniel tengah mengelus luka bekas operasi saat ia melahirkan Jinyoung dan Daehwi dulu. Minhyun memperhatikan dalam diam ekspresi Daniel dari cerimin besar dihadapan mereka. Ekspresinya benar-benar tidak terbaca.

"Apa ini sakit?" Daniel bertanya dengan lembut. Ia tidak menghentikan sama sekali kegiatannya yang mengelus garis bekas luka tersebut. Daniel menatap lekat bekas luka tersebut dari cermin.

"Apa?" Minhyun bertanya bingung.

"Apa kau saat itu kesakitan? Kau pasti sedih harus melahirkan tanpa didampingi seorang suami."

"Ya... Saat itu aku sangat bingung, takut, dan juga sedih pada saat itu. Aku melihat orang lain melahirkan, mereka semua didampingi seorang suami. Sedangkan aku, aku bahkan hanya ada kak Sungwoon yang menemaniku."Minhyun berujar dengan suara bergetar.

"Maaf... Maafkan aku Min, Kau... Pasti kesulitan pada saat itu" Daniel berbisik pelan ditelinga Minhyun. "Maafkan aku yang sudah membuatmu menderita, aku memang lelaki brengsek, bejat, dan bodoh."

"Daniel..."

"Pantas jika kau menghukumku dengan cara bersembunyi, dan membiarkan aku kebingungan mencarimu, aku memang lelaki brengsek aku-

Cup

Daniel terbelalak saat merasakan bibir kenyal Minhyun yang mengecup bibirnya. Hanya beberapa detik, namun cukup untuk membuat pikirannya blank seketika.

"Minhyun..."

Minhyun memutar tubuhnya, agar berhadapan langsung dengan Daniel, tanpa melepaskan pelukan Daniel pada pinggangnya. Minhyun terenyuh saat melihat Daniel yang terlihat sangat tertekan, dan putus ada "Stop Niel, jangan terus-terusan menyalahkan dirimu. Posisinya sekarang bukan hanya kau yang salah, oke, kau memang salah karena meniduriku disaat kau mabuk. Tapi, aku juga salah, karena aku sangat pengecut untuk berterus terang padamu. Jadi, aku mohon, jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi atas semua yang terjadi." Minhyun berujar dengan lembut.

Daniel tidak menjawab, dia menatap Minhyun dengan intense, dengan perlahan Daniel mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Minhyun. Perlahan tapi pasti, bibir tebal milik Daniel menyentuk bibir tipis Minhyun. Minhyun sendiri hanya mampu memejamkan matanya saat bibir Daniel melumat bibirnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Minhyun mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Daniel, ia menarik Daniel agar semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Ungghh" bibir Minhyun terbuka karena Daniel yang menggit-gugit kecil bibirnya. Menciptakan sensasi aneh yang menggelitik perutnya. Minhyun melenguh samar saat Daniel semakin liar menciumnya. Minhyun kualahan mengimbangi bibir Daniel yang terus-terusan melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian.

Daniel membelai bibir bawah Minhyun dengan lidahnya, membuat Minhyun lagi-lagi mengerang. Minhyun refleks membuka mulutnya, kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan oleh Daniel. Ia mengabsen seluruh isi dalam mulut Minhyun, membelitkan lidahnya dengan lidah Minhyun. Hingga terdengar suara kecipak yang membangkitkan sisi liar Daniel.

"N-Niel su-sudah" Minhyun berujar diselah-selah ciuman mereka, dia menepuk dada Daniel berkali-kali, agar dia menyudahi ciuman panas mereka, Minhyun benar-benar kehabisan napas.

Daniel menurut, ia melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Dia tersenyum saat melihat Minhyun yang terengah-engah karena kehabisan napas. Pipinya merona, entah karena kurangnya oxygen, atau karena malu. Dada-nya naik turun, berusaha mengais udara sebanyak mungkin.

"Daniel! Kau gila! Aku hampir kehabisan napas" omel Minhyun begitu dia sudah bisa mengontrol napasnya.

Daniel terkekeh, dia menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Minhyun. Menggesekkan hidungnya pada hidung Minhyun.

"Min, apa kau mau melanjutkannya lebih jauh" Daniel berbisik sensual ditelinga Minhyun.

Minhyun meremang, merasakan napas hangat Daniel yang menerpa permukaan bibirnya.

"Apa?!"

"Apa kau mau?" Daniel mengulangi pertanyaanya.

"Aku takut." Minhyun mencicit pelan.

"Takut akan hal apa?"

"Aku..."

"Tidak usah memaksakan diri jika kau belum siap." Daniel berujar dengan lembut. Ia mengecupi bibir Minhyun berkali-kali, sepertinya, bibir kucing itu sekarang sudah menjadi candu bagi Daniel. Mengalahkan beer yang selalu menjadi favoritnya.

Minhyun menatap Daniel tepat dimatanya, lama mereka berdua saling menatap seperti itu. Hingga...

"MOMMY!! MOMMY DIMANA!"

 **-TBC-**

 **NOTE;**

WAKAKAKAK *ketawa nista* ciyeeee yang kesel ciyeeee yang lagi nyusun kata-kata buat hujat gue ciyeeee wkwkwk... OTW dihujat ini wkwk...

btw aku mau edit yang panggilan 'hyung' aku ganti jadi 'kakak' gapapa kan yah. Terus panggilan Daehwi ke Jinyoung Abang, bukan hyung.

Dan... CaurQuehhh maap adegan anu-nya harus dihentikan disini. Karena sudah terlalu panjang. Aku tak kuadhhh mengetik...

Entar (insya allah) aku bikin special chap aja ya, tapi gajanji wkwk...

Udahan gamau banyak cakap yang penting tinggalin review nya aja.

 **SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER**

 **BHAY!!!**

2018-02-16


	9. Chapter 9

**_"MOMMY! MOMMY DIMANA!"_**

Minhyun dengan refleks menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Daniel, saat ia mendengar jeritan cempreng dari salah satu anaknya itu. Dia bergegas keluar dari kamar tersebut, Minhyun meringis saat meliat Daehwi yang sedang duduk diatas tempat tidur Daniel. Ia duduk di tengah-tengah kasur milik Daniel, bibirnya mengerucut pertanda dia tengah kesal. Tanpa banyak bicara, Minhyun langsung menghampiri Daehwi, ia duduk ditepian kasur milik Daniel.

Daehwi menatap tajam Ibunya, ia semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya, saat melihat sang Ayah juga keluar dari tempat yang sama dengan Ibunya.

" _Mommy_ kemana cih? Dedek cali-cali dicetiap kamal tidak ada, dedek juga cudah cali dikamal Jinyoung _hyung_ , tapi _Mommy_ tidak ada juga" Daehwi merajuk pada Minhyun.

"Eum... maaf sayang, _Mommy_... _Mommy_ tadi sedang... sedang ada urusan sama _Daddy_ ," Minhyun menjawab dengan gugup.

"Ulucan apa?" Daehwi bertanya penuh selidik.

"Eum... I-itu... Niel bantu aku" Minhyun menatap Daniel semelas mungkin meminta bantuan, membuat Daniel terkekeh kecil.

Daniel mendekatkan diri pada Daehwi, ia mengikuti Minhyun yang duduk ditepian kasurnya, "Sayang, _Daddy_ sedang ada urusan dengan _Mommy_ tadi. Urusan rahasia, Dedek tidak boleh tau" Daniel berujar sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Minhyun, yang membuat Ibu dari kedua anaknya tersebut merona.

"Ulucan apa?" Daehwi bertanya dengan raut yang sama. Penuh selidik.

"Hm... dedek tidak boleh tau, ini rahasia, pokoknya ini urusan dewasa"

" _Daddy_... ulucan apa?" Daehwi merengek penasaran, membuat Daniel tergelak. " _Oke,oke_. _Daddy_ kasih tau, _Daddy_ sama _Mommy_... mau buat adek untuk Daehwi" Daniel berujar santai, Minhyun melotot.

"DANIEL!"

" _Why_ Min? Kita memang akan membuatkan adik untuk Daehwi 'kan?" Daniel berkata dengan enteng.

" _Daddy_ cama _Mommy_ mau bikin dedek balu? Dedek yang dali dalem pelut kayak _Mommy_ Len? (Re: Ren)" Daehwi bertanya antusias.

"Yaps... benar sekali, dedek dari dalem perut _Mommy_... Daehwi mau?" Daniel berujar sambil mengelus perut Minhyun yang berada berseberangan dengannya.

Daehwi terlihat bingung dengan kata-kata yang diucapkn oleh ayahnya, semua itu terlihat dari alisnya yang menyatu, tanda anak itu tengah berpikir dengan keras.

" _Daddy_... kalau dedek punya dedek, telus dedek dipanggil apa?" Daehwi bertanya bingung. Sebenarnya Daniel juga bingung, tapi dia lebih bingung dalam mecerna kata-kata yang diucapkan Daehwi barusan.

 _Bingung Nyel? Sama ainq juga wkwk..._

"Dedek, bukan dedek lagi dong sayang, dedek bakal jadi kakak. Kayak Jinyoung _hyung_." Daniel menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"Nanti dedek dipanggil _hyung_ cama dedeknya dedek, cama kayak dedek icung panggil Lenjun (re: Renjun) _hyung_ yah Dadd?"

"Iya seperti itu sayang"

"Ummm Dedek- eh! Dewi _hyung_ mau punya dedek Dadd..." Daehwi berujar dengan semangat, berbeda dengan Ibunya yang sudah keringat dingin.

"Benarkah? Tapi _Mommy_ sepertinya tidak mau sayang" Daniel berpura-pura sedih, membuat Minhyun melotot pada Daniel. Minhyun bersumpah akan memukuli Daniel tanpa ampun setelah ini. Bisa-bisanya ia berkata yang tidak-tidak didepan anaknya.

" _Mommy_... kenapa tidak mau? _Mommy_ tidak mau punya dedek balu? Padahal Dewi mau punya dedek balu" Daehwi berujar dengan nada sedih.

Minhyun gelagapan, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat; "Eum... ti-tidak bukan begitu sayang, _Mommy_ hanya- hah... baiklah, iya _Mommy_ mau" Minhyun berujar pasrah, dia benar-benar lemah dengan tatapan polos Daehwi yang menatapnya penuh harap.

"YEAYYY! DEDEK CAYANG _MOMMY_ " Daehwi berujar girang, ia memeluk Minhyun dengan sangat erat. Yang dibalas dengan Minhyun tak kapah eratnya.

" _Mommy_ Dewi mau punya dedek cewek, Dewi nanti mau ajak main cama Elca sama Ana ( _frozeen_ ) nanti dedek juga mau beliin balang-balang walna _Pink_ buat dedek. Telus Dewi mau hiacin kamalnya dedek pakek _Hello kitty_ bial cantik. Telus juga ceplainya, celimutnya tempat tidulnya, kamalnya pokoknya cemuanya halus _pink_ , halus _hello kitty_ juga. Bajunya celananya, pita-nya cemua halus walna _pink_ " Daehwi berujar menggebu-gebu.

Daniel? Jangan ditanya, dia sedang tertawa nista melihat Minhyun yang begitu nelangsa mendengar ocehan Daehwi yang sangat terobsesi untuk menghias kamar adiknya dengan ornamen _Hello Kitty_ , dan warna _pink_. bahkan adiknya dibuat saja **_belum_** hehe.

"Mama"

Sedang asyik-asyiknya mereka membahas tentang adik, tiba-tiba Jinyoung masuk dengan wajah yang masih setengah mengantuk kedalam kamar Daniel. Daniel yang melihatnya dengan sigap turun dari atas kasur. Ia menghampiri Jinyoung, dan...

 ** _Hap..._**

Daniel mengangkat Jinyoung kedalam gendongannya. Jinyoung, yang pada dasarnya memang masih mengantuk, secara otomatis menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar Ayahnya.

"Jinyongie Masih mengantuk hm...?" Daniel berujar sambil mengusapi surai belakang anaknya. Tidak ada jawaban dari Jinyoung, anak itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan enggan.

"Kenapa Jinyoungie sudah bangun kalau masih mengantuk?" Daniel menimang Jinyoung yang berada didalam gendongannya, berharap anak itu bisa tidur lagi.

"Jinyoungie mau bertemu Mama" Jinyoung menjawab dengan ogah-ogahan. Ia semakin menelusupkan wajahnya dierpotongan leher Daniel.

"Mama Jinyoung tidak kemana-mana, ada disini, bersama _Daddy_ dan dedek" Daniel memutar tubuhnya menghadapan Jinyoung pada Daehwi dan Minhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan. Jinyoung mengangguk dalam pelukan Ayahnya, ia menatap Daehwi dan Minhyun secara bergantian. Lalu, setelahnya, perlahan mata anak itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai tertutup. Menadakan jika Jinyoung telah kembali terlelap menuju ke alam mimpi.

Minhyun terkekeh kecil, dan menggeleng maklum saat melihat Jinyoung yang sudah kembali terlelap. Minhyun sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan anak itu, Jinyoung memang mudah sekali tertidur, sangat berbeda dengannya yang sangat susah tidur jika bukan ditempat yang menurutnya nyaman.

"Niel, tidurkan saja Jinyoung kembali dikamarnya, dia sudah kembali terlelap." Minhyun memberitahukan Daniel bahwa Jinyoung sudah kembali terlelap beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Biarkan saja, aku masih ingin menggendongnya sebentar lagi" Jawab Daniel sembari terus menimang Jinyoung yang berada didalam gendongannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu... bolehkah aku kebawah? Aku... aku ingin menyiapkan makan malam" Minhyun memelankan intonasi suaranya, saat mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya. Karena bagaimanapun dia baru hari ini menginjakan kakinya dikediaman Daniel, dia tidak mau dianggap tidak sopan jika mengerjakan sesuatu tanpan izin.

"Kenapa harus meminta izin? Mulai sekarang ini adalah rumahmu juga, lakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan. Tidak akan ada yang melarangmu" Daniel berkata seraya menatap Minhyun dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih, Niel."

" _Anything for you, sweetheart_ "

 **ooOoo**

Malam sudah semakin larut, keadaan rumah Daniel juga sangat sunyi. Karena, jam memang sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.30KST. Minhyun berkali-kali membolak-balikan tubuhnya, sudah lebih dari dua jam dia mencoba untuk tidur. Namun, matanya seolah enggan untuk terpejam.

Yah... Minhyun dan Jinyoung menginap dikediaman Daniel malam ini. Sebenarnya, Minhyun enggan, dan sempat menolak tawaran Daniel yang menyuruhnya untuk menginap malam ini. Namun, melihat Daehwi yang menatapnya dengan sedih saat dia bilang akan pulang, dia menjadi tidak tega. akhirnya setelah berpikir panjang, Minhyun memutuskan untuk menginap.

Dia menelpon Sungwoon, mengatakan kalau ia menginap dirumah temannya semasa menengah pertama dulu. Tidak mudah meminta izin dari Sungwoon, dia lebih dulu diceramahi karena menghilang tiba-tiba dan membuatnya khawatir. Namun dengan sedikit bujukan dan kebohongan, akhirnya Sungwoon mengizinkan, dengan syarat besok Minhyun harus pulang.

Minhyun mengkesah panjang, saat tenggorokannya terasa sangat haus. Minhyun beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya, dan berjalan keluar kamar, bermaksud untuk mengambil minum didapur.

Minhyun berjalan dengan sangat pelan, sebisa mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun. Ia menyusuri lorong panjang dilantai dua rumah Daniel, Minhyun melirik di sisi kanan dan kirinya, tidak ada ruangan lain selain kamar. Sepertinya, dilantai dua ini memang benar-benar dikhususkan untuk kamar.

Sebenarnya, menurut Minhyun rumah ini terlalu- Ah! tidak, sangat besar jika hanya untuk ditinggali Ayah dan Anak. Minhyun tidak habis pikir kenapa Daniel membeli rumah, atau lebih tepatnya, ini bisa disebut istana. Karena, ukuran rumahnya yang memang sangat luas.

Total keseluruhan kamar dirumah ini saja ada ada Dua belas. Terdapat delapan kamar dilantai dua. Lima kamar untuk anak-anak, dan tiga kamar untuk orang dewasa. Sedangkan dibawah, ada empat kamar satu kamar utama, dan dua kamar tamu. Yang satunya khusus dipakai jika Ayah dan Ibu Daniel pulang ke Korea.

Itu baru kamar yang ditunjukkan Daniel saja, belum kamar lain yang ada dibelakang (kamar asisten rumah tangga) itu terpisah. Mereka mempunyai ruangan sendiri dibelakang rumah, jadi para asisten rumah tangga dan supir tidak tinggal dirumah ini, melainkan tinggal di rumah terpisah yang berada dibelakang rumah.

"Ya Tuhan! Akhirnya sampai juga! Ingin kedapur saja jalannya lama sekali" Minhyun mengeluh dengan pelan, ia benar-benar sudah kehausan tapi dari tadi dia berjalan seperti tidak sampai-sampai.

"Hah... andaikan aku bertemu dengan Daniel sebelum ia membeli rumah ini, akan aku pastikan dia tidak akan pernah membeli rumah ini" Minhyun mendumel dengan pelan.

Minhyun berniat ingin kembali kekamarnya setelah dia selesai minum air putih didapur. Tak lupa, ia juga membawa satu gelas air putih ditangannya. Untuk berjaga-jaga saja, jika nanti ia haus, ia tidak perlu repot untuk turun kebawah. Minhyun berjalan sambil melirik kekanan dan kekiri. Keadaan rumah yang sangat sepi membuatnya sedikit takut, ditambah dengan cahaya yang minim membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat masuk kekamarnya.

Minhyun memghentikan langkah kakinya, saat melihat sedikit cahaya dari sebuah ruangan, yang berada tepat disebelah ruang keluarga. Karena penasaran, akhirnya Minhyun mendekati asal dari cahaya tersebut.

Dia mengerutkan kedua alisnya, dia belum sempat melihat ruangan itu tadi sore.

Minhyun membuka pintu tersebut dengan sangat perlahan, dia membukanya sedikit lebih lebar. Minhyun melongokkan kepalanya kedalam ruangan tersebut, Ah! Ternyata ini adalah ruang kerja.

Tanpa bertanya pun Minhyun tau ini ruangan milik siapa. Minhyun menyapukan pandangannya ke seisi ruangan, pandangannya terhenti saat retina matanya menangkap siluet seseorang yang baru tadi siang ia jumpai. Dia... adalah Kang Daniel, Ayah dari kedua anaknya.

Daniel duduk membelakanginya, pria itu terlihat tengah serius menatap grafik-grafik angka yang tertera dilayar Laptop didepannya. Minhyun tidak mengerti apa itu, tapi yang Minhyun tau, Daniel sedang berkerja. Minhyun mengernyit, Daniel berkerja hingga tengah malam seperti ini.

Dan lelaki itu hanya memakai sebuah sweater turttleneck berlengan panjang. Sweater itu melekat sangat pas ditubuh berotot milik Daniel. Minhyun merona, dilihat dari belakang seperti ini bahu Daniel benar benar terlihat lebar, dan kokoh.

Minhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, bisa-bisanya dia berfikiran yang tidak-tidak. Minhyun meninggalkan ruangan kerja Daniel dengan sangat perlahan, tidak mau menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Ia membuka salah satu kamar yang berada dilantai bawah.

Minhyun mengambil selimut tebal dari dalam lemari, Minhyun kembali keruang kerja Daniel, agak sedikit susah memang. Karena, dia sedang membawa gelas yang berisi airputih ditangannya, sedangkan ditangan lainnya dia harus membawa selimut tebal.

Ibu dua anak tersebut kembali memasuki ruangan kerja milik Daniel, ia meletakan gelas yang sedari tadi ia bawa keatas meja yang ada diruangan itu. Minhyun berjalan perlahan menghampiri Daniel, lalu menyampirkan selimut tebal tersebut pada punggung Daniel.

"Kau bisa demam jika hanya memakai pakaian seperti ini" Minhyun berbisik ditelinga Daniel. Dapat dia rasakan Daniel yang sedikit kaget dengan perlakuannya barusan.

Daniel sedikit tersentak saat tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bahu-nya. Disusul dengan suara lembut yang sangat dikenalinya. Tanpa menolehpun Daniel tau itu siapa. Daniel menahan tangan Minhyun yang bermaksud menjauh dari bahu-nya karena ia menyampirkan selimut barusan.

Daniel menggenggam kedua tangan Minhyun dan sedikit menariknya agar lebih merapat padanya; posisinya Minhyun memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Minhyun sedikit menunduk, karena posisi Daniel saat ini sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"D- Daniel..." Minhyun terbata.

Daniel sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, untuk menatap wajah Minhyun dari balil kacamata kerjanya.

Daniel mengecup dagu Minhyun sekilas. Dia terkekeh saat melihat Minhyun yang membulatkan matanya.

"Begini dulu sebentar _sweetheart_... biarkan aku bersandar sebentar, aku lelah, aku nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini" Daniel berujar sambil menempelkan pipinya dengan pipi Minhyun.

Minhyun sendiri hanya bisa pasrah, dia hanya diam menuruti kemauan Daniel, mereka hanya diam, tidak ada yang berniat memulai percakapan. Daniel juga kembali dengan aktivitas yang sebelumnya. Lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, hingga Daniel merasakan Minhyun yang mulai bergerak gelisah dibelakangnya. Ah! Sepertinya Minhyun mulai merasa pegal.

"Min... mau 'minum?" Daniel bertanya sembari mematikan Laptop yang berada didepannya. Ia memutar sedikit kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah Minhyun.

"Eum... tapi aku tidak bisa minum, Niel." Minhyun mencicit pelan.

"Benarkah? Bukankah kau dulu berkerja sebagai bartender di _Miracle club_?" Daniel berujar tak percaya.

"Huum... tapi aku hanya membuatkan minuman untuk orang yang memesan, bukan meminumnya. Toleransiku terhadap alkohol samgat rendah."

"Oh, yah? Serendah apa?" Daniel bertanya penasaran

"Sangat rendah Niel, aku bahkan bisa mabuk hanya dalam satu teguk." Minhyun menjawab dengan malu.

Daniel melepaskan pelukan tangan Minhyun pada lehernya, ia memutar kursi kerjanya yang menyebabkan selimut yang tersampir dibahunya jatuh kebawah. Daniel menarik pinggang Minhyun agar semakin dekat dengannya, dia memeluk pinggang Minhyun dengan posesif. Daniel mendongakkan kepalanya menatap tepat kepada dua bola kembar yang selalu ia sukai itu.

"Kalau begitu, mau menemani aku minum?"

Daniel tersenyum saat melihat Minhyun yang menganggukkan kepalanya dengan ragu-ragu.

 **ooOoo**

Daniel menaiki tangga dengan sangat hati-hati dengan Minhyun yang berada dalam gendongannya. Ia menggendong Minhyun ala bridalstyle, Minhyun mabuk karena tadi ia meminum dua gelas _wine_ dengan kadar alkohol yang tinggi. Ia sudah melarangnya, tapi Minhyun dan kekeraskepalaannya kekeuh ingin mencoba rasa minuman itu. Dan berakhirlah dia mabuk seperti sekarang.

Daniel membuka pintu kamar yang bersebelahan dengan kamarnya. Kamar yang didominasi dengan warna greey dan putih gading itu sangat terasa berbeda, dengan penerangan temaram yang berasal dari lampu hias yang tergantung diatas langit-langit kamar Minhyun. Didamping tempat tidurnya terdapat cermin besar yang menutupi seluruh bagian dinding kamar.

Daniel meletakkan Minhyun dengan sangat hati-hati, ia terkekeh kecil saat melihat Minhyun yang mengoceh tidak jelas dalam tidurnya.

"Tidak! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Pergerakan Daniel terhenti, saat ia memdengar Minhyun mengigau dalam tidurnya. Minhyun bergerak gelisah, keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipisnya.

"Daniel... aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku"

Daniel membelalakan matanya saat mendengar igauan Minhyun barusan, semakin membelalak saat igauan itu disusul dengan isakan-isakan kecil. Sekarang dia tau, Minhyun sedang bermimpi buruk tentangnya. Daniel dengan cepat menepuk-nepuk pipi Minhyun, membangunkan lelaki itu dari mimpi buruknya.

"Minhyunie, bangun _sweeheart_... hey, bangun sayang" Daniel menepuk-nepuk pipi Minhyun dengan sedikit keras. Berhasil, Minhyun terbangun dengan napas yang terenggah-enggah. Ia bangun lalu memeluk Daniel dengan sangat erat.

"Daniel... aku takut... aku bermimpi kau meninggalkanku, kau... kau membawa Jinyoung dan Daehwi pergi dariku, kau... " Minhyun tidak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya, ia kembali menangis dalam pelukan Daniel.

"Ssssst... tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan sayang, aku berjanji aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" Daniel mengusap punggung Minhyun berharap dapat menenangkan Minhyun yang terlihat sangat terguncang.

"Aku tetap takut Niel." Minhyun berujar dengan suara bergetar.

"Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, dan tidak akan ada yang meninggalkan atau ditinggalkan" Daniel berujar mantap.

Minhyun melepaskan diri, dari pelukan Daniel. Minhyun menatap Daniel dengan lekat, "Daniel, aku mau melanjutkan yang tadi sore." Minhyun berujar pelan.

"Kau, A-apa?!" Daniel terlihat tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan Minhyun.

"Aku mau melanjutkan yang tadi sore, aku ingin kita malam ini bercinta." Minhyun berujar mantap, tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun.

Daniel menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, "Kau mabuk _sweetheart_ sebaiknya kau tidur lagi, aku akan menemanimu disini" Daniel berujar sambil mendorong tubuh Minhyun untuk kembali berbaring.

Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat Daniel terkejut bukan main. Minhyun menarik lehernya lalu menyatukan bibir mereka. Daniel dapat merasakan ciuman Minhyun terasa berbeda, Daniel sebisa mungkin mengimbangi ciuman Minhyun. Dia mengambil alih permainan, Daniel melumat bibir atas dan bawah Minhyun secara bergantian. Dia membelai bibir atas dan bawah Minhyun dengan lidahnya, seolah mengerti, Minhyun membuka mulutnya, kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Daniel. Dia memasukan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat milik Minhyun.

"Enghhhh Niel" Minhyun mendesah disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Ciuman mereka menjadi semakin liar, Minhyun menarik tengkuk Daniel agar semakin memperdalam ciuman meraka. Daniel sendiri senang-senang saja, dia semakin gencar melumat bibir Minhyun. Tangan Daniel tidak tinggal diam, ia menelusupkan satu tangannya kedalam piyama tidur miliknya yang dipakai oleh Minhyun. Daniel mengusap perut Minhyun, ia mengusap luka yang disebabkan oleh bekas operasi pasca melahirkan Jinyoung dan Daehwi.

"Unghhhh" Minhyun menggeliat resah, saat tangan besar Daniel mengusap datarnya.

Daniel melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka, saat merasa Minhyun yang hampir kehabisan napas. Dia terkekeh saat melihat Minhyun yang terengah-engah mengais udara. Dadanya naik turun, jangan lupakan benang saliva yang tertinggal disudut bibirnya. .

Daniel mengecup sudut bibir Minhyun sekila, "Sudah hampir pagi, tidurlah lagi. Kau sedang mabuk _sweetheart_ kau tidak sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan, aku tidak mau kau nantinya menyesal." Daniel berujar sambil mengusak poni Minhyun yang berkeringat.

"Tidak Niel, aku tidak mabuk! Aku sadar! Dan aku tidak akan menyesal" Minhyun menjawab dengan cepat.

Daniel terkejut, ia tidak tau apa yang menyebabkan Minhyun bertingkah seperti ini, apa karena mimpinya barusan?

"Daniel... bukankah kau yang mengajakku 'melanjutkan' kenapa kau ragu?"

"Aku hanya- apa benar, kau tidak akan menyesal nanti?" Daniel bertanya dengan serius pada Minhyun.

"Tidak" Minhyun menjawab cepat.

Daniel menatap Minhyun dengan lekat, "Oke... aku harap kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku harap kau tidak akan menyesal setelah ini." Dengan begitu mereka kembali menyatukan bibir mereka.

 **-TBC-**

Oke cukup hehe... jangan ganggu mami sama _daddy_ _ehem...eheman_ yah wkwk...

buat Din @Optimus-gun selay caurQueehh Speci chaptermu akan ada setelah chapter ini wkwk... aku nyari _timing_ yang pas dong yah buat ehemnya, masa iya gada angin gada ujan langsung nayana

Oke sampe ketemu di chap selanjutnya

Dan maaf untuk _typo_ nya, ini ngetik cuma dua jam, abis itu langsung di up wkwk...

Review nya ditunggu :)

 **BHAY**

 **2018-02-25**


	10. Chapter 10

Mata rubah yang sejak semalam terpejam itu, perlahan-lahan mulai terbuka. Menampilkan sepasang manik kembar yang selalu bisa memikat siapa saja yang melihatnya. Hwang Mihyun, ia mengernyit, saat pertama kali dia membuka mata, yang dilihatnya bukanalah sebuah kamar minimalis dengan _box_ bayi disampingnya.

Melainkan, sebuah kamar besar, dengan cat yang sama dengan kamarnya. Yang membedakan adalah, adanya kaca besar disisi kiri tempat tidurnya. Minyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat, mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin. Dia mengerang kecil saat merasakan tubuhnya yang seolah remuk. Padahal, seingatnya dia tidak melakukan aktivitas yang terlalu menguras tenaga kemarin.

'Ah, aku lupa, aku sekarang berada dirumah Daniel' inernya dalam hati.

Minhyun melirik kesamping kanannya, ia tersenyum kecil saat didapatinya Daniel yang tengah tertidur nyenyak. Namun sedetik kemudian Minhyun terbelalak, setelah mengingat apa yang terjadi. Dia semalam menemani Daniel minum, dan sialnya ia juga ikut minum karena terlalu penasaran dengan rasa vodca diminum Daniel. Dia bermimpi buruk, dan...

"Ya Tuhan!" Minhyun berseru panik. Ia refleks mendudukkan tubuhnya tanpa sadar, yang menyebabkan bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa ngilu. Minhyun menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas leher, ia menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut tersebut.

Minhyun menggigiti kuku tangannya dengan gusar, ia tidak habis pikir kenapa dia bisa sebodoh ini. Dia dan Daniel bahkan baru bertemu kemarin, tapi dia sudah berani melakukan hubungan badan (untuk yang kedua kali-nya).

"Apa yang telah aku lakukan," Bisiknya lirih, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, Minhyun menatap Daniel yang tengah terlelap dengan pandangan yang memburam karena air mata.

Perlahan tapi pasti cairan bening itu meluncur bebas dari kedua mata rubah miliknya. Minhyun menangis dalam diam, menyesali kebodohannya yang sudah berbuat tidak semestinya. Dia dan Daniel belum ada ikatan apapun, dan dengan bodohnya ia meminta Daniel untuk menidurinya. Andai saja dia tidak mabuk, pasti tidak akan begini kejadiannya.

"Kau bodoh Hwang Minhyun! Bodoh! Sangat bodoh!" Minhyun memukuli kepala-nya berulang-ulang, tangisannya semakin menjadi saat sekilas bayangan masa lalu tiba-tiba terlintas dibenaknya.

"Aku memang bodoh!" Teriaknya frustrasi, melupakan Daniel yang tengah terlelap disampingnya.

Mendengar teriakan yang mengusik tidurnya membuat Daniel terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menatap kearah samping tempat tidurnya, untuk memastikan siapa yang telah mengganggu tidurnya. Namun, ia kaget bukan main, saat melihat Minhyun yang tengah menangis sambil memukuli kepanya. Daniel dengan sigap menahan tangan Minhyun yang hendak kembali memukul kepala nya. Ia mencengkram kedua tangan Minhyun dengan kuat saat Minhyun berontak.

"Minhyun! Hey! Kenapa kau memukuli kepalamu seperti itu? Ada apa denganmu!" Karena terlalu khawatir Daniel tanpa sadar membentak Minhyun, membuat Ibu dari kedua anaknya tersebut langsung terdiam.

Minhyun mendongak menatap Daniel yang menatap khawatir kearahnya; "Daniel... Kenapa bisa seperti ini, kenapa kita bisa melakukan hal ini" Minhyun berujar lirih. Air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua mata rubahnya.

"Ada apa Min? Jelaskan padaku kau kenapa?" Daniel berkata dengan lembut, ia menghapus air mata Minhyun dengan kedua ibujarinya.

"Apa yang kita lakukan semalam..."

Daniel tersentak saat mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Minhyun. Dia menatap Minhyun dalam diam. Satu lagi kebodohan yang ia lakukan, seharusnya dia bisa menolak keinginan Minhyun semalam. Minhyun tengah mabuk, dia pasti tidak sadar dengan apa yang lakukannya. Dan bodohnya dia malah menuruti keinginan Minhyun.

Daniel menarik Minhyun kedalam pelukannya, ia mengusap punggung Minhyun yang bergetar dengan hebat.

"Maafkan aku," Daniel berbisik pelan ditelinga Minhyun "aku yang bodoh, seharusnya aku tidak menurutimu semalam, kau tengah mabuk yang pasti kau tidak sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan maafkan aku"

"Da-Daniel..."

"Lakukan apapun yang bisa membuatmu lega Min, bahkan jika kau membunuhku sekarang pun aku rela"

Minhyun menggelengkan kepala tak setuju, ia melepaskan pelukan Daniel dengan paksa, ia menatap Daniel tepat dikedua matanya "Tidak! Aku mohon jangan menyalahkan dirimu, Niel. Kau tidak salah. Aku hanya takut, aku takut jika keadaan terdahulu kembali terulang, aku- aku takut kau meninggalkanku dan Jinyoung" Minhyun berbisik pelan diakhir kalimatnya.

"Tidak akan Min, aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan Jinyoung. Kau tau, betapa susahnya aku mencari kalian? Jadi aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu." Daniel meyakinkan Minhyun.

"Jangan berjanji, cukup lakukan saja Niel. Kareja aku tidak pernah percaya dengan sebuah janji" Minhyun berujar lirih.

Daniel tidak menjawab kata-kata Minhyun, ia hanya kembali menarik Minhyun kedalam pelukannya. Daniel bernapas lega saat Minhyun perlahan-lahan mulai menghentikan tangisya. Setidaknya, Minhyun sudah tidak menangis seperti tadi. Daniel sangat takut saat mendengar Minhyun yang menangis terisak seperti tadi.

Lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hingga suara Daniel memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Min, tinggal lah disini" Daniel berujar tiba-tiba, membuat Minhyun refleks melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya pada Daniel, namun tak sampai melepaskannya. Minhyun mendongak menatap Daniel tepat dikedua matanya.

"Kenapa kau memintaku tinggal disini?" Minhyun bertanya tanpa melepaskan kontak matanya dengan Daniel.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin selalu berdekatan denganmu dan Jinyoung" Daniel merunduk mengecup bibir Minhyun sekilas.

Minhyun menganggukkan kepalanya ragu-ragu sebagai jawaban. Entahlah, setengah dari hatinya seperti meyerukan agar ia tidak menuruti permintaan Daniel. Seperti ada yang mengganjal didalam hatinya. Namun, Minhyun menepis semua perasaan aneh tersebut. Ia mencoba untuk berpikit positif.

"Tapi... temani aku untuk meminta izin pa Sungwoon hyung" ujar Minhyun dengan pelan.

"Yeah, aku akan lakukan itu" Daniel menjawab cepat. "Kita akan kerumah mu hari ini, jika kau tidak lelah" Daniel mengelus pipi Minhyun dengan punggung tangannya.

"Tidak, jangan hari ini" Minhyun menjawab cepat.

"Kenapa? Apa kau lelah?" Daniel bertanya bingung.

"Tsk... Dasar Kang bodoh Daniel! Kau habis meniduriku semalam, dan itu sudah sekian lama dari kejadian di Miracle club dan itu rasanya seperti saat pertama kali pertama kali melakukannya bosoh! Tentu saja bagian bawahku terasa sangat sakit, mana bisa aku berjalan dengan leluasa seperti biasnya. Yang ada cara jalanku akan terlihat aneh!" cerocos Minhyun panjang lebar, membuat Daniel menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung.

"Hehe... Maaf, aku lupa" Daniel cengengesan, membuat Minhyun mendengus malas.

"Sudahlah, sekarang cepat bantu aku kekamar mandi, aku harus mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan"

"No! Hanya mandi, tidak untuk membuat sarapan. Kau masih lekah, tetaplah diatas tempat tidur. Banyak maid dirumah ini yang bisa membuatkan sarapan" Daniel berujar tegas. Dia tau Minhyun masih kelelahan, dan sakit akibat aktivitas mereka semalam. Daniel tidak mau Minhyun memaksakan dirinya.

"Tapi... Aku harus menyiapkan bekal untuk Jinyoung dan Daehwi" Minhyun kekeuh pada keinginannya, yang membuat Daniel mendengus. Hwang Minhyun benar-benar manusia keras kepala.

"Hey, dengarkan aku. Kau masih lelah dan... Sakit, okay. Jadi tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk membuatkan Jinyoung dan Daehwi sarapan. Tidak untuk hari ini, jika besok kau sudah tidak lelah ataupun sakit, aku tidak akan melarangmu" Daniel mencoba memberitau Minhyun selembut mungkin.

"Tsk... Baiklah," Ujarnya tak rela. "Sekarang bantu aku kekamar mandi saja"

"Mau aku gendong? Atau kau mau jalan sendiri?"

Minhyun terkejut, saat mendengar perkataan Daniel yang akan menggendongnya. Namun, ia mencoba bersikap biasa saja. "Eum... Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku minta kau menggendongku?" Minhyun bertanya ragu "eum... Maksudku, a-aku masih sakit" Minhyun memelankan kata terakhir yang diucapkannya. Dia menunduk, menutupi rasa panas yang menjalar dikedua pipinya.

Daniel terkekeh, ia mencubit hidung mancung Minhyun dengan gemas "aku tau," Daniel menjawab singkat. Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Minhyun dia turun dari kasur, mengambil celana dalamnya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kasur lalu memakai celananya dengan asal.

Minhyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, saat melihat Daniel yang hanya mengenakan celana dalam dihdapannya.

"Da-Daniel, bisakah kau pakai celanamu yang semalam" Minhyun berujar terbata.

"Kenapa?" Daniel bertanya bingung.

"Aku malu bodoh!" Minhyun berkata sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Daniel tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah Minhyun yang memurutnya sangat lucu. Semalam dia sangat binal diatas ranjang, tapi sekarang dia malu-malu seperti anak perawan yang baru digagahi pacarnya.

"Kenapa harus malu? Kau sudah melihat semuanya semalam" Ujar Daniel sambil menaik turunkan alisnya, membuat Minhyun semakin malu."semalam kan aku mabuk bodoh" Minhyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya, enggan menatap Daniel.

"Haha... Baiklah nyonya Kang, mari kita kekamar mandi sekarang." Daniel berujar sambil memposisikan diri untuk menggedong Minhyun ala bridal style. Dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar mandi yang terdapat dikamar itu.

 **oOo**

Diruang makan, terlihat Jinyoung dan Daehwi yang telah rapi dengan seragam masing-masing. Mereka sudah duduk dengan anteng sambil menyantap sereal yang dibuatkan oleh bibi Lee. Oh, tidak. Sepertinya hanya Jinyoung yang duduk tenang, sedangkan Daehwi sejak tadi terus mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jinyoung yang melihatnya pun menjadi bingung.

"Dedek kenapa sih? Daritadi merengut terus? Dedek tidak suka sarapannya?" Jinyoung akhirnya bertanya karena tidak tahan melihat Daehwi yang terus-terusan merengut.

" _Hyung_... _Mommy_ cama _Daddy_ mana? Kenapa tidak calapan cama kita?" Daehwi merengek pada Jinyoung.

"Hm... _Hyung_ tidak tau" Jinyoung menjawab asal, dia sudah sangat lapar. Tapi dia tidak bisa makan jika melihat Daehwi yang terus-terusan merajuk seperti ini.

 _Ciyeeee abang yang baeq ciyeee wkwk..._

"Kita kekamal _Daddy_ caja" tanpa aba-aba Daehwi menarik Jinyoung turun dari kursi yabg diduduki oleh Jinyoung, membuat Jinyoung nyaris saja terjungkal.

"Dedek pelan-pelan"

Daehwi tidak mengidahkan kata-kata kakaknya. Dia terus menarik Jinyoung menaiki tangga, menuju kamar Ayah mereka. Daehwi berkali-kali mengetuk pintu kamar Daniel dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat tangan mungilnya menjadi merah.

"Dedek sudah, lihat tangan dedek jadi merah" Jinyoung menahan tangan Daehwi yang akan kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Ayah mereka.

" _Daddy_ dimana? _Mommy_ juga?" Daehwi mulai menangis karena tidak bisa menemukan Ayah dan Ibu mereka.

"Ssstt.. jangan menangis, coba kita ketuk pintu kamar Mama." Jinyoung berujar sambil menunjuk pintu yang disebelah kamar Daniel.

Daehwi mengangguk, ia menuruti kata-kata Jinyoung. Daehwi mengetuk kamar disebelah kamar Daniel. Dan benar saja, setelah beberapa saat menunggu, akhirnya pintu kamar yang ditempati Ibu mereka terbuka.

" _Daddy_ mana _Mommy_?" Daehwi bertanya pada Daniel sesaat setelah pintu kamar itu dibuka.

" _Mommy_ ada didalam sayang"

"Dedek mau liat _Mommy_ " Daehwi berlari masuk kedalam kamar Ibunya dengan cepat. Mengabaikan Ayahnya yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku-nya. Daniel mengedikkan bahunya, ia beralih menatap Jinyoung yang hanya diam didepan pintu.

" _Morning_ jagoan _Daddy_ " Daniel mengangkat Jinyoung kedalam gendongannya. Dia menutup pintu kamar, dan berjalan mendekati kasur Minhyun.

" _Morning Daddy_ " Jawab Jinyoung singkat.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak hm...?" Daniel mencium pipi sekilas.

Jinyoung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Daniel terekeh kecil, kedua anaknya ini seperti memlikiki karakter yang berlawanan. Daehwi yang kelewat cerewet, sedangkan Jinyoung kelewat pendiam. Yah, anggap saja perpaduan mereka berdua, walaupun dirinya bukan orang yang pendiam. Setidaknya dia tidak secerewet Minhyun.

" _Morning_ Jinyoungie"

" _Morning_ Mama"

"Kalian sudah rapi? Siapa yang membantu kalian memakai baju?" Minhyun bertanya panasaran.

"Jinyoungie pakai baju sendiri Ma, kalau dedek dibantu bibi Lee" Jinyoung menjawab pertanyaan Minhyun, sedangkan Daehwi terlihat tak acuh. Dia menyaman dirinya dipangkuan Ibunya. Daehwi memeluk pinggang Minhyun dan menelusupkan kepalanya di dada Minhyun.

"Jinyongie pintar" Daniel mencium pipi Jinyoung dengan gemas.

"Dedek juga pintal" Daehwi berseru tak terima saat mendengar sang Ayah hanya memuji kakaknya.

Daniel dan Minhyun tertawa, mendengar Daehwi yang tidak terima jika hanya Jinyoung yang di puji. Sedangkan Jinyoung hanya diam saja. Dia lapar tapi karena Daehwi yang memaksanya untuk kesini, jadi ia gagal untuk memakan sarapannya.

" _Daddy_ Jinyoungie mau sarapan" Jinyoung memeluk leher Daniel, dia menelusupkan kepala nya diceruk leher Ayahnya.

"Loh? Jinyoungie belum sarapan? Dedek juga?" Daniel bertanya bingung.

"Belum, tadi dedek memaksa untuk mencari Mama" Jinyoung berujar sebal.

"Yasudah, kita kedapur sekarang, dedek juga ayo" Daniel mendekati Daehwi yang masih nyaman dipelukan Minhyun.

"Tapi dedek mau digendong _Mommy_ " Daehwi menatap Minhyun dengan polos. Membuat Minhyun gelagapan, sungguh bukannya Minhyun tidak mau, tapi bagian bawahnya benar-benar masih sakit karena digempur oleh Daniel semalam.

"Dedek, sama _Daddy_ saja. _Mommy_ sedang tidak sehat sayang" Daniel mencoba membujuk Daehwi. Dia tau betuk jika Minhyun masih kesakitan.

" _Mommy_ cakit?" Daehwi menatap Minhyun dengan khawatir.

"Itu... Eummm, hanya tidak enak badan sayang" Minhyun menjawab dengan gugup.

" _Daddy_ dedek tidak mau cekolah, dedek mau menemani _Mommy_ caja dilumah."

" _No_! Ingat apa yang _Daddy_ ucapkan waktu itu? Kalau _Mommy_ Daehwi...

"Tidak cuka anak bodoh" Daehwi menjawab pelan.

"Nah, kalau Daehwi tidak sekolah berarti akan jadi anak bodoh"

"Dedek mau cekolah! Dedek mau cekolah! Dedek tidak mau jadi anak bodoh!" Daehwi berujar tiba-tiba.

Membuat Minhyun kaget, namun selanjutnya ia tertawa tebahak-bahak saat melihat ekspresi lucu Daehwi.

"Bagus, sekarang dedek turun kita kebawah untuk sarapan."

Daehwi menuruti kata-kata Ayahnya, ia turun dari pangkuan Minhyun dan berjalan menghampiri Daniel.

"Min, aku kebawah yah.Kau diamlah dikamar, maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini. Aku ada meeting penting hari ini. Jika kau butuh apa-apa, panggil saja bibi Jung. Dia kepala pelayan disini."

Daniel mengecup dahi Minhyun sekilas, lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Minhyun.

Minhyun menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Walaupun dia tidak yakin Daniel bisa melihatnya. Minhyun memperhatikan dalam diam Daniel, Jinyoung, dan Daehwi yang perlahan keluar dari kamarnya.

 **-TBC-**

 **Note;**

 **yang bilang ini pendek siap-siap kena santet onlen :v btw... ini sebenernya ada special chap nya, dan itu Full NC, hayoo mau di up nggak ni? kalopun up aku pisah, nggak disini hehe...**

 **Chap 10 cukup sampai disini, gue keut aja, kalo nggak di keut kepanjangan. Entar kalean pada mabok bacanya**

 **Kuy lah, yang udah baca tinggalin jejaknya. reviewn nya ditunggu yah :)**

 **Kalo ada _typo_ harap dimaklumi, ngetik cuma dua jam soalnya, tanpa edit juga wkwkwk,...**

 **2018-03-11**


	11. chapter 11

Terhitung ini sudah hari ketiga Minhyun dan Jinyoung menginap di mansion Daniel. Minhyun sangat kesal dengan Daniel,Tiga hari ini, Minhyun benar-benar hampir mati bosan. Karena Daniel tidak membiarkan dirinya melakukan aktivitas apapun.

Daniel memperlakukan dia layaknya orang yang sedang sakit parah. Tidak boleh turun dari tempat tidur kecuali jika itu penting. Misalnya, jika dia ingin ke kamar mandi.

Makan pun, disiapkan oleh bibi Lee, dan yang lebih membuat Minhyun kesal lagi semua makanan itu dihantarkan kedalam kamarnya. Padahal Minhyun tidak sakit, dan yeaah... Kecuali butnya saja yang masih terasa sedikit nyeri.

Minhyun mengkesah bosan, ia ingin melakukan sesuatu, tapi tidak tau apa. Saat ini pun ia tengah sendirian dirumah, yah... Kecuali beberapa maid yang sedang sibuk dengan tugas mereka masing-masing.

Minhyun sangat bosan jika hanya duduk diam di atas tempat tidur seperti ini. Tapi, kalau dia keluar kamar dia bisa diomeli oleh Daniel lagi. Minhyun malas mendengar omelan Daniel, dia baru tau kalau Daniel bisa secerewet itu. Dia fikir, Daniel pria yang cool dan pendiam. Ternyata dugaannya salah, Daniel lebih cerewet dari Sungwoon.

Ngomong-ngomong Sungwoon, Minhyun sudah tiga hari ini tidak memberi kabar pada Sungwoon. Dia yakin, jika dia pulang nanti Sungwoon pasti akan memarahinya habis-habisan. Karena menghilang tanpa kabar selama tiga hari.

"Bagaimana reaksi Sungwoon hyung nanti saat bertemu dengan Daehwi" Minhyun berkata gusar. "Apa dia akan mengizinkanku untuk tinggal disini? Hah... Semoga saja dia mengizinkan, karena aku sudah terlanjur berkata iya untuk tinggal disini"

"MAMA!"

Minhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah pintu, saat mendengar suara Jinyoung yang memanggilnya dengan sangat keras. Minhyun mengernyit bingung saat melihat Jinyoung yang memasuki kamarnya sambil terengah-engah.

Jinyoung menaiki kasur Minhyun dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman disana.

"Jinyoungie _hyung_ kenapa?" Minhyun bertanya bingung saat mendapati anak pertamanya itu datang dengan terengah.

"Jinyoungie lomba sama dedek, siapa yang lebih cepat sampai dikamar Mama hehe..." Jinyoung nyengir.

"Terus, yang kalah dihukum?"

"Tidak! Yang kalah tidak dihukum, tapi harus memanggil Mama dengan sebutan yang menang " Jinyoung menjelaskan pada Ibunya.

"Sayang, Mama tidak mengerti." Minhyun berujar dengan raut bingungnya.

"Isshh... Mama, maksud Jinyoung hyung itu... Kan dedek panggil Mama itu _Mommy_. Nah, Jinyoung kan panggilnya Mama... Kita lomba, siapa yang menang berarti harus manggil Mama dengan sebutan yang menang. Contohnya, sekarang _Hyung_ menang, dan dedek harus panggil Mama dengan sebutan Mama, bukan _Mommy_." Jinyoung menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Ah, begitu rupanya. Jadi... Dedek sekarang panggil Mama dengan sebutan 'Mama' bukan _Mommy_ lagi?" Minhyun memastikan.

Jinyoung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat sebagai jawaban. Membuat Minhyun terkekeh geli.

"Sekarang dedeknya mana?" Minhyun bertanya penasaran, karena tidak menemukan Daehwi dimanapun.

"Dedek dibawah, kelelahan. Dedek lagi minta dikipasin sama bibi Lee" Jinyoung terkikik.

"Tsk... Kalian ini ada-ada saja sih, kenapa harus lomba-lomba seperti itu? Kamar Mama ada dilantai dua, kalau kalian terpeleset ditangga bagaimana? Lain kali jangan diulangi lagi yah, Mama tidak suka. Itu berbahaya" Minhyun berkata dengan tegas.

"Maaf ma... Jinyoung janji tidak akan seperti itu lagi" ujarnya penuh rasa bersalah.

"Kali ini Mama maafkan, tapi kalau sekali lagi, Mama akan beri hukuman. Mengerti?"

Jinyoung menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, bagaimanapun juga ini salahnya yang mengajak Daehwi untuk berlomba. Siapa yang tercepat sampai dikamar Mama nya.

"Jinyoung _hyung_!"

Minhyun dan Jinyoung, mengalihkan tatapan mereka kearah suara cempreng yang memanggil Jinyoung dengan nada merajuk itu. Daehwi berjalan dengan wajah serius menghampiri kakak dan Ibunya yang berada diatas kasur.

"Dedek kenapa?" Minhyun bertanya bingung. Namun dia mengernyit saat Daehwi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dedek sudah makan?" Kali ini Jinyoung yang bertanya pada Daehwi.

"Dedek tidak mau makan cendilian, Jinyoung makan cama-cama, cama dedek." Daehwi cemberut.

"Oh... Hehe, oke kita makan. Mama, Jinyoungie sama dedek mau kebawah dulu yah. Mama sudah makan?"

"Sudah sayang, maaf Mama tidak bisa menemani kalian makan." Minhyun berjta dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa Ma, Mama kan lagi sakit."

"Ah... Yah, Mama sedang sakit" Minhyun meringis.

"Mama, dedek cama Jinyoung _hyung_ mau kebawah. Mau makan, Mama cendilian dulu yah. Nanti celecai makan dedek cama Jinyoung _hyung_ kembali ke kamal Mama lagi."

"Iya, sayang. Hati-hati menuruni tangganya yah, pelan-pelan sayang. Jangan lomba-lomba lagi, kalau tidak Mama akan marah."

Jinyoung dan Daehwi dengan cepat menganggukkan kepala mereka secara bersamaan. Mereka takut kalau sampai Ibu mereka benar-benar marah. Sedangkan Minhyun, dia hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat tingkah menggemaskan dari kedua anaknya itu. Dia menciumi pipi Jinyoung dan Daehwi dengan gemas. Setelahnya, mereka benar-benar keluar dari kamar Minhyun dan turun kebawah untuk makan siang.

 **oOo**

Malam harinya, mereka sedang sibuk berkemas. Ya, malam ini Minhyun memutuskan untuk pulang kerumahnya, yang sudah ia tinggal selama tiga hari, tentu saja dengan Daniel yang ikut kerumahnya. Daniel akan dan Daehwi akan menginap dirumahnya malam ini. Awalnya Minhyun melarang, tapi yang namanya Kang Daniel. Dia tidak akan pernah menyerah sebelum sesuatu yang ia inginkan tercapai.

Minhyun sendiri hanya bisa pasrah, dan diam saja, saat Daniel membawa embel-embel masa lalu dan Daehwi. Daniel tau betul bahwa Minhyun akan selalu mengalah jika sudah membahas topik tersebut.

"Min, apa sudah selesai?" Daniel datang dari luar kamar dengan Jinyoung yang berada didalam gendongannya.

Minhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya sebentar, lalu kembali fokus dengan baju Daehwi dan Jinyoung, yang sedang dia masukkan kedalam tas mereka masing-masing.

"Sebentar lagi aku selesai." Minhyun menjawab tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

" _Momm_ \- eh Mama... Ayo cepat, dedek tidak cabal mau kelumah Mama cama Jinyoung hyung." Daehwi datang diiringi dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Sebentar lagi, dedek tunggu dibawah aja yah, sama _Daddy_ dan Jinyoung _hyung_ " Minhyun berujar dengan lembut.

"Oke, Ma. Jinyoung _hyung_ ayo, jangan minta gendong telus, katanya cudah becal. Dedek aja tidak minta digendong cama _Daddy_." Daehwi berkata dengan wajah inocent.

"Biarin, _hyung_ juga kan yang digendong, bilang saja dedek iri." Jinyoung berkata dengan jail, menyebabkan Daehwi mencebil kesal.

"Jinyoung _hyung_ jelek cepelti kecoa." Setelah berkata demikian Daehwi keluar dari kamar dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan.

" _Daddy_ Jinyoungie tampan 'kan? Jinyoungie tidak mirip kecoa 'kan?" Jinyoung bertanya dengan raut wajah yang hampir menangis.

"Tidak, Jinyoungie tampan kok. Jangan dengerin kata-kata dedek. Dedek kan suka asal bicara." Daniel mengusap air mata Jinyoung dengan ibu jarinya.

Minhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku anak bungsunya itu. "Tsk! Anak itu, dia belajar dari diapa sih mengejek orang dengan sebutan kecoa seperti itu?" Minhyun bergumam pelan.

Yakin anak bungsu Mih? Hehe...

 **oOo**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih tiga pulun menit. Akhirnya, Keluarga kecil yang baru bersama beberapa hari itu, sampai dikediaman Minhyun. Minhyun turun terlebih dahulu, dia membukakan sabuk pengaman kedua anaknya yang duduk dikursi belakang.

"Mama, lumah Mama yang mana?" Daehwi bertanya antusias. Dia menyapukan pandangannya kesekeliling kompleks, sedetik kemudian dia merasa bingung. Semua rumah sama saja bentuknya, yang membedakan hanya cat rumahnya saja.

"Rumah Mama disini sayang, ditempat mobil _Daddy_ berhenti sekarang"

"Mama ayo macuk, dedek mau liat kamal Mama cama Jinyoung hyung." Daehwi berujar antusias. Dia menarik-narik tangan Minhyun agar cepat-cepat membuka pintu rumahnya. Minhyun sampau kualahan dibuatnya.

"Dedek pelan-pelan, jangan lari-lari nanti jatuh." Daniel memperingatkan Daehwi.

"Hehe... Maaf _Daddy_ dedek tidak cabal mau liat kamal Mama, cama Jinyoung hyung..." Ujarnya cengengesan.

Minhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, melihat tingkah Daehwi yang terlalu aktif. Baru tiga hari bersama saja Minhyun sering kualahan mengimbangi sifat Daehwi yang manja, keras kepala, _moody_. _Mood_ nya cepat sekali berubah-ubah. Kadang Minhyun sendiri bingung harus berbuat apa jika mood Daehwi yang tiba-tiba buruk.

"Sudah-sudah, sekarang ayo masuk. Niel, kau bawa barang anak-anak masuk kedalam yah? Aku mau mengganti baju mereka dulu."

"Oke, jangan khawatir"

Minhyun tersenyum manis, ia menggiring kedua anaknya untuk masuk kedalam rumah. Minhyun menyuruh Jinyoung mengantarkan Daehwi ke kamar yang ditempatinya. Minhyun memustuskan Daehwi dan Jinyoung akan tidur dalam satu kamar malam ini.

Selagi anak-anaknya, dan Ayah mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Minhyun juga kini tengah sibuk didapur. Dia tengah sibuk memasak untuk makan malam. Karena, mereka tadi memamg tidak sempat sarapan, Daehwi yang tidak sabaran ingin cepat-cepat kerumahnya. Sehingga anak itu menolak untuk makan, mau tidak mau mereka juga tidak makan malam. Karena kalau tidak dituruti Daehwi akan terus-terusan merengek.

"Mama..."

Minhyun mengalihkan atensinya dari masakan yang ia masak, untuk menatap Daehwi yang datang dengan wajah ditekuk, anaknya itu sedang merajuk. Minhyun mengernyit bingung melihat Daehwi yang tiba-tiba merajuk seperti ini. Seingatnya, tadi Daehwi masih biasa saja saja saat dia menyuruh Jinyoung untuk mengantarkannya kekamar.

Minhyun mematikan kompor, dan berjongkok, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Daehwi. "Dedek kenapa hm..?" Minhyun bertanya dengan lembut.

"Mama, dedek tidak cuka kamalnya. Tidak ada Ana cama Elca, dedek mau kamal yang ada Elca cama Ana." Daehwi merengek dengan manja.

Minhyun tertegun mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Daehwi barusan. Ada perasaan sesak yang ia rasakan, saat anaknya sendiri menolak apa yang telah ia persiapkan sejak lama.

"Ada apa sayang?" Daniel datang tiba-tiba dari arah ruang tamu.

" _Daddy_... Dedek tidak cuka kamalnya Jinyoung hyung. Kamalnya tidak ada flozen." Daehwi mengaduh pada Daniel.

Daniel terkekeh mendengar rajukan anaknya, "boleh hantar _Daddy_ kekamar Jinyoung _hyung_? _Daddy_ belum melihat bagaimana kamar Jinyoung _hyung_."

"Ayo _Daddy_ , ayo. _Daddy_ liat kamal Jinyoung _hyung_." Daehwi menarik-narik tangan Daniel. Membuat Ayah dua anak itu kualahan mengimbanginya.

Minhyun sendiri mengikuti mereka dalam diam. Moodnya mendadak menjadi jelek saat Daehwi mengatakan dia tidak menyukai kamar Jinyoung, dan... Kamar untuknya juga tentunya.

Daniel, Minhyun dan Daehwi memasuki kamar Jinyoung yang. Daehwi semakin menekuk wajahnya saat ia kembali memasuki kamar Jinyoung.

Tidak ada yang salah sebenarnya dengan kamar tersebut. Kamar dengan cat putih gading dengan hiasan didinding, dan barang yang berwarna-warni itu cukup indah sebenarnya. Ditengah-tengah ruangan, ada satu kursi dan meja kecil, yang biasa dipakai Jinyoung untuk belajar. Disampingnya ada ranjang bertingkat, yang besebelahan dengan jendela dan lemari khusus untuk menaru buku-buku.

"Loh? Inikan cantik sayang kamarnya, kenapa dedek tidak suka?" Daniel bertanya bingung.

"Daddy... Dedek tidak cuka, tidak ada _flozen_ " Daehwi kembali merengek.

Daniel terkekeh mendengar rengekan manja Daehwi, berbeda dengan Minhyun yang kini tengah menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Katakanlah Minhyun cengeng, tapi ini semua sudah benar-benar Minhyun persiapkan sedari Jinyoung masih kecil. Minhyun mati-matian menabung untuk mempersiapkan ini semua, mempersiapkan kamar yang cantik jika suatu saat Daehwi kembali padanya.

Namun, harapan tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Segala yang ia persiapkan selama ini seperti sia-sia. Dia merasa bodoh, dia bodoh karena berharap Daehwi akan menyukai semuanya. Minhyun lupa, jika Daehwi tinggal dengan Ayahnya dan hidup bergelimang harta. Apapun yang Daehwi inginkan pasti akan dengan cepat dia dapatkan.

"Yasudah, besok kita pesan tempat tidur yang bergambar _frozen_ yah. Malam ini dedek tidur disini dulu bersama Jinyoung _hyung_." Daniel berkata dengan lembut.

Minhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Daniel, saat mendengar lelaki itu berkata akan membelikan tempat tidur baru untuk Daehwi. Runtuh sudah pertahanan Minhyun, dia bergegas meninggalkan kamar Jinyoung dan beralih masuk kekamarnya.

Minhyun tidak memperdulikan masakannya yang belum selesai didapur. Dia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Minhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasur, dia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal.

"Aku memang bodoh, aku melupakan fakta bahwa Daehwi terbiasa tinggal bersama golongan orang-orang kaya." Lirihnya. "Kau bodoh Hwang Minhyun, untuk apa kau melakukan semua itu jika hanya sia-sia." Kekehnya sedih. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya, menghalau air matanya agar tidak kembali menetes.

- **TBC-**

 _heyo gaesss... masih adakah yang inget sama fic ini wkwk..._

 _chap 11 up nih, mari tinggalkan jejaknya biar aku makin semangat buat lanjutinnya :)_

 _2018-04-26_


	12. Chapter 12

Minhyun menghapus air matanya dengan cepat saat Daniel memasukin kamarnya. Dia hanya menatap dalam diam Daniel yang tengah melihat-lihat interior kamarnya.

 **oOo**

Daniel memperhatikan seluruh interior kamar Minhyun. Kamar dengan cat berwarna greey itu tampak rapi dan bersih, khas seorang Hwang Minhyun yang begitu mencintai kebersihan. Tatapan Daniel terhenti tatkala dirinya menangkap sebuah box bayi berwarna putih yang terletak disamping tempat tidur Minhyun.

Daniel mendekati box tersebut, dia memperhatikan dengan saksama box tersebut. Tanpa bertanya pun Daniel sudah tau itu milik siapa.

Daniel mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Minhyun, yang tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun sejak tadi. Dia mengernyit, saat melihat Minhyun yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Daniel mendekatkan diri ke arah Minhyun, ia makin menyatukan kedua alisnya saat melihat seperti ada jejak air mata dipipinya.

"Min, kau habis menangis? Kau kenapa?" Daniel bertanya saat dua telah mendudukkan dirinya disamping Minhyun.

Tak ada jawaban dari lelaki manis tersebut. Dia hanya diam memperhatikan Daniel.

"Min, kau kenapa? Jangan membuatku khawatir." Daniel bertanya dengan sangat lembut. Tinggal beberapa hari dengan Minhyun, membuat Daniel faham dengan sifat Ibu dari dua anaknya tersebut. Minhyun tidak suka jika dengan orang yang kasar, maka sebisa mungkin Daniel bersikap lembut dengan Minhyun.

Minhyun menatap Ayah dari anak-anaknya itu dalam diam. Namun, air mata yang ia tahan sejak tadi, akhirnya meluncur bebas dari kedua mata rubahnya. Minhyun menatap Daniel dengan pandangan yang memburam karena air mata. Mendengar Daniel yang memanggilnya dengan lembut seperti tadi, membuat pertahanan Minhyun runtuh. Dan tangisannya semakin menjadi saat Daniel menariknya kedalam dekapannya.

"Sssst... Apa aku yang membuatmu menangis? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan hm?" Daniel bertanya dengan lembut. Dia membenamkan wajahnya dirambut halus Minhyun. Daniel menyesap aroma shampoo yang sangat disukainya itu.

"Kau jahat Niel." Minhyun berkata dengan suara seraknya. Dia memberontak ingin melepaskan pelukan Daniel. Namun, tentu saja itu takkan mudah. Tenaganya tidak sekuat itu untuk melawan tenaga Daniel.

"Aku jahat? Memangnya aku melakukan apa Min? Katakan dengan jelas. Aku tidak mengerti jika kau hanya menangis seperti ini."

"Kau jahat! Kenapa kau mau membelikan Daehwi tempar tidur yang baru, hanya karena dia tidak menyukai tempat tidur yang sudah aku siapkan." Minhyun semakin terisak didekapan Daniel. Dia memukul-mukul dada Daniel dengan sekuat tenaga.

Sedangkan Daniel, dia hanya bisa meringis, menahat rasa sakit. Saat Minhyun semakin brutal memukulinya. Daniel semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada Minhyun. "Maaf, maafkan aku, aku tidak tau jika kau sesedih ini. Aku pikir itu hanya masalah sepeleh Min. Kenapa kau sampai harus menangis seperti ini"

Mendengar perkataan Daniel, emosi Minhyun yang tadi sudah sedikit meredah akhirnya kembali saat Daniel menyebut kata 'sepele' barusan. Entah kekuatan darimana Minhyun bisa melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Daniel. Minhyun mendongak, ia menatap Daniel dengan pandangan yang memburam karena air mata.

"Kau bilang ini sepele?" Ujarnya dengan suara bergetar. "Ya, ini semua memang hal sepele. Bagi orang kaya sepertimu membelikan sebuah tempat tidur bukan sebuah hal yang besar. Kau tidak tau bagaimana usahaku untuk bisa menyiapkan semua itu? Aku mati-matian berkerja, agar bisa membeli tempat tidur itu. Dengan harapan suatu saat nanti, jika Daehwi kembali kerumah ini, dia mendapatkan tempat tidur yang layak." Minhyun menjedah kalimatnya, dia menepis tangan Daniel yang hendak menghapus air matanya.

"Kang Daniel, aku pikir, kau berbeda dari orang kaya kebanyakan. Aku fikir kau mendidik Daehwi dengan baik selama ini, dan bodohnya aku, mengira bahwa Daehwi akan menerima begitu saja pemberianku. Ternyata aku salah, aku salah dalam menilai kalian. Orang kaya, tetaplah orang kaya. Dia selalu melakukan apapun dengan uang dan kekuasaan. Kau mendidik Daehwi hanya dengan materi. Aku memang bodoh hahaha..." Minhyun mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan tetawa, siapapun tau tawa itu menyiratkan luka.

Daniel merasa seperti ditampar dengan keras, saat mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Minhyun barusan. Dia tidak tau, jika sebegitu niatnya Minhyun mempersiapkan semua ini. Semua ia lakukan, agar Daehwi bisa nyaman berada dirumahnya.

Daniel telah melakukan hal yang salah. Dia sudah menyakiti hati Minhyun, melihat Minhyun yang menangis seperti ini membuat hatinya seperti ditusuk belati tak kasat mata.

Daniel kembali menarik Minhyun kedalam pelukannya. Sekuat tenaga, ia menahan Minhyun yang berontak didalam pelukannya, "maafkan aku, maaf. Aku memang salah, jangan menangis lagi Min. Hatiku sakit melihatmu kacau seperti ini. Aku mohon jangan menangis lagi" Daniel menciumi rambut Minhyun berulang-ulang.

 **oOo**

Butuh waktu setengah jam untuk Minhyun bisa tenang. Saat ini, dia tengah tertidur didalam dekapan Daniel. Minhyun jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan akibat banyak menangis. Daniel merenggangkan sedikit pelukannya, ia menunduk sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan Minhyun.

Hatinya mencelos, saat melihat mata sembab Minhyun. Namun dia terkekeh, saat melihat Minhyun yang tidur sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Daniel jadi gemas sendiri dibuatnya.

"Tsk... Apa benar kau ini seorang ibu yang sudah mempunyai dua orang anak. Aku heran, kenapa kau begitu cengeng hm... masalah Daehwi, padahal kan bisa langsung bilang padaku jika kau tidak setuju aku membelikannya tempat tidur baru. Tidak harus sampai menangis seperti ini." Daniel berujar sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tatapan Daniel teralih pada leher Jenjang Minhyun. Damn! Hanya melihat lehernya saja Daniel sudah panas dingin. Daniel menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat, berusaha mengusir pikiran kotor yang tiba-tiba melintas dibenaknya.

Dengan sangat perlahan, Daniel membaringkan Minhyun keatas kasur. Daniel memyelimuti Minhyun hingga sebatas dada, dan setelahnya, ia juga ikut masuk kedalam selimut yang sama dengan Minhyun. Daniel menelusupkan satu tangannya untuk memeluk Minhyun dari samping. Satu tangannya lagi, ia gunakan untuk menyingkapa kaus tidur yang dipakai oleh Minhyun.

Secara otomatis, tangan Daniel merabah permukaan perut mulus Minhyun, Ah! Tidak bisa dikatakan mulus, karena ada bekas luka sayatan disana. Danuel merabah area yang terdapat bekas luka itu. Luka yang didapatkan Minhyun karena memperjuagkan sikembar agar bisa melihat indahnya dunia.

Daniel tersenyum, saat Minhyun semakin merapatkan diri kedalam pelukannya, Minhyun membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang miliknya.

Daniel juga semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Minhyun, dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, terdengar dengkuran halus dari bibir Daniel. Menandakkan Daniel juga tengah tidur terlelap menyusul Minhyun yang sudah lebih dulu terbang ke alam mimpi.

 **oOo**

Sementara itu, dikamar sikembar, mereka tidak ada tanda-tanda akan segera tidur. Terlihat Daehwi yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Karena, sedari tadi, tak henti-hentinya ia diomeli oleh sang kakak. Dia diomeli karena telah membuat Ibu mereka sedih. Karena menolak tidur diranjang bertingkat yang disiapkan sejak lama oleh sang Ibu.

Jinyoung dan Daehwi duduk berhadap-hadapan, dikursi kecil yang terdapat ditengah-tengah kamar mereka. Jinyoung dengan tatapan (sok) tajamnya. Sedangkan Daehwi dengan tatapan memelasnya. Mereka sedang terlibat pembicaraan 'serius' karena, tadi mereka melihat sang Ibu menangis sambil dipeluk oleh Ayah mereka.

Tadi, duo kembar Kang berniat ingin kekamar Ibunya, karena tidak bisa tidur, dan ingin dibacakan dongeng. Seperti yang biasa dilakukan Ibunya saat dirumah Ayah mereka. Namun, langkah kaki mereka terhenti diambang pintu kamar yang terbuka sedikit.

Mereka melihat Ibu mereka yang menangis sesegukkan dipelukan sang Ayah. Dan sekilas mereka mendengar Ayah dan Ibu mereka membahas masalah kamar.

Jinyoung mengasumsikan, bahwa Ibunya sedih karena Daehwi yang tak menyukai kamar mereka. Dan... Berakhirlah mereka disini, dikamar mereka, duduk ditengah-tengah kamar dan berbicara dengan gaya (sok) serius mereka. Juga Minhyun melihatnya, pasti Minhyun akan menciumi kedua anaknya itu dengan penuh kegemasan.

"Lihat tuh, gara-gara dedek, Mama jadi sedih. Lagipula, kenapa sih dedek sukanya sama feozen. Seperti anak perempuan tau." Jinyoung kembali mengomeli Daehwi, yang pura-pura acuh dengan omelannya.

"Hyung... Dedek kan tidak tau, kalau Mama akan cedih. Dedek 'kan memang tidak cuka kalau kamal tidak ada flozen nya. Jelek." Daehwi membela diri.

Jinyoung mendelik kearah Daehwi, membuat anak itu menatap kearah mana saja, asal tidak menatap mata kakaknya yang sedang marah saat ini. Daehwi bersiul-siul tidak jelas, membuat Jinyoung mendengus dibuatnya.

#percayalah, ini idenya pas liat adek gue dimarain tapi dianya malah siul-siul# abaikan

"Dedek liat hyung... Kalau lagi dibilangin itu didengerin. Dedek jangan pura-pura tidak dengar yah. Hyung marah nih."

"Hyung... Dedek dengal kok, dengal" Daehwi menjawab dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Bilang dengar tapi seperti itu!" Jinyoung mendelik.

Daehwi semakin manyun. "Hyung cudah... Dedek ngantuk, Dedek mau tidul, dedek mau tidul dilanjang beltingkat. Dedek mau tidul dikamal yang tidak ada flozennya. Dedek juga mau tidul catu kamal cama Jinyoung hyung" Daehwi berkata sambil manyun. Dia beranjak dari duduknya, lalu naik ke lantai dua tempat tidur bertingkat mereka dengan susah payah. Daehwi mengabaikan Jinyoung yang melotot, karena perkataannya yang diabaikan oleh adik kembarnya itu.

"Dedek!" Seru Jinyoung marah.

"Hyung, tidul cana, becok kita cekolah. Kalau hyung tidul, hyung tampan, tidak cepelti kecoa lagi. Dedek juga tidak akan mengejek hyung cepelti kecoa." Daehwi berkata dengan mata yang sudah setengah terpejam.

Jinyoung tersenyum semringah, saat nendengar perkataan Daehwi yang terakhir. Berarti Daehwi tidak akan mengatainya seperti kecoa lagi dong. Melihat Daehwi yang sudah menyamankan diri didalam selimutnya.

"Beneran yah?" Tanya Jinyoung memastikan.

"Iya, kalau hyung tidul cekalang hyung tampan. Tampan cepelti anggota boyglup yang cedang telkenal."

"Awas yah, kalau bohong. Hyung tidak mau bantuin Dedek buat PR" ancam Jinyoung dengan sadis.

"Iya, ihhh... Cudaahhh hyung, dedek mau tidul" Daehwi merengek manja, karena tidurnya terus diganggu oleh kakaknya.

"Oke... kalau bohong liat saja yah, nanti." Ujar Jinyoung yang juga ikut-ikutan menaiki kasurnya. Jinyoung menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas dada. Tak lama kemudian, dia juga terlelap dengan melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya tadi yang tengah menasehati adiknya.

 **oOo**

Pagi harinya, keluarga cemara kita sedang memakan sarapan mereka dengan khidmat. Namun, semua itu tidak lama. Karena, sebuah suara ketukan pintu yang diketuk dengan tidak sabaran memecah kesunyian yang sejak tadi tercipta. Minhyun dengan sigap bangun dari kursi yang ia duduki, Minhyun berjalan menuju kearah pintu.

Tanpa melihat kearah intercom Minhyun langsung membuka pintu rumahnya. Minhyun membeku, saat melihat Sungwoon yang berdiri dihadapannya. Dengan kikuk Minhyun mempersilahkan Sungwoon masuk. Entah kenapa, suasananya menjadi sedikit canggung.

"Dari mana saja kau? selama tiga hari ini tidak pulang! Dan mobil siapa yang didepan itu?" Tanya Sungwoon tanpa basa-basi. Dia mendudukkan tubuhnya disofa yang terdapat diruang tamu rumah Minhyun. Yang diikuti Minhyun disebelahnya.

"Eum... Itu... I-itu mobil...

"Mama... Dedek cudah celecei..." Daehwi datang dari arah dapur. Membuat perhatian Sungwoon otomatis teralih padanya.

Minhyun sangat gugup saat ini, dia benar-benar tidak menduga, bahwa Sungwoon, akan mengunjunginya sepagi ini. Minhyun belum menyiapkan kata-kata apa yang akan ia ucapkan pada Sungwoon.

"Min, dia Jinyoung? Kenapa bicaranya cadel seperti itu?" Sungwoon bertanya bingung.

Daehwi mendelik, saat mendengar orang yang lebih pendek dari Mamanya itu, menyebutnya cadel. "Dedek bukan Jinyoung hyung!" Ujarnya ketus. Dia menghampiri Minhyun, dan duduk diatas pangkuan Ibunya.

"Apa?! Apa maksudnya ini, Min? Apa sebenarnya yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan dariku?"

"Hyu- hyung... Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya, tapi hyung tenang dulu. Jangan emosi seperti ini."

Sungwoon menggeram tertahan, saat mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Minhyun. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti, apa yang dilakukan Minhyun selama tiga hari ini. Karena tidak mau amarahnya semakin memuncak, Sungwoon jadi hanya diam saja. Menunggu Minhyun menjelaskan semuanya.

"Hyung... Sebenarnya, dia... Daehwi, bukan Jinyoung." Minhyun berujar sangat pelan. Jika Sungwoon tidak memiliki pendengaran yang baik, mungkin dia tidak akan dengar apa yang diucapkan Minhyun barusan.

Sungwoon menatap tak percaya pada Minhyun, yang saat ini tengah menundukkan kepalanya. "Minhyun... Apa benar dia Daehwi?" Sungwoon bertanya ragu.

"Ya... Dia Daehwi hyung... Daehwi kita" Minhyun berkata masih dengan suara pelan nya.

"Ta- tapi, tapi bangaimana bisa, Min?"

"Hyung... Sebenarnya, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

"Bicara apa?"

"A- aku... Aku ingin meminta izin untuk tinggal bersama Ayah sikembar." Minhyun berkata sambil menatap tepat pada mata Sungwoon.

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa harus tinggal disana? Lalu rumah ini bagaimana?"

"Hyung... Aku harus tinggal disana..." Minhyun menatap Sungwoon dengan pandangan memohon.

"Kenap harus?" Tanya Sungwoon penuh selidik.

"Hyung... Daehwi membutuhkanku sebagai figur seorang Ibu, Jinyoung juga membutuhkan Daniel sebagai figur seorang Ayah."

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Sungwoon ambigu. Minhyun mengernyit bingung dibuatnya.

"Maksudnya hanya itu, apa hyung? Aku tidak mengerti." Minhyun berujar dengan raut bingungnya.

"Hanya itu Hwang Minhyun? Hanya karena kalian saling membutuhkan sebagai sosok orang tua. Tidak ada hal lain?" Sungwoon bertanya sekali lagi.

"Hyung... Maksudmu apa? Tolong bicara dengan jelas, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

Sungwoon tidak menjawab ucapan Minhyun, dia hanya melirik kearah dapur. Memperhatikan seorang pria, yang sedang memperhatikan percakapannya dengan Minhyun. Ah, jadi itu Ayah Jinyoung dan Daehwi. Seorang C.E.O muda, yang namanya sedang dieluh-eluhkan dimana-mana saat ini.

Dia Kang Daniel, seorang C.E.O muda, dari perusahaan ternama di Korea Selatan. Yang telah memilik satu anak, namun, tidak tau siapa Ibunya. Sang anak tidak pernah dipublikasikan, karena alasan takut privacy anaknya terganggu.

"Kau benar-benar 'hanya' akan tinggal bersamanya?" Sungwoong sengaja memberi penekanan, pada kata hanya. Agar Minhyun menegerti maksudnya. Tidak mungkin dia mengutarakan maksudnya secara gamblang disini.

"Hyung... Berkatalah dengan jelas, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang maksudmu? Aku memang akan tinggal bersama mereka." Minhyun mulai terpancing emosinya.

"Lakukan, apa yang ingin kau lakukan, aku tidak akan menghalangimu." Sungwoon berkata dengan datar. Dia beranjak dari duduknya, lalu meninggalkan rumah Minhyun tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Hyung..." Kata-kata Minhyun tertahan, karena Sungwoon yang mengabaikan dirinya.

"Apa Sungwoon hyung tidak mengizinkanmu?" Daniel muncul dari arah dapur sesaat setelah kepergian Sungwoon.

Minhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya saat mendengar suara Daniel. "Aku tidak tau, sepertinya Sungwoon hyung marah padaku. Tapi, aku tidak tau kesalahanku apa? Dia terus bertanya, apa aku hanya tinggal bersamamu?" Minhyun berkata dengan raut bingung yang ketara.

Daniel juga sama bingungnya dengan Minhyun. Lelaki berusia dua puluh tiga tahun tersebut mengerutkan keningnya, tanda dia sedang berpikir keras. "Min, aku juga tidak mengerti dengan maksud Sungwoon hyung"

"Aku juga sama, yasudahlah, sekarang kau antar Jinyoung dan Daehwi. Nanti mereka terlambat."

"Tunggu dulu, jadi bagaimana? Apa kau batal untuk tinggal dirumahku?"

"Aku akan tinggal dirumahmu, Niel. Jangan khawatir." Minhyun menenangkan Daniel yang terlihat mulai meragukannya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Daniel memastikan.

"Ya, Tuan Kang. Jadi, cepat berangkat, dan antar anak-anak. Mereka bisa benar-benar terlambat, jika kau lima menit lebih lama disana." Minhyun berkata sebal.

Sedangkan Daniel, Ayah dua orang anak itu cuma bisa cengengesan saat mendengar omelan Minhyun. Dia dengan cepat mengambil jas, tas, dan kunci mobilnya untuk bersiap kerja, sekaligus untuk mengantar kedua buah hatinya.

 **TBC** -

 **Note;**

 **im back in fanfiction net :D**

 **M** **ungkin readers sekalian udah pada lupa sama ff ini :v aku up nya di wp doang soalnya wkwkwk...**

 ** _btw maapkeun EYD yang amburadul :( bikaus aku males ngedit :(_**

 **oke ditunggu review nya. :)**

 ** _2018-07-15_**


	13. Chapter 13

Terhitung, ini sudah bulan ke dua Minhyun tinggal di Mansion mewah milik Daniel. Sejauh ini, tidak ada kendala sama sekali. Semuanya berjalan lancar. Daniel dan Minhyun menjalan hari-hari mereka layaknya keluarga kecil yang bahagia pada umumnya. Namun, mereka melupakan suatu hal yang sangat penting didalam suatu keluarga.

Yaitu, pernikahan. Sampai sekarang, tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang membahas tentang pernikahan. Bahkan Minhyun pun, seolah terlena dengan keharmonisan 'keluarga kecil' mereka.

Tapi, mungkin pertemuan Minhyun dan Jonghyun beberapa hari yang lalu bisa mengubah semuanya. Perkataan Jonghyun beberapa hari yang lalu serasa menohok hatinya. Kenapa dia begitu bodoh, kenapa dia tidak memikirkan hal yang sangat penting didalam sebuah hubungan keluarga.

Pernikahan...

Kenapa Minhyun tidak memikirkan itu, dia bahkan sudah beberapa kali melakukan hubungan intim dengan Daniel. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan tetang pernikahan. Wajar saja, jika Sungwoon marah saat dia mengatakan, bahwa dia dan Jinyoung akan tinggal bersama Daniel dan Daehwi. Dan dengan segala ketidakpekaannya, Minhyun tidak bisa menangkap maksud dari pertanyaan Sungwoon waktu itu.

Bahkan, Minhyun belum pernah satu kalipun diperkenalkan dengan orang tua Daniel. Dan Minhyun lagi-lagi tidak memikirkan itu.

"Kenapa aku begitu bodoh, kenapa aku tidak peka sama sekali dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Sungwoon hyung..." Minhyun berujar lemah.

"Damn! Entah aku harus marah atau berterimakasih pada Jonghyun. Aku terus memikirkan kata-katanya sampai-sampai aku tidak fokus dalam mengerjakan apapun."

Minhyun menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya pada sofa ruang keluarga di mansion milik Daniel. Dia mengkesah panjang, tatkala rasa pusing kembali menyerangnya. Jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang terasa sakit dimana-mana. Padahal, selama di mansion Daniel tidak mengerjakan apapun, selain mengurus kedua buah hatinya.

Tapi entahlah, sudah satu minggu ini Minhyun merasa tidak enak badan. Dia sering merasa pusing dan mual secara tiba-tiba. Nafsu makannya juga berkurang, dan juga, dia sering merasa ingin makan, makanan yang aneh-aneh. Minhyun juga jadi lebih sensitif dan mudah marah.

Cotohnya, Jika salah satu dari kedua anaknya membuat kesalahan, Minhyun pasti akan memarahi mereka. Marah disini, marah yang benar-benar marah, dia bahkan sampai membentak dan mencubit anaknya. Bukan hanya mengomeli saja seperti biasanya.

Contohnya, saatDaehwi yang sehabis mandi tidak mau memakai baju. Minhyun tanpa sadar akan membentaknya, karena putra bungsunya yang tidak mau menurut. Itu semua membuat Daehwi menjadi takut, dan anak itu jadi tidak mau berdekatan dengannya.

Dan juga, Jinyoung. Beberapa hari yang lalu juga Minhyun mencubit Jinyoung. Hanya karena anak itu tidak mau mengerjakan PR nya, dan lebih memilih menonton kartun Pororo saat sore hari. Minhyun dengan gemas mencubit lengan anak sulungnya tersebut, Jinyoung yang tidak pernah melihat Ibunya semarah itu menjadi ketakutan.

Kalian tau bukan? Kalau Minhyun itu orang yang sabar, sangat sabar. Senakal apapun kedua anaknya, dia pasti hanya akan mengomeli keduanya saja. Tidak sampai membentak, apalagi mencubit. Tapi, beberapa hari belakangan Minhyun menjadi cepat emosi. Kesalahan sedikit saja, dia akan menjadi cepat marah. Rasanya dia sangat tersiksa dengan itu semua.

"Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa sih? Kenapa beberapa hari belakangan aku jadi cepat marah, Daehwi dan Jinyoung sampai takut berdekatan denganku." Ujar Minhyun dengan lemah. Dia benar-benar lelah sendiri dengan sikapnya belakangan ini.

"Apa aku hamil lagi?"

 ** _Deg_**

Minhyun dengan cepat membuka matanya. Ia lantas menegakkan tubuhnya, saat tiba-tiba sepintas fikiran dirinya hamil terlintas dibenaknya. Jantung Minhyun mendadak berdetak dua kali lebih kencang dari biasanya. Bagaimana jika itu benar-benar terjadi. Jika itu terjadi, berarti dia telah jatuh pada lubang yang sama. Dan itu berarti, dia kembali mengulang dosa besar yang pernah ia lakukan dulu.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin aku hamil lagi. Ya... Tidak mungkin..."

Minhyun mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Namun, mengingat ia sudah beberapa kali berhubungan intim dengan Daniel, membuatnya tak bisa mengelak prasangka buruknya.

"Aku harus memastikannya..."

Ujar Minhyun sembari berangkat dari posisi duduknya. Dia bergegas menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Minhyun berganti pakaian, tak lupa mengambil dompet dan ponsel miliknya yang terletak diatas nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Minhyun kembali menuruni tangga,dan berjalan menuju kearah dapur. Dia berniat berpamitan dengan bibi Lee.

 **oOo**

Minhyun menatap nanar, pada benda kecil berwarna putih, yang berada didalam genggamannya. Badannya seketika menjadi lemas, saat melihat benda kecil tersebut menunjukkan tanda dua garis merah.

Sudah lebih dari satu jam Minhyun berdiam diri didalam toilet. Dan sudah selama itu pula, Minhyun bolak-balik mengetes apakah dia benar-benar hamil atau tidak. Ini sudah test pack kesepuluh yang Minhyun coba.

Minhyun sengaja membeli sepuluh Test pack dengan merk yang berbeda. Berharap, hasil dari salah satu benda kecil tersebut menunjukkan garis negatif. Namun, harapan tinggal harapan.

Tidak ada satu pun, diantara sepuluh test pack yang ia beli menunjukkan satu garis. Semuanya menunjukkan dua garis merah. Yang menandakkan, bahwa Minhyun memang benar hamil. Minhyun tengah berbadan dua saat ini. Didalam rahimnya terdapat kehidupan lain.

"Apa ini... Aku kembali hamil disaat aku belummempunyai status pernikahan dengan Daniel." Minhyun berbisik lemah

"Kau memang jalang, Hwang Minhyun... Kau memang menjijikan" maki Minhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa bisa dicegah, air mata mulai menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Dia benar-benar merasa bodoh. Untuk kedua kalinya dia melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Sungwoon dan Jonghyun pasti kecewa, kecewa untuk yang kedua kali padanya.

Tok tok tok

"Mama"

Minhyun dengan cepat menghapus air matanya. Tatkala mendengar salah satu buah hatinya mengetuk pintu kamar mandi yang sudah satu jam ia diami. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, Minhyun membereskan benda-benda kecil yang berserakan dilantai, dan membuangnya dengan asal didalam kotak sampah.

Minhyun membasuh wajahnya, dan memastikan bahwa wajahnya terlihat baik-baik saja. Dia tidak mau anaknya melihat gurat kesedihan diwajahnya. Setelah, merasa cukup, Minhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Bibirnya mengulas senyum kecil, saat mendapati Daehwi dengan duduk dengan anteng diatas kasur miliknya.

Minhyun menghampiri Daehwi, dia mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Daehwi. Lalu menarik putra keduanya itu masuk kedalam dekapannya. Minhyun tersenyum saat Daehwi membalas pelukannya dengan erat, anak itu semakin menyamankan diri didalam dekapannya.

"Dedek sudah pulang hm...? Mana Jinyoung hyung sayang?" Minhyun berujar sembari mengelusi rambut Daehwi yang sudah mulai panjang.

"Udah, dedek balu aja pulang, Jinyoung hyung ada dikamalnya Ma, Jinyoung hyung tidak mau main cama dedek." Daehwi bersungut kesal.

"Jinyoung hyung sedang apa memangnya? Kenapa tidak mau main sama dedek?" Minhyun bertanya dengan lembut.

"Jinyoung hyung lagi ngeljain pe'el Ma."

"Pantesan hyung tidak mau main sama dedek. Hyung mau mengerjakan PR dulu sayang, dedek kenapa tidak mengerjakan PR juga hm..?"

"Dedek tidak mau ngerjain pe'el, dedek maunya cama Mama... Dedek lindu Mama..." Daehwi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Minhyun.

"Tsk... Alasan, padahal hanya berpisah saat dedek sekolah saja." Minhyun menyentil dahi Daehwi. Dengan pelan tentunya.

"Mama, ih. Dedek kan benel-benel lindu Mama..." Daehwi memanyunkan bibirnya.

Minhyun tergelak, saat mendengar ucapan dengan nada merajuk itu keluar dari bibir tipis anaknya. Dia menciumi Daehwi dengan gemas. Hatinya menghangat, saat melihat Daehwi yang sudah tidak takut lagi dengannya.

"Iya-iya... Mama tau, Dedek rindu Mama" Minhyun mencubit hidung Daehwi dengan gemas.

"Eum.. Dedek, Mama mau memberitaukan sesuatu" Minhyun berujar tiba-tiba.

"Apa itu ma?" Daehwi bertanya penasaran.

"Tapi, dedek harus janji dulu. Kalau dedek tidak boleh memberitau siapapun? Maksud Mama, dedek tidak boleh memberitau siapapun kecuali Jinyoung hyung"

Kerutan tercetak jelas didahi lebar milik Daehwi. Dia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Ibu nya. Dia bingung, kenapa dia tidak boleh memberitau siapapun. Dengan keadaan yang sedikit bingung Daehwi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalu Jiun hyung cama Woojin hyung, Lenjun (re; Renjun) hyung cama Dedek Icung dedek Iwung tidak boleh juga?" Daehwi menyebutkan nama-nama yang terlintas dikepalanya.

"Tidak boleh sayang, Daewhi tidak boleh memberitau mereka." Minhyun berkata dengan tegas.

"Oh, oke... Dedek tidak akan membelitau meleka, Mama mau kacih tau apa memangnya?"

"Oke sayang, tapi sebelumnya Mama mau tanya dulu, Daehwi mau tidak, kalau Daehwi punya adik?" Minhyun bertanya hati-hati.

Daehwi terdiam beberapa saat, dia tengah mencerna ucapan Ibunya.

"Makcud mama? Dedek bakalan punya dedek?"

"Huum... Tapi, Daehwi sekarang bukan dedek lagi sayang. Daehwi bakal jadi hyung, seperti Jinyoung hyung, Daehwi juga akan dipanggil hyung."

Daehwi melepaskan diri dari dekapan hangat Ibunya, ia mendongak, menatap Minhyun tepat dimata. Binar bahagia tak dapat disembunyikan dari netra cokelatnya.

"Benalkah?" Tanya Daehwi antusias.

"Iya sayang, Daehwi mau?"

"Mau, Ma"

"Tapi Daehwi harus janji. Daehwi tidak boleh memberitau siapapun, termasuk Daddy sayang."

Daehwi mengangguk semangat.

Minhyun tersenyum lega, saat mendapati Daehwi yang mengangguk dengan semangat. Ia lega, setidaknya, Daehwi bisa menerima kehadiran adiknya. Dan anak itu bisa ia percaya untuk tutup mulut. Sekarang, tinggal bagaimana caranya dia menyampaikan ini dengan Daniel.

Minhyun harap-harap cemas, dengan respon yang akan ia dapat dari Daniel. Minhyun takut, Daniel tidak mau menerima anak yang ada didalam kandungannya. Akan tetapi, jika tidak diberitau pun, lambat laun Daniel pasti akan tau.

"Tuhan... Maafkan aku, maafkan semua kesalahanku. Aku tau, aku memang banyak dosa, aku mohon ampuni aku." Ratap Minhyun dalam hati.

"Mama... Kenapa melamun?"

Minhyun tersentak kaget, saat mendapati Daehwi yang berdiri didepannya. Anak itu menangkupkan k tangan mungilnya dikedua pipi Minhyun yang terlihat semakin chubby.

"Tidak ada apa-apa sayang, Mama hanya lelah. Daehwi sekarang main bersama hyung saja yah. Mama ingin istirahat dulu."

Daehwi tidak menjawab, ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Daehwi turun dari kasur Ibunya dengan susah payah. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

"Mama, istilahat yang baik yah. Bial dedeknya cehat."

Setelahnya Daehwi benar-benar keluar dari kamar Minhyun. Menyisahkan Minhyun yang hanya bisa terdiam ditempatnya.

"Aku harus secepatnya memberitau Daniel. Aku juga harus memintanya untuk menikahiku, aku tidak mau, anak ku lahir diluar pernikahan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Cukup Jinyoung dan Daehwi, jangan lagi." Minhyun berujar lirih.

 **oOo**

Minhyun saat ini tengah terduduk diruang tamu sendirian. Dia duduk dengan Laptop berykuran 14 inchi, yang menyala dihadapannya. Minhyun sedang menunggui Daniel pulang. Minhyun memutuskan untuk mengatakannya malam ini juga. Dia tidak sanggup jika harus menahannya seorang diri.

Minhyun sudah menguatkan hatinya, kalau-kalau respon yang diberikan oleh Daniel tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. Kayakanlah Minhyun sudah siap, dengan segala kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Dia juga sudah siap, jika Daniel menolak calon anak ke tiga mereka.

Tapi, dia boleh berharap bukan? Tidak salah jika dia berharap Daniel akan menerima calon anak mereka.

Minhyun melirik kearah jam yang terdapat di layar berukuran 14 inchi tersebut. Minhyun mengkesah saat sudah mendapati jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.15 KST. Daniel2 lembur lagi, ini sudah hari ketiga Daniel seperti ini. Dia pergi pagi-pagi sekali, dia pergi disaat kedua buah hati mereka masih terlelap. dan pulang disaat kedua buah hati mereka sudah telelap.

Sebenarnya, Daniel melarangnya untuk menungguinya seperti ini. Namun, ada masalah penting yang haru ia bicarakan dengan Daniel. Dia tidak bisa menunda-nunda masalah seperti ini.

Ceklek

Minhyun refleks bangun dari duduknya, saat mendengar seseorang membuka pintu utama mansion. Dia mengkesah lega, saat mendapati Daniel masuk dengan wajah lelahnya. Minhyun mengahampiri Daniel, yang tengah melepaskan sepatunya dengan sandal rumah.

"Kau pulang..."

Daniel tersentak kaget, saat mendengar suara seseorang bertanya padanya. Daniel mendongakkan kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk. Dia mengernyit bingung mendapati Minhyun yang berdiri tepat didepannya.

Daniel menghampiri Minhyun, ia menagkup wajah Minhyun lalu mengecup dahi Minhyun lama. Sedangkan Minhyun, ia sendiri hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman Daniel didahinya.

"Kenapa belum tidur _sweetheart_? Ini sudah larut, kau bisa sakit jika tidur terlalu malam." Daniel berujar dengan lembut.

"Niel, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu..." Minhhun berbisik lirih. Mengidahkan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Daniel barusan.

"Bicara apa Sweetheart? Apa tidak bisa besok saja? Aku benar-benar lelah sekarang."

"Tidak, Niel. Aku ingin kita berbicara sekarang." Minhyun berkata dengan nada panik. Membuat Daniel bingung dibuatnya.

"Oke, kita bicara sekarang. Tapi kita bicara dikamarku."

Daniel berujar sambil menuntun Minhyun menuju kamarnya. Tak lupa dia mematikan laptop di atas meja yang sedari tadi masih menyala.

Minhyun nenurut saja, saat Daniel menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut, dan menuntunnya menaiki tangga, menuju ke kamar Daniel. Minhyun juga hanya diam saat Daniel mendudukkan tubuhnya di ranjang _King Size_ milik Daniel.

"Tunggu disini sebentar _sweetheart_ , setidaknya izinkan aku mandi sebentar. Setelah itu, kita baru berbicara." Daniel berujar dengan lembut.

"Apa kau mau aku siapkan air hangat?"

" _No_! Kau hanya perlu diam disini, kau pasti sangat lelah bukan? Aku akan menyiapkannya sendiri. Tunggulah aku disini sebentar."

"Baiklah..." Jawab Minhyun seadanya. Jujur saja, dia sudah mulai mengantuk saat ini.

Setelah menunggu kurang lebih lima belas menit. Akhirnya Daniel keluar dengan baju kaus tanpa lengan, dan celana boxer sebatas lutut. Daniel kelaur dengan handuk kecil menggantung dilehernya, dan juga tetes-tetes air menetes dari ujung rambutnya yang berwarna greey tersebut.

"Daniel, kemari." Minhyun mengisyaratkan Daniel untuk mendekatinya.

Daniel sendiri hanya menurut saja, saat Minhyun memanggilnya. Ia mendekatkan diri kearah Minhyun.

"Duduklah dibawah, dan berikan handukmu, aku akan mengeringkan sisa-sia air dirambutmu. Kau ini, kau bisa sakit jika rambutmu dibiarkan basah seperti ini"

Daniel lagi-lagi menurut saja, saat Minhyun menyuruhnya untuk duduk dibawah, dia juga hanya diam saat Minhyun terus mengomelinya. Sedangakan Minhyun, dia duduk diatas ranjang Daniel sembari mengusak rambut Daniel dengan sangat lembut.

Daniel sendiri hanya dapat memejamkan matanya, saat usapan lembut ia rasakan dirambutnya. Minhyun tengah mengusapi rambutnya dengan handuk kecil yang ia bawa tadi.

"Bukankah tadi kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu _sweetheart_? Bicaralah sekarang."

Usapan Minhyun dikepala Daniel mendadak terhenti, saat ia mendengar perkataan Daniel. Keberanian yang ia kumpulkan sejak tadi, mendadak hilang entah kemana. Namun, ia mencoba mengumpulkan kembali keberaniannya.

Jika tidak sekarang, kapan lagi ia mempunyai kesempatan untuk membicarakan masalah ini. Daniel pasti akan sering lembur untuk beberapa minggu kedepan. Karena, cabang perusahaannya yang berada di Jeju tengah dalam masalah serius saat ini.

" _Sweetheart_ , kenapa diam?"

Minhyun tersentak, saat Daniel mengguncang pelan lengannya. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali, saat mendapati Daniel yang sudah duduk bersebelahan dengannya.

"Eum... Niel, a-aku ingin memberitau kau sesuatu" Minhyun beruajar gugup.

"Oh, ya? Apa itu?"

"A-aku ha-hamil..." Minhyun berujar pelan, sangat pelan. Jika Daniel tidak mendengarkan dengan seksama, mungkin Daniel tidak akan mendengar perkakataan Minhyun.

"A-aku ha-hamil Niel, dan aku ingin kita me-menikah." Ujar Minhyun dengan terbata. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, Minhyun tidak berani melihat ekspresi Daniel saat ini.

"Ini sudah malam _sweetheart_ jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak. Bercandamu tidak lucu sayang."

Minhyun dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya, saat mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Daniel. Apa dia terlihat sedang bercanda? Kenapa Daniel mengira dirinya bercanda. Perlahan tapi pasti, air mata Minhyun meluncur bebas dari kedua mata rubahnya. Dia tidak menyangka jika Daniel menganggap ucapannya barusan hanya sebagai candaan.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda, Niel? Apa pantas jika kehamilan seseorang dijadikan candaan? Aku serius Kang Daniel! Aku tengah hamil sekarang dan kita harus menikah! Aku tidak mau hamil diluar nikah untuk yang kedua kalinya!" Jerit Minhyun dengan lantang.

Dia tidak peduli jika jeritannya barusan bisa membangunkan kedua buah hatinya. Minhyun tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin mengeluarkan rasa sesak dihatinya saat mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Daniel barusan.

Daniel? Tentu saja dia kaget saat melihat Minhyun yang menangis dihadapannya. Dia tidak menyangka ucapannya membuat Minhyun menjadi semarah ini.

"Maafkan aku _sweetheart_ , aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku tadi hanya bercanda, aku hanya terlalu kaget dan tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa. Dan juga, jangan beteriak seperti tadi. Kau bisa membangunkan Jinyoung dan Daehwi." Daniel berbicara dengan sangat lembut. Dia tau benar, jika Minhyun tidak suka dengan orang yang kasar.

Daniel mencoba untuk memeluk Minhyun, namun dengan cepat ditepis oleh Minhyun. Dia hanya pasrah, saat melihat Minhyun yang menangis dalam diam. Minhyun memandanginnya dengan air mata yang terus terus mengalir dari kedua mata rubahnya.

"Kita harus menikah, Niel. Aku tidak mau anak ini lahir diluar pernikahan lagi. Aku tidak mau" Minhyun terisak dengan kuat.

Melihat Minhyun yang terisak, Daniel dengan cepat menarin Minhyun kedalam dekapannya. Berkali-kali Daniel mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan kecil di rambut halus Minhyun.

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Jangan menangis sayang, aku tidak suka jika kau menangis seperti ini. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Maafkan aku, aku berjanji, sesegera mungkin aku akan mengurus pernikahan kita. Aku juga tidak mau anak ketiga kita lahir diluar pernikahan lagi." Daniel berbisik ditelinga Minhyun.

"Kau menyakitiku, Niel. Hatiku sakit saat kau mengatakan aku hanya bercanda. Kau tidak tau, seberapa gugupnya aku. Aku mati-matian mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk membicarakan masalah ini denganmu. Dan kau, kau menganggap aku hanya bercanda. Jika kau tidak menginginkan anak ini katakan saja! Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menerimanya!" Minhyun kembali terisak hebat dipelukan Daniel. Dia mencengkram kaus Daniel dengan sangat erat. Melampiaskan emosi yang sedari tadi dia tahan.

"Tidak sayang, apa yang kau katakan. Aku tidak mungkin untuk tidak menerima anak kita sayang. Buang jauh-jauh fikiran itu, itu semua tidak benar."

Minhyun tidak menanggapi kata-kata yang diucapkan Daniel. Dia hanya terus terisak di pelukan Daniel. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat, bahkan untuk mengatakan satu kata saja Minhyun kepayahan.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur _sweetheart_ , ini sudah sangat larut. Tidak baik juga untuk _baby_ jika Mama nya tidur sangat larut." Daniel berujar sembari mengusap perut datar Minhyun yang terhimpit diantara pelukan mereka.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Minhyun.

Daniel mengernyit bingung, saat tidak ada tanggapan dari Minhyun. Ia merenggangkan sedikit pelukannya, dan dia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan Minhyun. Daniel tergelak, saat melihat Minhyun yang sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Sepertinya Minhyun kelelahan menangis.

Dengan sangat hati-hati Daniel merebahkan Minhyun keatas ranjangnya. Dia menyelimuti Minhyun hingga sebatas dada. Daniel terkekeh saat melihat wajah Minhyun yang sangat menggemaskan. Minhyun tidur dengan bibir yang mengerucut, dan jangan lupakan mata sembab, dan kedua pipi tembamnya yang memerah karena terlalu banyak manangis.

Daniel mengecup bibir Minhyun sekilas. Dia turun dari ranjang untuk mematikan lampu kamar.

Setelahnya, dia kembali menaiki ranjangnya. Daniel ikut masuk kedalam selimut yang sama dengan Minhyun. Dia menelusupkan satu tangannya kebawah punggung Minhyun untuk merarik Minhyun kedalam pelukannya. Sedangkan satu tangannya yang lain, berada diatas perut datar Minhyun. Dia mengelus perut datar Minhyun dengan sangat lembut. Seolah-olah, itu adalah suatu benda yang sangat rapuh.

"Baik-baik didalam yah sayang, jaga Mama kalau _Daddy_ sedang tidak ada. Dedek jangan nakal, jangan menyusahkan Mama. _Daddy_ minta maaf. Karena, dalam beberapa minggu ini _Daddy_ tidak bisa menemani _baby_ dan hyungdeul. Tapi, Daddy janji, kalau pekerjaan _Daddy_ sudah selesai. _Daddy_ akan menemani _baby_ dan hyung dirumah seharian."

Daniel tersenyum geli, saat menyadari dirinya yang berbicara sendiri layaknya orang gila. Daniel menjadi faham, dengan apa yang dirasakan Dongho -kakaknya- jika kakaknya sedang berinteraksi dengan anak mereka yang masih didalam perut kakak iparnya. Rasanya... Ada kebahagian yang sulit diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, saat dia berinteraksi dengan calon anaknya.

Daniel mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali kepada Minhyun. Daniel mengecupi seluruh wajah Minhyun dengan gemas. Entahlah, Daniel selalu gemas, jika melihat Minhyun yang sedang tidur seperti saat ini.

"Kau itu ibu dua orang anak, dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi Ibu dari tiga orang anak. Tapi kenapa kau masih semenggemaskan ini." Daniel berujar sembari terus menciumi seluruh wajah Minhyun.

Ciuman Daniel terhenti di bibir kucing milik Minhyun. Dia memberi sedikit lumatan pada bibir itu. Menyesap bibir atas, dan bibir bawah Minhyun secara bergantian. Cukup kama Daniel dengan aktivitasnya mengerjai bibir Minhyun. Dia baru melepaskannya saat Minhyun yang menggeliat tidak nyaman. Mungkin dia merasa tidak nyaman, karena merasa seseorang mengusik tidurnya.

Daniel mengecup sekali lagi bibir Minhyun, lalu menaikkan kecupannya pada dahi Minhyun.

" _Good Night sweetheart, sweet dream. Good Night_ juga _baby_... _Daddy_ menyayangimu."

Setelahnya, Daniel juga ikut memejamkan matanya. Menyusul Minhyun yang telah lebih dulu berkelana ke alam mimpi.

- **TBC** -

Aloha masih ada yang menantikan ff ini? (GAK!) wkwk...

tinggalkan review nya yaaakk

 _2018-09-19_


End file.
